


À deriva

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester é um agente do FBI trabalhando na maior investigação de sua vida. Investigação essa que o leva a outro hemisfério, ao coração da selva amazônica. De forma inesperada, seu caminho cruza com o do biólogo Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331669) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



> English version: [Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11331669/chapters/25363584)

  

 

                 “Tome cuidado. Eu devia estar aí ao invés de você.”

                 “OK. Eu ligo para avisar quando chegar lá.”

                 “Está com todos os documentos?”

                 “Claro, quem pensa que eu sou?”

                 “Desculpe, é a ansiedade...”

                 “Diga para sua digníssima esposa segurar o garoto até eu voltar. Quero ver a sua cara quando colocarem o ‘pequeno alce’ nos seus braços pela primeira vez... ”

                 “Ela não vai ficar muito feliz com a sugestão. Não vê a hora de que ele nasça, depois dos dois últimos alarmes falsos... Ela está enorme!”

                 “Quem mandou se casar com um Sasquatch? Se tivesse casado com um humano de tamanho normal... Hmm,  estão me chamando, hora de embarcar.”

                 “Não exagere na bebida, OK? Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. O voo e... os negócios, fique calmo.”

                 “Vou tentar não ‘despressurizar a cabine’, para isso é que existe o álcool, não é?”

                Dean desligou o celular e se dirigiu ao jatinho que estava na pista. Sua fobia de voar não podia ser impedimento para realizar o trabalho. Ajeitou a gravata e tirou os óculos de sol, guardando-os no bolso do paletó. Uma comissária ruiva o saudou com um sorriso, que ele retribuiu, enquanto se dirigia ao lugar que lhe era indicado.

                 A jovem lhe ofereceu uma bebida, que ele prontamente aceitou, as palmas já suadas diante da ansiedade que este voo longo lhe causava. Precisava manter-se sob controle, tudo nesta missão tinha que dar certo. Muita coisa dependia de sua competência profissional.

                 “O Sr. Heyerdall já está chegando. Decolaremos dentro de 20 minutos. Ele me deu instruções para que o deixasse à vontade. Há algo que posso fazer pelo senhor, Sr. Smith?” E sorriu novamente, e Dean poderia jurar que havia muito mais coisas nesse sorriso do que simplesmente a oferta de uma bebida.

                 “Obrigado. No momento, só uma cerveja, por favor.”

                 A curvilínea atendente se afastou, o profissionalismo aparente no modo como continuava sorrindo apesar de Dean tê-la dispensado de outros serviços. Conhecendo Alastair Heyerdall como conhecia e as suas companhias frequentes, ele podia bem imaginar a gama de serviços que ela estaria disposta a oferecer. Alastair era mesmo uma pessoa generosa com que se associava. E terrível com que interferia em seus negócios. E era isso que Dean estava ali para fazer.

                Dean Winchester acreditava ter uma vida boa, apesar de tudo. Era bom em seu trabalho no FBI, onde podia fazer o que sempre desejara, ou seja, seguir os passos do pai. A admiração que tinha por ele e por tudo o que representava para o Bureau sempre o fizera querer trabalhar ali e provar o seu valor.

                 Seu irmão mais novo era formado em Direito e trabalhava em uma grande firma de advocacia. Tinha casado com uma garota boa demais para ele e que estava prestes a dar à luz mais um Winchester. Dean sentia que era uma pena que seu pai não estar mais presente para conhecer o neto. Ele tinha certeza que esta criança poderia fazê-los se entenderem finalmente. Mas John tinha falecido meses antes do casamento de Sam e Dean sentia muito que ele não tivesse passado por cima de suas rígidas convicções de que o filho mais novo também tinha que se juntar ao FBI. Mas Sam sempre fora determinado, e uma carreira no Direito era o que queria.

                 Agora, neste momento, de olhos fechados, recostado na poltrona do jatinho particular, aguardando o milionário Alastair Heyerdall para acompanhá-lo em uma jornada de mais de seis mil quilômetros, o agente Winchester respirava fundo e procurava se focar em seu trabalho.  Dean nunca imaginou que dito trabalho o levaria a outro hemisfério, numa viagem que voluntariamente jamais pensara em fazer. Para todos os efeitos, era também advogado e estava substituindo Sam nesta viagem, que estava impossibilitado pelo iminente nascimento do filho. Sam tinha alertado o FBI meses antes de alguma possível conexão deste cliente com o narcotráfico e Dean tinha estado investigando desde então.

                 Quando uma viagem à Colômbia, à guisa de adquirir terras para conservação ambiental, por intermédio da _Fundação Heyerdall Para Preservação da Floresta Tropical_ foi marcada e Alastair precisava de um advogado para tratar dos aspectos legais da transação, Sam fora o escolhido. Dean, ao saber da negociação e do papel do irmão nela, tentara dissuadi-lo a todo custo. Por intermédio de suas investigações descobrira que o milionário era homem implacável e perigoso, e seu instinto de irmão dizia que Sam devia se afastar, deixar que outro tomasse seu lugar, o que Sam tinha terminantemente se negado a fazer. Como por intervenção divina, seu sobrinho resolvera adiantar a chegada e isso fora usado por Dean para convencê-lo de que ele mesmo poderia fazer o serviço e ainda por cima investigar mais de perto o suspeito.

                 Foram semanas de intensiva preparação para Dean estar ali, fazendo-se passar por um advogado da firma _Singer & Harvelle_. Dean fora apresentado a Heyerdall como brilhante advogado, totalmente capaz de substituir Sam, a quem o empresário tinha em alta conta. Inicialmente descontente,  o milionário aceitou o arranjo depois de massacrar Dean em uma entrevista particular, na qual o Winchester mais velho tinha se saído bem devido à intensiva preparação e à ocasional intervenção eletrônica de Sam, que se encontrava conectado a ele pelos equipamentos de última geração do FBI.

                 Alaistar Heyerdall entrou no avião e sua presença causou agitação entre os comissários. Dean abriu os olhos e observou o misto de fascinação e medo que brilhava no olhar da comissária ruiva. Adoração, era isso. Como diante de um poderoso deus a quem não se deve afrontar, sob pena de uma retribuição implacável. Um deus que parecia benevolente, generoso e afável, mas que sob esta imagem escondia uma fúria violenta e incontrolável.

                 Dean prestou atenção à voz suave que dirigia com polidez aos subalternos. A jovem parecia trêmula diante da atenção a ela dispensada, dividida entre lisonja e uma timidez inesperada frente ao homem que tanto admirava. Já havia observado o mesmo efeito em outros de seus funcionários. Era alguém a ser amado e temido em igual medida. Mas Dean Winchester não era homem de temer ninguém.

                 Dean levantou-se para receber o milionário, que se aproximava dele com um sorriso tênue e a mão estendida:

                 “Sr. Smith, desculpe-me pela espera. Espero que não tenha sido tediosa. Josie o fez se sentir à vontade?” 

                 “Sr. Heyerdall, sua hospitalidade é legendária, muito obrigado.”

                 “Bem, partiremos imediatamente. Espero que possamos discutir alguns dos pontos em disputa no acordo durante algum momento deste voo. Tenho outros assuntos a tratar no momento e espero que tenha uma boa viagem. Josie e Brady atenderão _toda e qualquer necessidade_ que tiver. Sinta-se à vontade para solicitar o que desejar.” As implicações eram óbvias, Dean não poderia deixar de percebê-las. E se retirou, com um olhar suave e ao mesmo tempo aterrador aos dois comissários que se encontravam à porta da cabine.

                 Dean voltou a se sentar, olhando para os dois jovens que acompanharam o patrão a sua área particular do avião. Dean, aparentemente, viajaria acompanhado de mais alguns assessores do milionário, já que havia mais alguns assentos vagos, mas no momento estava sozinho. Respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole da cerveja, desejando ter pedido algo mais forte à comissária.  E ficou imaginando o que significava _“sinta-se à vontade para solicitar o que desejar”._ Por um momento ficou refletindo se Heyerdall desconfiava de sua atração tanto por homens como por mulheres, quando fizera o oferecimento dos serviços de Josie e Brady. Em outras circunstâncias, qualquer um dos dois poderia ter chamado sua atenção. Eram ambos jovens e atraentes. Mas no momento, Dean tinha que se concentrar na tarefa e descartou a possibilidade. Não era profissional misturar trabalho e prazer. Seu pai lhe ensinara isso.

                 Seis mil quilômetros. Essa era distância que cobririam na primeira parte da viagem, de Washington a Manaus, no Brasil. Dali, tomariam um barco, um iate na verdade, e seguiriam a Letícia, cidade na fronteira entre o Brasil e a Colômbia. Mais 4 mil quilômetros, mas o trajeto a ser feito por via fluvial deveria ser apreciado como um presente, segundo o ambientalista. Afinal, Alastair tinha lhe dito que era um prazer poder apreciar de perto as belezas da Floresta Amazônica em sua luxuosa embarcação e que ele deveria ver este momento como uma oportunidade para relaxar e se preparar para as duras negociações que se seguiriam na Colômbia.

                 Chegando a Manaus, Dean e seus acompanhantes foram levados a um luxuoso hotel, onde deveriam passar a noite e descansar do longo voo. Na manhã seguinte seguiriam viagem. Extenuado pela situação de estresse por que passara na jornada aérea, seguiu à risca as instruções, tomando um longo banho e caindo na cama logo em seguida.

                 Às três e meia da manhã, acordou sobressaltado. A princípio não conseguiu lembrar-se de onde estava, cercado por um ambiente estranho. Mas em apenas alguns segundos já estava em total posse de suas faculdades e a sensação de algo fora do normal o incomodava. Levantou silenciosamente da cama e dirigiu-se à porta que levava à sala da suíte que ocupava. Pela porta entreaberta, perscrutou o ambiente além do quarto. Tudo estava às escuras. Nenhum movimento ou som. Aguardou mais alguns instantes e avançou. Dirigiu-se à porta que levava ao corredor externo e verificou a fechadura. Trancada, como deveria estar. Virou-se novamente em direção à sala, e na tênue luz que entrava pela janela, observou-a cuidadosamente. Expirou calmamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de voltar ao quarto. Ao passar pela mesa onde deixara a pasta com os papéis da transação, seus percebeu algo diferente. Ela estava no lugar errado. Ele a havia deixado sobre a mesa, alinhada com o vaso de flores tropicais e agora ela estava mais perto da extremidade. Apenas um pouco distante de onde deveria estar, mas seus olhos treinados captaram imediatamente a diferença. Alguém estivera em seu quarto e mexera em seus pertences. Tinha certeza disso e não era nada bom.

                 Dean se deitou no escuro, mas não voltou a dormir. Seu estado era de alerta total. Alaistar devia ter tido algum motivo para desconfiar dele. Mandara alguém investigar mas Dean tinha certeza de que não descobrira nada. Não havia nada de suspeito em sua bagagem, ele havia se certificado de que não haveria nada de incriminatório.

                 Mas o fato de se encontrar sob o escrutínio do milionário desta maneira disparava um alarme em sua mente. Ele esperava que não estivessem suspeitando de seu vínculo com o FBI, mas não podia ter certeza. Como agente, era sua decisão desistir da missão agora ou assumir todo e qualquer risco. Como um Winchester que era, decidiu pela continuidade. Só precisava alertar Sammy do ocorrido, porque se desconfiavam dele poderiam desconfiar do seu irmão também.

                 Mas não podia arriscar qualquer tipo de contato. Seria o fim da missão. Ele tinha certeza de que Alastair tomaria as devidas providências caso algum contato fosse detectado. Dean descartou essa possibilidade. Seguiria em frente como se tudo estivesse normal. Só que estaria mais vigilante do que nunca.

                 No horário combinado, desceu para encontrar a comitiva de Alastair Heyerdall no restaurante. Os assessores financeiros e a secretária particular do mesmo estavam sentados à mesa e Dean se juntou a eles. A conversa era superficial e versava sobre a viagem que fariam. Somente a secretária particular do magnata, Ruby, seguiria no iate com eles, os outros dois iriam de avião para fazer preparativos para a reunião de negócios dos próximos dias.

                 Ela se voltou para ele, com os olhos de longos cílios negros correndo por seu rosto de forma insinuante:

                 “Já fez um cruzeiro pelo Amazonas, Sr. Smith?”

                 “Não, Srta. Cortese, não tive ainda esta oportunidade. Espero que seja tão emocionante quanto todos querem me fazer acreditar.”

                 “Não ficará desapontado, tenho certeza. Mesmo eu que já tive a felicidade de fazer esta travessia inúmeras vezes ainda me deparo com surpresas...” E olhar que acompanhou estas palavras poderia ser descrito como “predatório”.

                 “Hmmm, devo me preparar para uma viagem... excitante, então?” Dean devolveu o olhar, acompanhando-o de seu mais sedutor sorriso, o que claramente agradou à secretária.

                 Os outros funcionários trocaram um olhar de reconhecimento entre si e se desculparam, deixando a mesa em seguida.

                 “Tudo indica que será muito mais que excitante... Bem, partiremos dentro de 45 minutos. Esteja na recepção no horário, Sr. Smith. O Sr. Heyerdall é muito exigente com horários.”

                 E saiu também do restaurante, deixando Dean terminar seu café da manhã.


	2. Chapter 2

                O iate do Sr. Heyerdall era realmente impressionante. Tomaram uma lancha no porto fluvial de Manaus, que os levou diretamente à embarcação que estava ancorada a alguns quilômetros rio acima. Dean não pôde evitar o assobio que escapou dos seus lábios em vista do luxuoso navio.

                “Sim, Sr. Smith, é um belo iate. Acredito que apreciará ainda mais quando estivermos à bordo.” Heyerdall sorria com orgulho de seu brinquedo.

                Dean subiu à bordo após o milionário, seguido pela comitiva composta por mais três pessoas: Ruby, Lilith e Crowley. Lilith, segundo foi informado, era fisioterapeuta e personal trainer de Alastair e Crowley, seu guarda-costas número um. Dean achou engraçado este homem baixo e atarracado ser chamado de Chefe da Segurança, mas somente até o momento de encontrar seus olhos mortiços e frios, que lhe enviaram calafrios espinha abaixo. No quesito “intimidação”, Crowley era um gigante.

                Um funcionário uniformizado o levou a uma cabine muito bem mobiliada, de onde teria uma vista espetacular do rio Amazonas e da floresta tropical. Ruby fora conduzida à cabine contígua e antes de entrar lançara-lhe um sorriso e uma piscadinha, ambos totalmente indecentes.

                Dean, antes de fechar a porta, ouviu o agradecimento por parte de Lilith, que aparentemente fora alojada na cabine seguinte.  Dean se pôs a pensar onde Crowley dormiria, mas concluiu que provavelmente em outro deck, vizinho da cabine principal.

                Após um fausto almoço, Dean foi levado a conhecer o restante da embarcação por Ruby, a quem Alastair havia encarregado de ciceroneá-lo. Ela conhecia bem o LILA-LU mega iate, tendo acompanhado o empresário várias vezes em seus cruzeiros pela floresta amazônica.  O navio podia ser comparado a um hotel de luxo, com suas amplas salas decoradas com esmero, a academia de ginástica completa, o cinema a bordo. O deck superior poderia comportar uma multidão confortavelmente em suas espreguiçadeiras e sofás.

                Mas o iate tinha apenas cinco passageiros, além dos funcionários: marinheiros, garçons, faxineiros, chefs, seguranças compunham um pequeno exército de pessoas dispostas a  atender a seus mínimos desejos. Dean observava como Ruby e Lilith pareciam à vontade dando ordens, enquanto ele não podia deixar de sentir-se mal pelas pessoas que eram tratadas com tanta superioridade e menosprezo. O que o impressionou sobremaneira foi o fato de que o próprio Heyerdall não o fazia, tratando a todos com aquela atitude suave e ao mesmo tempo firme, de quem sabe que tem poder e parece se compadecer dos menos afortunados.

                Só que o agente sabia de que esta era uma fachada, sabendo que o homem, a quem estava aqui sob o pretexto de assessorar legalmente, era capaz de ser inclemente. Havia várias suspeitas de atividades ilegais e que envolviam sua quota de violência.

                O fim da tarde encontrou Dean deitado em uma espreguiçadeira no convés, admirando a coloração estupenda do céu no pôr do sol. Alastair tinha sido muito objetivo em dizer a ele que este passeio era parte de sua educação, que tinham vindo aqui para que ele pudesse apreciar o ambiente e a oportunidade que lhe fora dada de vivenciá-lo nestas tão confortáveis circunstâncias. Ele havia lhe prometido que conheceriam a fauna e a flora mais de perto, em algumas incursões nos dias que se seguiriam, antes de se prepararem finalmente para a reunião que ocorreria na fronteira com a Colômbia dentro de mais ou menos oito dias.

                Sua mão embalava uma cerveja gelada de sua marca preferida e ele aproveitava os sons da floresta que se recolhia para a noite em total solidão, quando percebeu as duas outras passageiras se aproximando, conversando descontraidamente. Ruby, ao aproximar-se, roçou os dedos de forma insinuante no encosto da cadeira de Dean, tocando levemente seus cabelos. Reclinou-se também, chutando para longe as sandálias e cruzando as pernas, que estavam descobertas pelo leve vestido estampado. Lilith, parecendo entediada, sentou-se do outro lado de Dean. Rapidamente um garçon veio saber o que gostariam de beber.

                “Hmm, traga-me o meu habitual” disse Lilith. Ruby pediu o que desejava e lançou um olhar à garrafa quase vazia de Dean.

                “Quer outra cerveja? Ou talvez... algo mais forte?” Dean não queria beber muito, pretendendo ficar alerta para o que acontecia a seu redor, mas se também não participasse da interação com as outras pessoas ficaria em situação delicada, poderia atrair suspeitas. Aceitou um uísque.

                Em poucos segundos as bebidas foram trazidas. Ruby fazia de tudo para puxar conversa, sempre tocando Dean levemente enquanto falava. Um toque no braço, um roçar de pé. Dean percebia que ela o estava tentando seduzir. Em outras circunstâncias ele provavelmente teria se deixado levar, mas aqui percebia o perigo. E se ela fosse amante do milionário?

                Lilith, após alguns momentos, se levantou e apoiou-se na amurada, ficando de costas para eles.

                Ruby, aproveitando-se da distração de Dean que acompanhara os movimentos da loura com os olhos, se aproximou para encostar seus lábios na orelha dele.

                “Dean, desça comigo à minha cabine...” sussurrou.

                Este, alarmado, voltou-se para a mulher morena, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa.

                Antes que pudesse responder, sentiu a mão de Lilith em sua coxa. Ela se aproximara sem fazer nenhum barulho.

                “Hmmm, posso me juntar a vocês?” perguntou, sem rodeios.

                “Claro, desde que Dean deseje nossa companhia... Ele parece meio assustado com nós duas... Talvez precise relaxar um pouco mais. Andy, mais uma bebida!”

                E assim, Dean se viu cercado pelas duas belas funcionárias de Heyerdall, que tomaram para si a incumbência de fazê-lo apreciar ainda mais a viagem.

                Tentando se manter o mais sóbrio possível, acompanhou as duas mulheres pelas escadas que levavam ao deck inferior, uma apoiada em cada braço. No caminho, encontraram Alastair, que lhes lançou um olhar divertido.

                “Muito bem, garotas, cuidem bem do Sr, Smith. Ele precisa estar relaxado e tranquilo quando chegarmos a Letícia. Os assessores jurídicos de Caballero são implacáceis”.  E completou “Sr. Smith, esse é um privilégio que poucos tiveram. Lilith e Ruby, juntas, bem...” deixou a frase inacabada, mas seu olhar dizia tudo.

                Mais tranquilo com a permissão do milionário, Dean se preparou, então, mentalmente para o que aconteceria na cabine de Ruby. Bem, se pudesse ficar alerta e ainda desfrutar da companhia das duas mulheres, que assim fosse.

                Na manhã seguinte, acordou na própria cabine, sem muita certeza de como chegara até ali. Lembrou, então, de tudo o que ocorrera no quarto ao lado. Tinha sido realmente uma experiência educativa, pensou. As duas mulheres eram extremamente sensuais e desinibidas e o fizeram se sentir muito bem.

                Levantou, vestiu-se e pediu o café da manhã pelo interfone, a dor de cabeça da ressaca sendo o único ponto negativo da noitada.

                Depois de comer e tomar alguns analgésicos, subiu para encontrar Heyerdall em seu escritório, como o garçon lhe avisara ao recolher o carrinho após a refeição.

                Crowley estava saindo da sala quando Dean chegou. Impressionantemente estava trajado em seu habitual terno preto, impecável. Dean se sentiu inseguro com relação à sua camiseta polo branca e bermudas quando tocou na maçaneta para entrar.

                Encontrou o empresário também vestido informalmente, o que o tranquilizou. Este parecia de excelente humor e lhe dirigiu a palavra animadamente.

                “Sr. Smith, tenho uma surpresa para o senhor hoje. Vejo que está vestido adequadamente para nossa breve excursão. Só aconselho que troque as sandálias por botas e faça uso de filtro solar e repelente de insetos.”

                “Sr. Heyerdall, sinto-me honrado pela oportunidade. Quando partimos?”

                “Em poucos minutos. Já mandei avisar a Srta. Cortese, que nos acompanhará.”

                Dean se dirigiu ao deck superior e aguardou. Pensou em Sammy, como teria sido se fosse ele o advogado nesta viagem.  Em como teria sido difícil recusar a oferta das duas mulheres. E em como ele ainda assim recusaria, sempre fiel a Madison. Invejava o que o irmão tinha, com seu casamento feliz e filho a caminho. Mas isso não era para ele, pensava. O trabalho era sua vida e nunca tivera tempo para se dedicar a conhecer alguém, aprender a querer alguém a longo prazo.

                Ruby se aproximou, elegante em seu conjunto cáqui de bermudas e camisa, óculos de sol e chapéu panamá. Seu sorriso continuava provocante, ainda que não fizesse menção de nenhum avanço indevido. Ela estava em seu modo profissional.

                Ruby pilotou a lancha que os levou a um passeio perto das margens, onde Dean pode observar vários tipos de aves com sua plumagem colorida, bem como alguns animais que só vira na TV. Heyerdall falava fluentemente sobre o ecossistema e de como um pequeno desequilíbrio poderia causar uma ruptura de grandes proporções. Sua fala era entusiástica e pontuada por termos científicos, parecendo o milionário ter estudado a fundo a fauna da região. Ele representava muito bem este papel, o de ambientalista, pensou o agente. Talvez nem fosse mesmo atuação, talvez tivesse mesmo interesse no assunto, paralelamente aos seus negócios escusos.

                Retornaram no início da tarde, para almoçar. Alastair aconselhou a Dean assistir alguns dos documentários que havia em sua cabine, para que pudesse aproveitar melhor as jornadas que fariam nos dias seguintes.

                E quando Ruby bateu à sua porta para convidá-lo para jantar, encontrou-o entretido com um documentário a respeito dos grandes felinos amazônicos.

                Uma rotina se estabeleceu. Todos os dias Dean e Heyerdall faziam suas excursões pelo rio. Às vezes observavam a vegetação, outras, algum animal em particular. Defrontaram-se também com vários lugares onde a ação humana fora devastadora. Geralmente Ruby pilotava a lancha. Algumas vezes Lilith os acompanhava também, mas sua atitude era sempre a de tédio velado. Ela parecia deslocada neste ambiente selvagem, ao contrário da morena, que parecia em seu elemento.

                As noites eram outra história. Às vezes ficava em seu quarto e recebia a visita de Ruby. Em outras, era Lilith que o chamava à sua cabine. E uma noite em particular, as duas o encurralaram no cinema, onde assistia a um de seus filmes favoritos, chegando lá nuas e carregando garrafas de champanhe, trancando a porta para garantir sua privacidade.

                No sexto dia, Heyerdall alertou-o que deveria se preparar para uma surpresa, a maior de sua viagem até aqui. Dean não podia imaginar o que seria, tendo ele desfrutado de tantas coisas novas. Estava quase entorpecido, parecia que estava de férias, as melhores férias de sua vida.

                Chegando à lancha, estranhou a presença de Crowley, que estava todo de preto, como sempre, mas vestindo bermuda, camiseta polo e boné. Suas pernas e braços eram muito pálidos, como se raramente fossem expostas ao sol.

                As duas mulheres também estavam à bordo e conversavam baixinho, de vez em quando trocando um sorriso. Lilith parecia mais empolgada hoje, menos entediada.

                Partiram e Heyerdall parecia particularmente de bom humor. Ofereceu a todos um brinde, já que este dia seria especial, tinha certeza. Dean bebeu a champagne, inspirando fundo o ar puro da floresta, pensando no que o aguardava a seguir.

                A lancha viajava a uma velocidade bastante grande, se afastando rapidamente do iate. Dean estranhou que desta vez, ao invés de ficarem no rio principal Crowley derivou a lancha para um dos afluentes, que Heyerdall esclareceu ser o Rio Japurá. Seguiram por cerca de uma hora antes de aprofundarem-se ainda mais na mata, seguindo pelos igarapés. Dean estava impressionado com a proximidade da floresta e estava perdido em pensamentos quando avistou algo destoante na paisagem. Havia uma construção, em uma das margens. Havia um pequeno ancoradouro e Crowley manobrou para encostar a lancha junto a ele. Finalmente iriam a terra firme, desde que partiram de Manaus havia quase uma semana. Seria essa a surpresa de que falara o milionário?

                Desembarcaram e Heyerdall convidou Dean para acompanhá-lo, enquanto os demais seguiam em direção ao diminuto edifício, que Dean percebeu devia ser uma espécie de alojamento. Seguiram pela margem por alguns metros, Alastair como sempre falando desta ou daquela espécie vegetal, dirigindo sua atenção especialmente às bromélias, que eram de sua predileção. Eram esplendorosas aqui em seu habitat natural e mesmo Dean que não tivesse grande interesse pelo assunto teve que concordar com sua beleza.

                Após alguns minutos, Alastair se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à clareira onde estava a construção. Postou-se à porta e antes de girar a maçaneta disse a Dean:

                “Bem, chegamos à surpresa. Espero que a aprecie tanto quanto eu sei que apreciarei.”

                E a abriu, permitindo que Dean entrasse. Estava tudo às escuras, não havia janelas, a única luz entrando pelo vão da porta. Mas isso não durou muito, pois ela foi fechada com um estrondo às suas costas. Dean se assustou e se virou, tentando abrir a porta. Do lado de fora um calmo Alastair lhe disse, o som abafado: “Não, não, Sr. Smith. É a sua surpresa. Fique calmo e logo descobrirá do que se trata.”

                Os alarmes internos de sua mente começaram a detonar. Os seus piores temores vieram à tona. Tinha se deixado apanhar. Demorou alguns segundos para Dean poder enxergar alguma coisa devido ao contraste entre a luminosidade externa e este ambiente fechado. Lentamente discerniu algumas peças esparsas de mobília, que pareciam mais com equipamentos hospitalares.

                Suava frio. Seus sentidos super aguçados pela insegurança ouviram o mais leve ruído e ao se voltar novamente em direção à porta, foi duramente atingido na nuca.


	3. Chapter 3

                Continuava escuro quando Dean voltou a si. À sua volta os sons eram os da floresta, do rio. Tentou levantar e percebeu que estava preso, seus pulsos, cintura e pés atados ao que parecia uma maca. A superfície em que estava apoiado era metálica. Estava despido.

                Começou a debater-se, tentando se libertar, antes de parar e decidir pensar racionalmente. Isso tinha sido uma armadilha, percebia e se penitenciava por ter baixado a guarda, dominado pelos artifícios de Alastair.

                Após alguns minutos avaliando a situação em que se encontrava, ouviu a porta abrir.

                Virou-se lentamente, e vislumbrou a silhueta das duas funcionárias de Heyerdall.

                Ruby acendeu a luz e veio em sua direção, Lilith dirigindo-se a um armário que havia em um dos cantos do aposento. Dean percebia agora que parecia um centro cirúrgico, o que era alarmante.              

                “Espero que esteja confortável, Dean” disse Ruby, correndo a mão sensualmente por seu abdômen e lhe causando um arrepio profundo. “Agora é que vai começar a diversão...” e segurou seu queixo entre as mãos, como se fosse beijá-lo. Mas apenas respirou em seu rosto, deu um sorriso e se afastou, permitindo que Lilith o espetasse no antebraço com uma seringa. Ela não parecia mais entediada.

                Quanto tempo se passou, não era capaz de precisar. Era sempre escuro quando acordava sozinho. Só havia luz quando Ruby ou Lilith estavam com ele. Mas ele mal percebia, tal o efeito das drogas que elas lhe injetavam. Era desorientador. Ele podia ter falado, podia ter estragado tudo, pelo que sabia. Ou talvez não, já que elas continuavam a vir e ele ainda estava vivo. Procurava não se mexer, porque os movimentos e sons que fazia, atraíam as mulheres de volta... Tentava pensar em uma forma de fugir, mas sentia-se tonto e fraco. Estava com fome e sede. Temia o pior, mas sua mente se recusava a desistir.

                A porta se abriu novamente e a luz se acendeu. Dean fingiu ainda estar dopado e não se moveu quando ouviu o movimento de pessoas entrando.

                Sentiu o toque de Ruby em sua carótida. Seus dedos gelados com longas unhas arranharam sua pele e ele involuntariamente se encolheu. Ruby se aproximou e falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

                “Dean, é a sua última chance. Lilith virá dentro de alguns minutos e eu aconselho que coopere desta vez. Se isso falhar, outras medidas serão tomadas. E eu não estarei mais aqui para cuidar de você...” Então, Dean teve a certeza de que não falara nada, ou ao menos não contara tudo e que ainda valia a pena ser mantido vivo.

                Mas em poucos minutos sua mente se turvou novamente sob o efeito das drogas injetadas em seu corpo pelas hábeis mãos de Lilith.

                Desta vez ele acordou e já estava claro. A luz acesa sobre sua cabeça. Mas estava amordaçado e preso pelos braços e pernas em uma posição vertical. Ouviu sons à esquerda, mas antes que pudesse se virar para olhar foi atingido no rosto por um punho fechado. Zonzo, sentiu o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto e em meio à dor, vislumbrou o rosto de Crowley.

                As sessões de espancamento por parte do Chefe de Segurança de Alastair Heyerdall eram longas. De tempos em tempos ele retirava a mordaça e fazia uma pergunta. Dean continuava a manter-se em silêncio. Ele mesmo se surpreendia com a resolução interna que o impedia de falar frente à dor tão profunda. Estava coberto de hematomas, sabia, e pelo menos dois de seus dedos da mão esquerda estavam quebrados. Um dos olhos não abria, tamanho o inchaço em seu rosto. Mas continuava calado, sabendo que muitas outras pessoas dependiam de seu silêncio. Especialmente Sam.

                Quando ficava desacordado, muitas vezes era surpreendido por um balde de água fria, e a tortura continuava até que apagasse novamente. Quando nem isso mais o despertava, Crowley se afastava e o deixava sozinho por um tempo.

                Agora a luz não mais se apagava, era um suplício constante e Dean não tinha ideia de se era dia ou noite. A maior parte do tempo passava inconsciente devido aos espancamentos. Seu torso estava queimado em vários lugares por pontas de cigarro e essa era a dor mais lancinante, os membros fraturados lhe fornecendo uma dor latejante e constante, como um pano de fundo grave para uma sinfonia de notas mais agudas.

                Deu-se conta de que sua posição não era mais a mesma. Não estava mais amarrado pelos braços e pernas na estrutura metálica em forma de estrela que Crowley usara para torturá-lo.

                Estava com os pés separados, atados às pernas da maca à qual estivera preso inicialmente. Percebia agora que ela era fixada ao chão. Seu corpo estava dobrado sobre a superfície metálica, o abdômen apoiado na superfície da mesa, seus braços atados às extremidades da parte superior. Sua cabeça e peito pendiam por sobre a borda oposta e ele era capaz de ver seus pés presos por grossas correntes e cadeados embaixo.

                A luz estava acesa e um pigarro vindo de trás o despertou de seus pensamentos.

                “Ah, Sr. Smith, vejo que está conosco novamente. É bom ver como é resiliente. Sempre desconfiei dessa sua característica e isso me fez ficar ainda mais interessado em ver como isso tudo ia se desenrolar. Estava querendo eu mesmo vir aqui conversar com o senhor, mas apesar de tudo há procedimentos a cumprir, mesmo que eu mesmo os tenha imposto.”

                Falava com seu tom habitual, monótono e calmo. Não parecia, a quem o ouvisse, estar alterado de qualquer maneira. Mas se olhassem em seus olhos perceberiam a mudança. Eles estavam iluminados frente à perspectiva que se descortinava à sua frente.

                “Seria melhor se tivesse sucumbido às minhas garotas, Sr. Winchester. Elas são duras, mas suas armas são menos dolorosas. Então, tive que enviar Crowley, o que me enraivece, pois o tratamento dele tende a desfigurar um pouco os interrogados. E no seu caso acho isto extremamente revoltante.”

                Dean respirou fundo, tentando entender o que Heyerdall estava querendo com aquele discurso.  Mas não precisou esperar muito, pois este logo continuou falando.

                “O senhor é muito atraente, Sr. Smith. Temo que isso seja um fato a que esteja acostumado. Sua beleza é extremamente excitante. Bem, no momento não é tão atraente quanto era quando chegou aqui. Mas isso não importa, porque o que tenho em mente acredito que finalmente o fará falar.”

                E o silêncio que se seguiu foi o mais assustador de tudo o que ocorrera desde que Dean fora encarcerado neste local. Somente era capaz de ouvir sua própria respiração ofegante.

                De repente, Dean sentiu. Sentiu que algo havia se encostado à parte de trás de suas coxas. Abriu os olhos e viu, sob a mesa, as pernas de Alastair atrás das dele.  Desesperado, tentou se debater, se afastar do que sabia ser o corpo nu de Heyerdall.

                “Calma, Sr. Smith. Ou devo chamá-lo de Dean daqui para frente, já que estamos prestes a ficar mais... como direi... íntimos?”

                Dean começou a gritar e a se debater com maior intensidade, mas as mãos de Alastair em seus quadris pareciam feitas de aço.

                “Claro que isso só acontecerá se não quiser falar. Eu estou lhe dando a oportunidade de sair desta ileso... bem, quase ileso, observando, como estou, o estado em que se encontra. Estou disposto a abdicar deste que seria um prazer extremo em prol da comunicação.”

                Dean só podia urrar, em desespero, enquanto dentro de sua mente uma batalha tinha lugar. Ficar calado e continuar sofrendo todo o tipo de abuso deste homem. Falar e expor sua vida e as vidas de seus colaboradores à sua fúria. Expor seu irmão. Sua cunhada. Seu sobrinho. E diante disto não havia mais conflito. A única decisão possível era calar-se e se sujeitar à humilhação e violência das ações deste monstro.

                Dean abanou a cabeça e disse em tom de desafio, ainda que a voz denotasse seu desespero:

                “Foda-se, Sr, Heyerdall!”

                “Ah, Dean, é algo nesta linha que tenho em mente...”

                Quando Dean despertou, no que imaginou serem muitas horas depois, sentia-se exaurido. Quebrado. Perguntava-se porque ainda estava vivo. Queria morrer. Seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido exposto diretamente às chamas. Desejou que alguém viesse e acabasse com seu sofrimento, se isso significava que continuaria a proteger sua família na morte.

                Continuou por longo tempo oscilando entre a consciência e um turbilhão de pesadelos.

                Finalmente, escutou a porta abrir. Rezou para que fosse seu executor e que tudo finalmente chegasse ao fim.

                Fechou os olhos, esperando. Sua respiração era quase imperceptível agora.

                Sentiu alguém aproximar-se por trás e fez uma tentativa débil de se afastar.

                Uma mão tocou seu tornozelo. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava sendo solto das correntes que envolviam seus pés. Mas não tinha forças para se apoiar neles.        

                Era Crowley quem o soltara da mesa.  Dean estava prostrado e não tinha condições para tentar lutar. Crowley o agarrou pelos cabelos e olhou em seu rosto, o desprezo estampado em suas feições.

                Sussurrou, seu hálito quente bem próximo do ouvido de Dean:

                “Se quer sair daqui vivo, não faça nenhum movimento brusco. Silêncio!”

                Dean não entendia. Crowley tinha entrado para matá-lo, tinha certeza, e agora falava em sair dali vivo?

                Crowley passou um braço em torno dos seus ombros e o ajudou a se levantar. Tanto tempo com a cabeça para baixo fez com que ficasse tonto. Dean teve que se segurar na mesa e em Crowley para não cair.

                “Vou levá-lo até um barco. Entre nele e saia daqui. Fuja. Nunca mais olhe para trás. Não venha atrás de Alastair.”

                “Eu... não... entendo...” balbuciou Dean.

                “Você só deve se lembrar que fui eu quem o ajudou, Dean. _Eu o salvei_ ” disse isto enquanto arrastava o corpo quase inerte de Dean pela floresta, até uma canoa rudimentar no igarapé. Sem cerimônia largou o corpo ferido do agente dentro dela e o empurrou na direção da correnteza.

                Era noite. A noite mais escura e longa da vida de Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

                Dr. Castiel James Novak caminhava, como todos os dias, a passos firmes pela floresta. Ia em direção à sua canoa simples, presa à margem do igarapé. Trazia às costas a mochila com seu equipamento.

                Atrás de si deixava seu alojamento, o local que habitava há quase três anos, mas que não podia chamar de lar.

                Era um container convertido em alojamento. Tinha em seu interior uma sala conjugada com cozinha, um quarto, um banheiro e um toldo servia como uma espécie de varanda com deck, onde havia uma rede e uma mesa com cadeira. Havia ainda um gerador, que lhe permitia certos confortos, como luz elétrica e água corrente. Afinal, este era um projeto dos engenheiros da sua universidade, pensado como alojamento para cientistas em ambientes longínquos. Este fora adaptado às condições amazônicas. A água da chuva era recolhida e passava por um processo para se tornar potável.  Era o mínimo necessário para sobreviver e Castiel não precisava de luxo.

                Respirando fundo, colocou os pés na canoa, acomodou-se e começou a remar. Olhou o mapa, coberto de pequenos triângulos amarelos numerados e calculou o trajeto até um dos triângulos mais distantes.  Levaria cerca de duas horas para chegar lá. Mas o dia estava bonito, não estava tão quente ainda e Castiel se deixou envolver pelos sons matutinos da floresta.

                Dean percebeu que era dia quando seu corpo ferido começou a sentir o impacto dos raios solares.

                Lembrou que estava em uma canoa, no rio e que Crowley o ajudara a chegar ali. Ele tinha dito para fugir, que ele o salvara, mas Dean percebia agora que esta era apenas uma forma mais demorada e torturante de morrer. Morreria de sede e fome, morreria afogado se a canoa virasse, talvez devorado pelos peixes. Ou de insolação. Seu fim era certo. Alastair e seus asseclas se asseguraram de que sofreria horrivelmente até o fim.

                Sentia a canoa avançando lentamente na correnteza. Não tinha forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar para onde ia. Ele só pensava que conseguira proteger sua missão e sua família e achava que podia morrer em paz. Abandonou a consciência novamente, aguardando pelo alívio que viria nas asas da morte.

                Castiel estava quase chegando ao ponto de verificação marcado no mapa. Ele era um biólogo norte-americano que viera à Amazônia para investigar a sobrevivência das abelhas. Diante dos relatos, provenientes de diversos lugares do mundo, do desaparecimento de diversas espécies, tinha se voluntariado para monitorar os enxames nativos, para verificar se aqui também o processo já se fazia notar.

                Era sua rotina visitar diferentes pontos da floresta onde deixara instrumentos para monitoração das colmeias. Coletava os dados e verificava a integridade dos equipamentos, antes de voltar ao alojamento e transferir os dados a seu laptop.

                Ele vivia em completo isolamento ali. Havia, claro, a visita mensal de um colaborador que lhe trazia suprimentos e levava os resultados para a serem enviados via internet à universidade em Boston.Trazia livros e revistas científicas, alguns romances. Não havia acesso à internet nem telefone, e entre os pesquisadores esta era considerada uma pesquisa de alto risco. Não havia forma de obter socorro médico em caso de uma emergência e o cientista ficava totalmente dependente do seu intermediário para obter itens básicos de sobrevivência.

                Mas nada disso detivera Castiel, quando decidira vir para cá. Amava seu campo de pesquisa e não tinha nada a perder. Podia muito bem se dedicar a um trabalho que, acreditava, poderia beneficiar toda a humanidade no futuro. Ele assinara um termo de compromisso assumindo todo e qualquer problema que porventura pudesse resultar em sua morte ou dano permanente, eximindo a Universidade de qualquer responsabilidade.

                Este ponto no mapa em particular era um que visitava esporadicamente, pois não havia notado a presença de colmeias em grande número. Mas precisava verificar os equipamentos, pelos quais deveria zelar.

                Estava distraído olhando o mapa, pensando se poderia fazer mais uma visita hoje e aproveitar a distância. Estava se sentindo disposto e achava que podia despender mais uma hora ou duas e verificar outro ponto.

                Sua canoa se chocou levemente com um objeto qualquer, o que o fez levantar a cabeça, sobressaltado. Pensara ser um galho na correnteza, mas surpreendeu-se ao perceber ser outra canoa, de um tipo muito mais simples e em péssimo estado de conservação. Seu choque foi ainda maior quando viu dentro dela o que parecia ser um corpo. Estava coberto de hematomas e tostado pelo sol. O rosto estava encoberto por um dos braços, de onde pendia uma mão totalmente deformada pelo inchaço. Os dedos estavam roxos.

                Voltando a seu estado de calma natural, após o susto inicial, decidiu verificar se a pessoa estava mesmo morta. Não conseguia ver indícios de respiração, mas sabia que era sua obrigação se certificar.

                Aproximou-se lentamente e o tocou no ombro. A pele estava queimando, a pessoa não só estava viva como ardia em febre. O braço escorregou, revelando o rosto massacrado de um homem, os lábios ensanguentados, os olhos arroxeados. Um dos olhos estava firmemente fechado pelo inchaço.

                Agindo prontamente, tentou transferir o corpo inerte do outro homem à sua canoa. A tarefa se mostrou praticamente impossível, então Castiel amarrou a outra canoa à sua, decidindo voltar a seu acampamento imediatamente. Antes de começar a jornada de retorno, umedeceu os lábios do homem ferido e cobriu seu corpo com sua capa de chuva, que sempre trazia na mochila, para enfrentar o clima úmido da floresta.           

                Começou a remar com renovada força, verificando de tempos em tempos a condição do estranho que encontrara à deriva.

                Castiel estava exausto, há muito não remara tanto em tão pouco tempo. Prendera sua canoa ao local de sempre e começou a puxar a outra para a margem. Pensando um pouco, achou que seria mais fácil transportar seu resgatado dentro da canoa mesmo até a casa. Era mais fácil do que tentar carregar o corpo inerte sem derrubá-lo.

                A tarefa não era fácil, sendo o chão coberto por raízes e vegetação que enroscavam nas falhas da velha e dilapidada embarcação. Ao chegar à porta do alojamento, estava sem fôlego. O homem parecia mais alto que ele e mais encorpado. Tocou-lhe a testa e verificou que ainda estava com febre. Ele não podia imaginar como aquele homem acabara onde o encontrara ou por quanto tempo estivera à deriva.

                Envolveu o corpo do homem e lentamente o levantou. Era pesado e estava inconsciente. Com dificuldade abriu a porta e se encaminhou ao quarto. Afastou o mosquiteiro e o deitou em sua cama.

                O homem estava em estado deplorável. Tinha sofrido algum tipo de acidente – o que mais poderia ser? – e tinha acabado no rio, naquela canoa. Sua pele estava queimada pelo sol, cheia de picadas de insetos, havia sangue seco em vários lugares de seu corpo.

                Sem ter tempo de se sentir intimidado ou enojado, foi buscar um balde de água limpa, algumas toalhas e seu estojo de primeiros socorros.

                Começou lavando o rosto, com movimentos muito suaves. Havia sangue em torno da boca e narinas. Os lábios estavam inchados e o nariz parecia fraturado, mas ao verificar com mais cuidado, não pôde comprovar o fato. Estava muito inchado, entretanto, devia ter sofrido duros golpes.  O contorno dos olhos estava totalmente escurecido por hematomas e ele fez o que pode para limpar a pele sem causar mais danos.  Os cabelos também estavam emplastados de sangue coagulado em diversos pontos, em especial na nuca, onde havia um galo grande.

                Continuou limpando, o pescoço, o tronco, onde verificou a presença de marcas circulares de queimaduras que não haviam sido causadas pelo sol. Suspeitava serem queimaduras de cigarro. Teria este homem sido torturado? Quem seria ele e por que teriam feito aquilo tudo com ele?

                Esfregou suas pernas, cobertas de lama, ele devia ter sido arrastado, pois seus pés estavam esfolados e faltava uma unha em um dos dedos.

                Castiel engoliu uma onda de revolta e náusea ao pensar na crueldade de certas pessoas. Nada justificava um tratamento como esse. Conhecia bem o sentimento e tinha que tentar salvar a vida deste homem, fosse quem fosse.

                Deixara os braços e mãos para o final, em particular a mão esquerda, que parecia deformada devido ao inchaço. Percebeu fraturas em dois dedos, o médio e o anular.

                O lençol onde o depositara estava agora coberto pelos vestígios da limpeza. Castiel precisava virar o corpo e limpar as costas, então estendeu um lençol limpo de um lado da cama para poder rolá-lo sem sujar as lesões novamente.

                Ao fazê-lo deitar-se de bruços, percebeu mais queimaduras de cigarro nas costas e que havia sangue seco nas nádegas e parte interna de suas coxas. Com um exame mais detalhado, percebeu ainda a presença de sêmen seco, o que lhe causou uma ânsia de vômito, ao pensar na extensão da violência que este homem sofrera.

                Continuou limpando-o, primeiro com água e sabão como havia feito na parte da frente e depois desinfetando e fazendo curativos em toda e qualquer lesão visível. Deliberou se seria melhor deixá-lo deitado de costas ou de bruços, devido aos ferimentos, mas decidiu deitá-lo de costas para ser mais fácil administrar-lhe água. Apoiou seus ombros e cabeça em dois travesseiros.

                Procurou em seu estojo de remédios algo para baixar a febre. Pingou algumas gotas em um copo d’água, tentando fazer com que o homem engolisse. Uma parte do líquido escorreu pelo queixo, mas outra encontrou sua garganta e o homem tremeu em um acesso violento de tosse. Seu olho bom abriu por um instante, embaçado e a princípio ele tentou se afastar, fracamente. Castiel procurou acalmá-lo para que pudesse administrar a medicação de que necessitava:

                “Shhh, shhhh... Calma, estou tentando ajudar. Fique calmo, isso é um remédio para a febre e a dor, engula...”

                Dean tentou novamente se soltar das mãos de Castiel, mas talvez percebendo não ser nenhum dos seus algozes lentamente se deixou recostar para tomar o remédio. Respirava com dificuldade e não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

                Voltou à inconsciência e Castiel respirou um pouco mais aliviado, porque a febre podia ser controlada daqui para frente. Envolveu ainda o tronco e membros com um lençol limpo e molhado, para diminuir o desconforto das queimaduras solares e ajudar a baixar a temperatura.

                Ainda temia pela vida à sua frente. Poderia ele, sozinho, neste fim de mundo, sem os mínimos recursos salvar este homem?

                Castiel puxou uma das cadeiras da sala para junto da cama. Precisava observá-lo de perto, certificar-se de que a febre não voltaria. Essa cadeira seria seu local de descanso por várias noites, pensou.


	5. Chapter 5

                No dia seguinte, Dean continuou a maior parte do tempo inconsciente, sendo acordado por Castiel a intervalos regulares para tomar remédio e hidratar-se.  Verificou os ferimentos, trocando os curativos e eles pareciam não ter infeccionado, mas o biólogo se preocupava com as fraturas nos dedos. Ele teria que imobilizá-los, mas não sabia se os ossos estavam na posição certa. Se tentasse colocá-los no lugar, a dor seria imensa, mas pelo menos os dedos soldariam corretamente e, se sobrevivesse a isso, não teria uma mão deformada.

                Finalmente decidiu fazê-lo, o que causou um urro de dor por parte do homem, que acordou transtornado. Castiel tentou explicar o que fazia e ele se submeteu, no final desmaiando novamente durante o procedimento. Os dedos foram atados juntos numa tala e ele lhe administrou um analgésico, que sabia, não seria suficiente, mas que ajudaria um pouco.

                No quarto dia, ao acordar, dolorido por mais uma noite na cadeira dura, Castiel se deparou com um par de olhos verdes olhando para ele. Sobressaltado tentou tomar-lhe o pulso e rapaz disse, com a voz rouca:

                “Estou vivo.”

                Castiel suspirou aliviado e passou a mão pela testa. Estava exausto. Deixara suas obrigações para cuidar deste homem que não sabia se iria sobreviver. Mas a afirmação de vida instilou nele um novo alento.

                “Bom. Fico feliz.” Parou novamente, observando o rosto do homem se contorcer de dor quando tentou se mover. “Você precisa descansar. Como está se sentindo?”

                “Já estive melhor.” Disse Dean. “Quem é você?”

                “Meu nome é Castiel. Eu o encontrei em uma canoa, no rio.”

                “Castiel?” Franziu a testa diante do nome incomum. ”E por que estou aqui? Onde é aqui?”

                “Essa é minha casa. Eu o trouxe para tratar de seus ferimentos. Quando o vi... pensei que estivesse morto. Mas não estava e eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo lá.”

                “Talvez você devesse ter deixado.” Dean murmurou, o rosto transfigurado não só pela dor física, Castiel pensou, as lembranças deviam ser horríveis.

                “Não diga isso. Você já está melhor. Não tem mais febre, as queimaduras solares já estão melhores, seus... seus ferimentos não parecem infeccionados.”

                “Você tem telefone? Rádio? Qualquer coisa?”

                “Infelizmente, não. Mas dentro de alguns dias receberei a visita de uma pessoa que pode se comunicar com outros lugares.”

                “Hummm...”

                “Qual é o seu nome?” Castiel perguntou timidamente.

                “É... Dean.” Seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe dizia para não confiar neste homem, mas fora ele quem o salvara. Mas Crowley havia dito o mesmo. Lembrou com pesar de sua missão falha, de sua total falta de percepção que o trouxera a este ponto. Fechou os olhos e pensou no irmão, que a essa altura devia pensar que estava morto. O que teria Alastair dito a todos a respeito de seu desaparecimento?

                “Dean, prazer em conhecê-lo. Você precisa se alimentar. Vou trazer um suco e depois farei uma sopa...”

                “Sopa? Eu posso estar um lixo mas... sopa...”

                “Sopa, sim, um caldo de legumes. Você está sabe-se lá há quanto tempo sem comer. Mesmo que tivesse acesso a um, eu não lhe serviria um hambúrguer ou coisa parecida!”

                E por um momento pensou neste prazer que abdicara quando viera para cá. Só quando ia a Manaus é que podia comer fast food. Manaus, que parecia tão distante agora quanto Boston.

                “Descanse e se recupere. Não tente levantar, OK? Qualquer coisa, me chame, estarei na sala ao lado.”

                Dean descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou na sua sorte. Por que não morrera? Por que motivo estava vivo? Talvez fosse para trazer à justiça aquele monstro que se chamava Alastair Heyerdall e se disfarçava de milionário ambientalista. Sim, era isso. Decidiu viver e ir atrás do homem que tentara acabar com sua vida.

                Mais tarde, quando Castiel voltou com o caldo em uma caneca, Dean fez um esforço para sentar-se e tomar a refeição. A cabeça latejava, mas outra dor o incomodou muito mais.  Ele gemeu e tentou se apoiar em apenas uma das nádegas.

                “Você... está ferido. Não... não se apoie, isso... fique de lado.” Castiel disse, percebendo o que estava implicando e ruborizando.

                Dean não o olhava nos olhos. Estava mortificado. Este homem sabia. Ele sabia a que tipo de violência tinha sido submetido.

                “Dean...” Castiel começou sem jeito.

                “Não... Não diga nada” Respondeu Dean. “Não é nada, está tudo bem. Você não ia me dar sopa?”

                Dean fez um esforço para tomar a sopa feita por Castiel, mas não conseguiu tomar mais do que alguns goles. Seu estômago revirou e ele vomitou. Sentia-se um inútil, não sendo capaz nem mesmo de se alimentar sozinho. Uma lágrima quente se formou em seu olho direito e lentamente, conta a vontade de Dean, desceu pela face.

                Castiel tentou não demonstrar que percebera, e se aproximou da cama dizendo.

                “Tudo bem, Dean, isso é normal. Vamos, tire a camiseta para que eu possa lhe dar outra.”

                Dean parecia paralisado de vergonha. Ao sentir a mão de Castiel lhe tocar o ombro explodiu:

                “Não me toque! NÃO ME TOQUE!”

                “Certo, certo. Quando puder, tire a camiseta e depois eu lhe trago outra. Descanse agora...” E se afastou, dando a ele tempo para se acalmar. Sozinho, Dean chorou baixinho, destruído pelo medo, pela dúvida, pela dor.

                Castiel, na cozinha, escutava os lamentos e sua cabeça pendeu para frente, antes de se sair da casa, indo a passos largos para a floresta.

                Quando voltou para casa, Dean estava dormindo. A camiseta suja sobre a cadeira. E a caneca vazia. Castiel sorriu.

                À tardinha Castiel entrou no quarto com seu kit de primeiros socorros. Encontrou Dean dormindo.  Tentaria não despertá-lo, mas sabia que seria difícil.

                Começou por verificar a mão esquerda. Os dedos ainda estavam inchados, mas menos. A tala estava no lugar.

                Olhou para o torso, onde as queimaduras de cigarro estavam cicatrizando. Uma delas parecia esfolada, perto do umbigo, talvez quando Dean tirou a camiseta o tecido tivesse roçado ali. Desinfetou-a. Tomou a pomada para queimaduras do estojo e espalhou com os dedos uma pequena quantidade sobre ela.  Imaginou se as das costas não estariam também em carne viva, estando em contato direto com o lençol.

                Levantou da cadeira e segurou com delicadeza os ombros do homem adormecido. Lentamente o puxou em direção ao seu corpo, para poder olhar por cima dele para as lesões. Havia duas ou três abertas, o sangue tendo manchando o lençol.

                Ele precisava deitar Dean de bruços, para poder tratar das feridas, mas... e se ele acordasse? Nunca antes Castiel fizera isso com Dean acordado. Era mais fácil fazer isso quando estava inconsciente, devido à natureza de pelo menos uma das lesões. Não sabia como ele reagiria quando Castiel o tocasse...

                Um gemido mostrou a ele que Dean despertara e tentava se mover em seus braços.

                “Calma, Dean. Sou eu. Castiel.” Disse baixinho, mantendo Dean na posição com as mãos firmes, mas o mais gentil que conseguia diante da tentativa do outro homem escapar de seu toque.

                “Preciso olhar os ferimentos nas suas costas... Alguns sangraram, preciso limpá-los.”

                Dean ainda tentou fracamente se debater, mas olhando Castiel um instante nos olhos, voltou seu corpo voluntariamente para frente, deixando a descoberto suas costas.

                Imediatamente Castiel se pôs a desinfetar e cuidar das queimaduras de cigarro, bem como verificou que as queimaduras solares haviam clareado bastante. Como estivera deitado de lado na canoa, seu lado esquerdo estava bem mais avermelhado que o direito, mas agora o rubor estava diminuindo.

                O próximo movimento era o que preocupava Castiel. Ele tinha que retirar os boxers que vestira em Dean para verificar os ferimentos na região anal. Ele já notara uma pequena mancha de sangue na peça de roupa, o que significava que precisavam ser desinfetados novamente.

                “Dean...” começou, incerto de como dizer a ele o que precisava fazer. “Eu preciso...” pigarreou. “Preciso tirar a sua...”

                Dean percebeu o que ele queria dizer e sua primeira reação foi virar-se novamente, mas Cas o segurou firme na posição em que estava.

                “Porra, cara...” bradou, mas seu corpo amoleceu, sentindo-se impotente para lutar com a força aplicada por Castiel.

                Castiel, então, lentamente puxou a peça íntima para baixo, procurando não tocar em nenhuma das queimaduras. Suas mãos estavam frias, apesar do calor sufocante do alojamento. Engoliu em seco e esfregou-as juntas antes de tocar a pele de Dean.

                “Por que está demorando tanto? Vamos logo com isso!” Reclamou Dean, o tom ríspido tentando esconder o fato que a voz estava embargada.

                “Tudo bem, vou...” E o tocou com delicadeza, ciente do constrangimento que estava causando. Havia mesmo sangue coagulado ali e ele procedeu a desinfecção com a maior cautela possível. A respiração de Dean estava ofegante, Castiel pensou que pudesse estar soluçando. Mas não, Dean aceitou o cuidado de Castiel em silêncio e quando este retirou totalmente os boxers para vestir outros limpos, percebeu que tinha se acalmado.

                “Dean, se quiser, pode se virar. Deixe-me ajudá-lo...” mas Dean já apoiava o corpo com o braço esquerdo e fazia força para se mover, seu rosto transfigurado pela dor causada pelos dedos fraturados.

                Castiel estava de cabeça baixa, não conseguia encarar Dean. Mas este rompeu o silêncio, dizendo com voz rouca:

                “Obrigado, Cas.”

                Castiel balançou a cabeça, começou a recolher o que usara para tratar dos ferimentos, colocando tudo de volta no estojo e saiu do quarto.

                Sentia-se aliviado de terem passado por isso, tudo agora seria mais fácil. E sorriu novamente, quando lembrou que tinha acabado de ser chamado de Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

                Ao sentar-se para passar a noite ao lado de Dean, Castiel parou para observar as feições que retornavam a seu estado normal, o inchaço das lacerações diminuindo. Os lábios ainda estavam marcados por cortes, mas pareciam ter um formato agradável. Dean devia ser um homem bonito, pensou.

                Ele ainda estava sem camisa, o que não era problema neste clima e Castiel observou os músculos fortes de seu peito, abdômen e braços. Era uma pessoa que se cuidava, o corpo em boas condições. Pena estar irremediavelmente marcado pelas queimaduras de cigarro.       

                Esses pensamentos tomaram Castiel de surpresa. Ele se pegara admirando Dean, e isso era algo inédito. Não costumava ter esse tipo de pensamentos a respeito de outros homens. Bem, no momento e já há algum tempo, por ninguém. Era um solitário por opção e convivia bem com seu isolamento autoimposto. Mas não podia negar que Dean emanava um magnetismo, algo forte e que devia fazer as pessoas olharem para ele. Imaginou o que fazia, se era honesto ou um criminoso.

                Precisava descobrir, pensou, mas outro dia. Por ora, decidiu ficar observando Dean dormir, em seu sono conturbado pelos mais terríveis pesadelos. Mas para Castiel, isso era território conhecido.

                Castiel foi despertado muito cedo por um gemido. Imediatamente alerta, inclinou-se para frente, na direção de Dean.

                “Você está bem?” perguntou, ofegante.

                “Essa posição está me matando, não aguento mais ficar deitado deste jeito. Preciso me virar.”

                “Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo. Para que lado?”

                “Como antes, isso, para o lado direito. Ai!”

                “Assim?” Dean estava deitado de lado, sobre o lado menos queimado pelo sol, a mão latejante para cima. E voltado na direção da cadeira.

                Castiel voltou a sentar-se, suspirando. Olhou o relógio o bocejou, se espreguiçando. Quando olhou para Dean encontrou-o olhando de volta.

                “Por que você vive aqui?” perguntou.

                “Eu sou biólogo e conduzo uma pesquisa sobre abelhas.”

                “Isso não responde _exatamente_ a minha pergunta.”

                “Eu... gosto de isolamento. Não tenho... família, gosto do meu trabalho. Sempre quis conhecer a Amazônia...”

                “Hmmm.” Resmungou Dean. “Como você se comunica com _os vivos_?”

                “Ah, um assistente, Alfie, vem uma vez por mês e traz o que preciso. Leva as informações coletadas e as transmite pela internet, lá de Manaus.”

                “Uma vez por mês? E se você ficar doente? Se tiver uma emergência?”

                “Faz parte do acordo. Eu sabia que era uma pesquisa em condições de alto risco.”

                “E quando esse... assistente voltará aqui?”

                Castiel, por um instante, ficou em dúvida se deveria revelar este fato. Não sabia nada a respeito de Dean e se ele estivesse planejando algo?

                “Hum, dentro em breve, alguns dias...”

                “Quantos?”

                Na verdade Alfie tinha deixado sua base na véspera do dia em que Castiel havia encontrado Dean. Ele tinha ficado aliviado que suas provisões estavam completas quando pensou que teria que alimentar duas pessoas ao invés de uma, como habitualmente ocorria. Levaria cerca de três semanas para voltar.

                “Tenho que verificar, não tenho certeza.”

                “Droga.”

                Castiel olhou para o rosto que agora estava franzido de preocupação e criou coragem para perguntar:

                “E você? No que trabalha? Por que está aqui?”

                Dean piscou, sua testa se franzindo ainda mais. Perguntava a si mesmo se devia confiar neste estranho. Tinha sido descuidado e isso o tinha trazido aqui.

                “Eu... ah... estava de férias, em um cruzeiro.” Mentiu. “Tive um desentendimento com outro passageiro e... bem, já sabe como acabou a história.”

                “Entendo porque quer se comunicar... Você deve ter sido dado como desaparecido.”

                “Sim, preciso...” e a verdade escapou entre seus lábios “... escrever ao meu irmão. Ele deve estar desesperado.”

                “Seu irmão? É sua única família?” Castiel perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre o homem deitado à sua frente.

                “É, ele e a esposa. E meu sobrinho, que já deve ter nascido agora.” E seu peito pareceu se comprimir, pensando no sofrimento por que deveriam estar passando, imaginando-o morto. E Sam, este poderia estar se colocando em risco desnecessário, tentando descobrir as causas da morte, tentando implicar Alastair... Ele precisava evitar isso, mas como?

                “Entendo. Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer, a não ser esperar.”

                Dean fechou os olhos, de repente exausto. Como desejava voltar para casa e acabar com o desgraçado que fizera isso. Mas não podia fazer nada mais do que melhorar e estar pronto para partir no dia em que esse tal de Alfie chegasse.

                Cas continuou olhando para Dean, na semiobscuridade. Percebera que aquela não era a verdade. Ou pelo menos não toda ela. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser tentar fazê-lo perceber que era bem intencionado e que Dean poderia confiar nele. Só não sabia se haveria tempo para isso.

                 “Olá, Dean” Cas disse ao entrar. Estava com os cabelos úmidos, tinha trocado de roupa e trazia uma bandeja com duas canecas, uma de suco de frutas e outra de sopa.

                “Ei, Cas. Espero que tenha café em uma destas canecas.”

                “Sinto muito, Dean, eu não tomo café. Mas se quiser um chá...”

                “Ah, então uma cerveja mais tarde também será impossível?” Dean se forçou a brincar.

                “Temo que sim” disse Castiel, com um sorriso. “Suco?”

                “OK, me dê aqui, estou morrendo de sede. Hmm... que fruta é essa?” perguntou com uma careta.

                “Cupuaçu, uma fruta nativa. Alfie traz a polpa congelada. Não gostou? É muito saudável.”

                “Por que as coisas saudáveis tem que ter gosto... bleargh!”

                “Não reclame! É bom para você. Talvez algum dia você experimente um bombom recheado de cupuaçu e mude de ideia...”

                “Você tem bombons aqui?”

                “Não, Dean.” Riu Castiel. “Não gosto muito de doces, mas o bombom de cupuaçu é muito saboroso. Quando você for a Manaus...” e parou, percebendo que estava dizendo a Dean e a si mesmo que em breve estaria em condições de fazer a viagem. Mas se ele fosse um fugitivo da justiça?

                “Quando eu for a Manaus não pretendo ficar tempo o suficiente para comer bombom nenhum!” Retrucou, e percebendo imediatamente que fora ríspido com Cas, sorveu o restante do suco. “Pronto. Será que quero saber o que há na outra caneca?”

                “Bem, é sopa. Sei que vou ganhar outra careta.”

                “Você já me conhece. Está certo, me passe a droga da sopa, estou faminto.”

                Cas ficou satisfeito ao ver Dean engolir a sopa toda com apetite. Perguntou se queria mais um pouco, o que fez Dean balançar a cabeça, fingindo fazer cara feia, mas aceitando a caneca fumegante alguns minutos depois.

                Castiel o deixou descansando e abriu o laptop. Ele precisava reorganizar seu calendário, já que nos últimos dias não havia saído para as visitas corriqueiras. Pensou no que faria nos dias seguintes, quando Dean já estivesse forte o suficiente para levantar. Ele precisava tentar descobrir mais sobre ele antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

                Três quartos de hora depois, entretido no relatório que fazia, quase não ouviu o som que vinha do quarto. Levantou a cabeça para encontrar Dean encostado, ofegante, na porta.

                “Dean!” Cas disse enquanto levantava e ia em sua direção rapidamente. “Por que está de pé? Devia ter me chamado.”

                “Chamei, mas acho que você estava muito ocupado. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro... isto é, se tiver banheiro aqui.”

                “Claro que há banheiro aqui. O que pensa que sou? Selvagem?”

                E ofereceu o ombro para Dean se apoiar, levando-o ao minúsculo banheiro no final do alojamento. Chegando à porta, se perguntou se devia acompanhar Dean lá dentro, mas este já estava se afastando, agradecendo e tentando se apoiar no batente.

                “Ah, obrigado, Cas, se importa se eu entrar sozinho?” Balbuciou.

                “Claro, claro, me chame se precisar de ajuda, OK? Vou prestar mais atenção desta vez...”

                “Cara, eu só preciso fazer xixi... Cruzes!”

                Castiel ouviu a porta fechar, mas não ser trancada. Bom, ele sabia que devia ficar preparado para emergências.

                Passados alguns minutos, Dean abriu a porta e parecia pálido. Castiel se apressou em ir ao seu encontro.

                “Tudo bem?” perguntou, transparecendo preocupação.

                “Estou bem, só fiquei um pouco tonto. Acho que estou há muito tempo deitado... Será que posso me sentar um pouco?”

                “Hum, que tal a rede ali fora? Assim também toma um pouco de ar fresco...”

                “OK, que seja” disse e se deixou levar para fora, parando um instante para descer o degrau que levava ao deck da varanda improvisada.

                O dia estava ensolarado, mas o ar era úmido e a roupa parecia grudar ao seu corpo, ainda que estivesse só usando os boxers emprestados por Castiel. Os sons à sua volta eram impressionantes.

                “Uau! Não sei se ia gostar de morar aqui, mas os sons... a floresta... isto é incrível.”

                “Eu sei, isso torna as coisas mais fáceis.”

                “Como aguenta esta solidão?” Perguntou Dean enquanto Castiel o colocava devagar na rede, para que pudesse ficar sentado olhando em direção à mata.

                “Ah, eu... estou acostumado. Se incomoda se eu... sentar aqui fora também para terminar meu relatório?”

                “Não, fique à vontade.”

                Castiel entrou e voltou com o laptop, sentando-se à mesa do lado de fora.  Dean estava com os olhos fechados, balançando lentamente. Parecia relaxado, o que Castiel ainda não tivera o prazer de observar. Suas feições estavam quase totalmente desinchadas e Castiel pensou que ele realmente era bonito, como supusera.

                Ruborizando frente ao pensamento inoportuno, voltou-se ao teclado e começou a digitar. Alguns minutos depois, Dean lhe fez uma pergunta.

                “Abelhas? É sobre abelhas a sua pesquisa?”

                “Sim, por que pergunta?”

                “Com tantos animais por aqui, por que abelhas?”

                “As abelhas estão desaparecendo em muitos lugares do mundo, supostamente devido às mudanças climáticas e uso indiscriminado de pesticidas, além das alterações nos ecossistemas. Esse processo foi denominado “distúrbio do colapso das colônias” ou OCD. A universidade para qual trabalho precisava de alguém que viesse ver como elas estavam por aqui, então...”

                “Que universidade?” Perguntou Dean, tentando saber mais sobre Cas, tentando descobrir se era mesmo quem dizia ser, se era confiável.

                “Universidade de Boston. Eu costumava dar aulas lá... até que me candidatei para a pesquisa de campo.”

                “É uma mudança e tanto. O que fez você querer mudar para cá?”

                “Ah... eu precisava... me afastar um pouco. Tentar coisas novas.” Disse, desviando os olhos para o teclado.

                Dean percebeu que este era um tópico delicado, mas não deveria ser motivo para desconfiança. Pelo que notara parecia que ele tivera algum tipo de desilusão amorosa.

                “Gostaria de ver algumas fotos das abelhas que pesquiso?” Perguntou depois de um tempo.

                “Bem, o que há de diferentes nelas? Abelha é abelha, certo?”

                Cas riu, e respondeu enquanto se levantava da mesa com o laptop para mostrar a Dean.         

                “Não, Dean, há muitas espécies. Deixe-me lhe mostrar.”

                Dean olhou as fotos e ouviu as explicações. Cas lhe mostrou ainda alguns mapas e gráficos, explicando um pouco mais de seu trabalho. Ele parecia estar querendo mostrar que dissera a verdade. E Dean, aos poucos, começou a acreditar que podia vir a confiar neste homem de mãos fortes e olhar gentil.


	7. Chapter 7

                Ao cair da tarde, Castiel levantou e espreguiçou-se. Dean cochilava na rede, o rosto tranquilo, a respiração no ritmo normal.

                Entrou e começou a preparar o jantar. Era um homem de hábitos simples e que gostava de rotina, mas a presença de Dean era uma alteração em seu cotidiano que aos poucos começava a lhe agradar. Não imaginou que sentisse tanto a falta de alguém para conversar, mesmo que fosse um estranho.

                Colocou a chaleira para ferver e preparar o chá. Retirou alguns biscoitos salgados de um pote na prateleira e pegou um pacote de bananas secas. Pensou nas amêndoas que estava guardando para quando tivesse vontade de comer algo especial, lembrando que Dean perguntara sobre doces. Esquentou o restante do caldo de legumes que fizera antes, tencionando dividir com ele, já que havia o suficiente.

                Estava de costas, mexendo na pia quando ouviu Dean chamar.

                “Cas, uma mão para subir o degrau, por favor?”

                “Dean, você não devia ficar fazendo tanto esforço...”

                “Sua sopa tem poderes milagrosos... Ou será o fato de eu nunca tomar sopa?” Riu. “Sinto cheiro dela novamente?” E fez uma careta, que era mais de brincadeira do que a sério.

                “Sim, e vou tomar sopa também, só para você não me acusar de tentar envenená-lo. Sente, coma um biscoito. Vou fazer um chá de camomila, aceita?”

                “Ui, não obrigado. Quem sabe um pouco daquela coisa que você chamou de suco... de que era mesmo?”

                “Cupuaçu. Fruta nativa, cheia de antioxidantes, potássio, vitamina C. É muito saudável.”

                “Alguém já me disse isso antes” brincou.

                Castiel riu e abriu a geladeira, retirando outra embalagem de suco congelado. Abriu-a e colocou o conteúdo no liquidificador com um pouco de água. Quando ficou pronto, ofereceu a Dean, que aceitou com um sorriso.

                “Obrigado, Cas...” disse. E depois de um gole, completou:  “...por tudo.”

                Após a refeição, que transcorreu de forma tranquila, com Dean perguntando mais sobre a rotina de trabalho de Cas, ele bocejou e perguntou:

                “Cas, eu gostaria de tomar um banho. Estou me sentindo mal, suado. Posso?”

                Castiel pensou um momento e disse, pesando os prós e os contras:

                “Só se me permitir ficar com você no chuveiro para apoiá-lo. Não quero ter que cuidar de mais hematomas.”

                “Ah, droga... Isto é, tudo bem. Afinal, acho que não tenho mais nada a esconder de você...” e completou com um sorriso que era mais um pedido de desculpas que outra coisa.

                “OK. Só me deixe pegar uma toalha limpa para você. E espere sentado!”

                “Certo, chefe!” resmungou Dean, mas não havia malícia nas palavras.

                Cas voltou do quarto com a toalha e se aproximou para que Dean se apoiasse nele para levantar. Caminharam lentamente até o banheiro. Cas o levou até o chuveiro e esperou que tirasse os boxers, ainda segurando-o pelo braço. Instruiu-o para que se apoiasse na parede enquanto se despia.

                “Como?” perguntou Dean, arregalando os olhos.

                “Tirar minha roupa, não vou entrar no chuveiro vestido. Espere um momento.” Mas tirou apenas a camisa e a bermuda, ficando de cueca, para alívio de Dean.

                “Bem, fico feliz que alguém por aqui possa manter sua privacidade.” Brincou ele, de modo a esconder seu constrangimento.

                Cas abriu o chuveiro e a água era fria. Não havia necessidade de água quente neste clima e além disso a caixa d’água tinha ficado ao sol o dia inteiro, então ela retinha um pouco do calor. Dean se arrepiou quando foi atingido no peito, mas logo suspirou longamente.        

                Cas o segurou enquanto se lavava. Alguns movimentos eram difíceis, ainda mais quando precisava manter a mão esquerda seca. Cas lavou-lhe os pés e os cabelos. Dean mais uma vez apreciou o toque objetivo das mãos de Castiel. Firmes e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosas.

                Ao terminar, Cas ajudou-o a sentar na tampa fechada do vaso sanitário e lhe entregou a toalha para que se secasse. Voltou para o chuveiro e rapidamente se desfez da peça de roupa que ainda vestia e que estava agora encharcada. Começou a se lavar, aproveitando a oportunidade. Dean se surpreendeu e tentou desviar o olhar.

                Mas Cas achava que era justo se Dean olhasse, afinal de contas ele tinha visto todo corpo de Dean. Na verdade, chegava quase a desejar que Dean olhasse para ele... Mas isso devia ser a solidão falando.

                Dean vestiu a camiseta e os boxers limpos que Cas lhe dera, depois de verificar os curativos. Foi menos constrangedor que a outra vez, mas ainda assim não era nada agradável, para nenhum dos dois.

                Cas vestira roupas semelhantes e depois de colocar Dean na cama, se sentou na cadeira, preparando-se para mais uma noite desconfortável.

                “Cara, deve ser horrível dormir nesta cadeira!” Comentou Dean.

                “Eu preciso observá-lo, Dean. Caso haja alguma emergência.”

                “Cas, eu já estou melhor. Você mesmo disse. A febre se foi, estou me curando. Não há lugar melhor para você dormir?”

                “Hum, pensando bem...  eu poderia colocar a rede na sala e dormir lá. Mas só se me prometer não levantar sem me chamar.”

                “Palavra de escoteiro! Só não posso mais ver você acordar com o pescoço torto.” Pensou melhor e disse “Quem sabe eu possa ir dormir na rede e você volta para sua cama?”

                “Sem discussão. Já estou indo. Durma. Qualquer coisa, me chame.”

                “Boa noite, Cas, sonhe com os anjos.”

                “Boa noite, Dean...” Disse em voz alta e completou baixinho “... é uma pena que eu não acredite mais neles.”

                Cas deitou-se na rede, no escuro. Ouvia Dean ressonar no quarto ao lado e pensou em quem ele era na verdade. Iria perguntar outra vez no dia seguinte. Quem sabe agora pudesse receber uma resposta mais próxima da verdade.

                Fechou os olhos, mas o sono não veio logo. A imagem de dois olhos verdes e um sorriso bonito continuava em sua mente.

                Pela manhã, Castiel levantou e preparou a refeição matinal. Desta vez, a bandeja de Dean continha além do suco habitual, alguns biscoitos, algumas amêndoas e uma banana.

                Encontrou Dean acordado, esperando por ele.

                “Cas, banheiro, por favor... agora!” o senso de urgência era inconfundível. O biólogo apoiou a bandeja na cama e rapidamente o ajudou a ir até o banheiro.

                Aguardou alguns momentos e ouviu Dean perguntar por uma fresta na porta:               

                “Ah... você não teria uma escova de dente sobrando?”

                Castiel se surpreendeu por não ter pensado nisso ainda.

                “Claro, espere um segundo.” Abriu o armário do quarto e pegou uma escova embalada de uma das gavetas. “Desculpe” disse quando a entregou a Dean.

                Ele não se incomodou de fechar a porta novamente e Cas o observou fazer a higiene bucal.  Depois ele ficou olhando para seus hematomas no rosto, que estavam de uma cor amarelada.

                “Ugh... ainda estou parecendo um lixo!” Resmungou, abrindo a porta e tentando caminhar sozinho até a mesa.

                Cas se levantou para ajudá-lo, mas Dean fez um sinal com a mão para que ficasse onde estava.

                “Viu? Já posso andar sozinho. Seu tratamento é milagroso, amigo.”

                Castiel sentiu algo quente explodir no peito. Amigo. Ele usara a palavra _amigo._

“Vou buscar sua comida, vamos comer aqui na sala. Sente-se.”

                Dean sentou-se e pensou que depois de tudo o que acontecera, devia confiar em Castiel. Ele era um homem bom e tinha feito muito por ele. Esperava que não fosse outro julgamento errôneo.

                “Pronto. Comece a comer enquanto faço meu chá...”

                “Cas... preciso lhe contar uma coisa.” Começou Dean, inseguro.

                “Não me conte nada, se não quiser. Não mudará em nada o meu modo de agir, OK?”

                “Não, eu... eu preciso. Quero confiar em você, preciso que me ajude, se puder...”

                “Fale, então e eu verei o que posso fazer. Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e não ferir minha consciência.”

                _Que maneira estranha de falar_ , pensou Dean. Mas ele tinha direito de fazer seu próprio julgamento depois de ouvir sua história.

                “Cas, eu... sou... um agente do FBI.”

                Castiel ouviu e arregalou os olhos. Acenou para que continuasse falando.

                “Eu estava em uma investigação muito séria. Mas me deixei enganar e quase... acabei morto. Só não morri porque... bem, você sabe.”

                Castiel balançou a cabeça e continuou em silêncio, aguardando que continuasse.

                “O criminoso que perseguia é cruel. Ele está envolvido com o narcotráfico e é muito perigoso, apesar de sua fachada pública e seu aspecto afável. É... um... monstro.” Engoliu em seco.

                “Foi ele quem... fez isso com você?” Castiel finalmente perguntou, pálido.

                “Bem, seus asseclas e ele. Tentaram me drogar primeiro, depois me torturaram e por fim... ele, ele...”

                “Entendo. É uma pena que eu não tenha colhido uma amostra quando o limpei.”

                “Amostra?” Sussurrou Dean.

                “Sim, havia sangue e... esperma em suas coxas. Ele poderia ser identificado como o agressor.”

                Isso seria perfeito, mas essa possibilidade não existia mais.

                “Cas, eu... preciso me desculpar. Você tem sido bom para mim e eu fiquei aqui desconfiando de você...”

                “Acho que no seu lugar faria o mesmo, não é necessário se desculpar. Continue, por favor.”

                “O que me aflige é que meu irmão sabe quem ele é e vai querer continuar investigando quando souber de meu desaparecimento, se é que já não sabe. Tantos dias depois posso até estar sendo dado como morto. Não posso deixar que Sam se envolva. Ele tem Madison e o bebê para se preocupar.”

                “E o que você pode fazer?”

                “Preciso fazer um relatório completo para meus superiores. Tenho que procurar provas e voltar aos EUA, o quanto antes. Preciso falar com Sam.”

                “Mas você só poderá fazer isso quando Alfie vier até aqui. Não temos meios de chegar a alguma cidade grande o suficiente para você ligar para os EUA.”

                “Eu sei, mas quando você falou em amostra... Talvez pudéssemos ir até o local em que você me encontrou e procurar o abrigo que usaram para me torturar? Quem sabe possamos encontrar provas da presença de... do meu agressor? Você saberia chegar lá novamente?

                “Posso ir até onde o achei, mas você teria que ir comigo para identificar o local. E ainda não está forte o suficiente para isso, temo.”

                “Mas Cas, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Essa inatividade está me matando! Fico o tempo todo pensando em Sam.”

                “Tudo bem. Vamos pensar com calma. Acho que precisamos de mais uns seis ou sete dias para que você esteja relativamente bem para ir comigo na canoa. Até lá... acho que poderia começar a escrever seu relatório, use meu laptop.”

                Dean pensou por um instante, seu desejo era ir até lá neste exato momento, mas sabia que Cas estava certo.

                “Tudo bem. Eu vou esperar, mas não mais do que sete dias. Vou me concentrar em escrever tudo o que sei e que vi...”

                “E se você estiver bem... _só se estiver bem_ , está me ouvindo, Dean? Iremos até lá.”

                Terminaram de comer, discutindo seu plano de ação. Castiel limpou a mesa e colocou o laptop na frente de Dean.

                “Mãos à obra.” Disse com um toque no ombro e um sorriso encorajador.


	8. Chapter 8

                Dean ainda precisava de pausas para descansar entre os momentos em que escrevia. Quando se deitava, Cas pegava o laptop e lia, com sua autorização, tudo o que tinha escrito. Ele foi ficando cada vez mais revoltado com tudo que este suposto milionário ambientalista fazia ao redor do globo. Como se o mundo fosse seu playground particular e ele fosse o valentão de plantão.  Também se sentia cada vez mais orgulhoso de conhecer Dean e poder descobrir como era inteligente e capacitado em sua profissão, apesar dele se sentir tão culpado, tão tolo de se deixar apanhar em uma armadilha. Sua devoção ao irmão também era algo muito louvável.

                Cas continuou a cuidar dele, estabelecendo uma rotina de comer, escrever, descansar, tomar banho, fazer curativos. Tudo ia ficando mais confortável entre eles e Cas tinha certeza de que tinha encontrado em Dean um amigo.

                Dean estava decidido a estar pronto em uma semana e começou a comer mais e melhor, sem reclamar (muito) do que Cas lhe oferecia. Ele sabia muita coisa sobre nutrição e Dean sentia que estava ganhando forças a cada dia.

                Na véspera do dia em que deveriam ir ao lugar onde fora torturado, Dean estava na rede com o laptop no colo e descrevia seu último encontro com Alastair antes do encarceramento. Não podia acreditar que não estivera alerta o suficiente para perceber as maquinações do milionário e seus comparsas. Só não entendia, realmente, a participação de Crowley em sua libertação.

                Castiel tinha ido até um dos pontos de verificação de enxames mais próximo e logo estaria de volta, agora que sabia que Dean podia ser deixado sozinho por alguns períodos limitados de tempo. 

                Dean estava cansado de pensar, fechou o editor de texto, e se recostou bocejando. Ainda se sentia um pouco fraco, mas sabia que não podia demonstrar isso na frente de Castiel, senão ele não aceitaria fazer a viagem prometida.

                Seus dedos sonolentos procuraram o botão de desligar, mas se desviaram e uma pasta foi aberta por engano. Dean se apressou para fechá-la, não querendo abusar da bondade do homem que o ajudara, bisbilhotando seus arquivos, mas... Apenas uma foto estava ali. Uma foto de Castiel com uma mulher e uma garota louras. Todos os três sorrindo para a câmera, em frente a uma casa com jardim. Cas parecia mais novo, menos cansado... Parecia feliz. Dean observou a foto por alguns minutos antes de fechá-la e desligar o aparelho, que depositou ao seu lado na rede. O arquivo não especificava nomes, seu título era uma sequência de números e letras, como são salvas as fotos nas máquinas digitais.

                Fechou os olhos tencionando dormir um pouco, mas aquela família sorridente que havia visto não deixava seus pensamentos.

                Quando Castiel chegou, encontrou Dean na cozinha. O laptop estava fechado sobre a mesa e ele estava cozinhando.

                “Dean, o que...” começou a perguntar, mas Dean se virou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e Cas não sabia mais o que dizer.

                Dean tinha tentado fazer uma surpresa para Cas (e se ele estivesse agradando a si mesmo, só um pouco, que mal havia nisto?), assando uma torta. Dentre as frutas que encontrou na despensa, as únicas com as quais havia trabalhado eram as bananas, então foi isso que usou. Sabia a receita de sua mãe de cor, então era só questão de se dedicar ao trabalho. O forno elétrico era meio complicado, mas ele conseguiu se assegurar que estava no ponto.

                O cheiro adocicado de canela e fruta que emanava da cozinha era tentador. Castiel raramente se dava ao luxo de fazer algo tão elaborado. Agora sua boca salivava e ele estava ansioso para provar.

                Ele se aproximou da mesa fungando e sorrindo, mas Dean foi logo dizendo:

                “Nada disso, senhor observador de abelhas! Um banho primeiro, depois o jantar. No final, a sobremesa.”

                Castiel riu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Olhou para Dean e viu que estava de cabelo úmido.

                “Você não só fez o jantar...”

                “E a sobremesa, não esqueça!” Dean disse, apontando o dedo em sua direção.

                “E a sobremesa e ainda tomou banho sozinho? Vejo que está mesmo pronto para sairmos amanhã.”

                Dean o encarou e seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto.

                “Sério?” perguntou “Amanhã... mesmo?” Agora que se aproximava o momento de rever seu cativeiro se sentia um pouco inseguro.

                “Se você estiver disposto, estou pronto a acompanhá-lo.” Afirmou Cas.            

                “Tudo bem, então. Amanhã. Agora... banho e jantar. Depois planejamos tudo, OK?”

                Depois que Cas tirou a mesa e fez questão de lavar a louça (e arrumar a bagunça que Dean tinha feito enquanto preparava a torta), sentaram-se novamente à mesa, com o mapa de Castiel à frente. Ele apontou o lugar onde estava indo quando o encontrara. Ele estava subindo a correnteza, enquanto Dean vinha descendo. Havia uma bifurcação poucos quilômetros adiante, onde Castiel tomaria a direita, então supôs que o cativeiro de Dean fosse à esquerda. Não podiam estimar a distância com segurança, posto que Dean tinha sido libertado à noite, mas não sabiam a que horas e quando Cas o encontrara já era perto das dez da manhã.

                Dean estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo tenso de voltar aquele lugar. Não achava que houvesse alguém lá no momento, mas quem podia garantir? Além disso, tinha receio de que as lembranças das horas, dias que passara ali fossem lhe causar algum tipo de surto emocional. Ele sempre fora controlado e frio, mas nunca passara antes por uma experiência tão traumática. Sentia que ali, no alojamento simples do biólogo, não havia perdido a cabeça apenas pela presença calmante e pelos cuidados constantes e dedicados de Cas. Ele era o que estava lhe dando estabilidade para pensar com tranquilidade.

                Dean, mais tarde, ao deitar-se para dormir na cama emprestada, ficou pensando no destino que tinha feito com que encontrasse, em um lugar tão remoto, um amigo. Tinha poucos, na verdade. Seu irmão, Victor, Garth, Charlie. Essas eram as pessoas com quem passava seu tempo livre, mas pensou no quão pouco elas sabiam de suas dúvidas, seus medos, sua carência emocional. Eles conviviam com um Dean alegre, brincalhão, que gostava de ir a bares, conquistar garotas e rapazes para relacionamentos breves, uma pessoa aparentemente sem preocupações. O que não sabiam, porque Dean nunca deixava transparecer, era o quanto se sentia solitário, o quanto desejava uma companhia, alguém para poder dividir suas questões pessoais. Ele sempre usava uma máscara, mesmo com os mais próximos, para se proteger. O único que sabia o que se passava era Sam, de quem nunca conseguira esconder nada, por mais que tentasse.

                E pensou em Cas. Dissera tão pouco a ele, contara-lhe apenas o mínimo e ele ainda assim lhe devotara atenção e dispensara cuidados. Tinha visto Dean em seu pior estado físico e emocional e ainda assim permanecia leal. Confiara nele. Não só o ajudara a se curar como enfrentaria com ele uma das situações mais difíceis de sua vida.

                E Dean começou a imaginar. Fantasiou uma vida ali, no fim do mundo, cercado pela densa floresta, que podia ser hostil, mas que no momento lhe parecia um lar. Este lugar simples, de confortos básicos e vida sacrificada lhe parecia muito mais atraente do que seu confortável apartamento em Washington e seu escritório do Bureau, os bares, a vida agitada da cidade.  Mas ele sabia: o que sentia era gerado pela presença de Castiel. Sabia ser uma coisa comum pessoas se apaixonarem por quem cuidava delas em situações extremas. Mas ao lembrar da foto da família que encontrara no laptop, pensou que isso não tinha chances de acontecer. Em nenhum universo conhecido.


	9. Chapter 9

                Na manhã seguinte, Castiel lhe deu uma bermuda e uma camiseta para vestir. Botas, também, mesmo que fossem um pouco apertadas, ainda mais por causa da unha perdida no seu pé direito. Mas nada disso impediria os dois de voltarem ao inferno pessoal de Dean.

                Cas pegou a mochila, onde colocara a sempre presente capa de chuva, o mapa, uma máquina fotográfica digital, algumas garrafas de água, repelente de insetos, filtro solar, algumas barras de cereais, remédios básicos para o caso de Dean se sentir mal e o mais importante – uma faca grande, de caça, que Dean não sabia que ele tinha.

                Dirigiram-se à canoa de Cas em silêncio. O caminho era longo, levaria mais de duas horas para chegarem perto de seu destino. Talvez uma hora a mais. O sol e o calor eram inclementes ali e Cas entregou a Dean um boné, colocando ele mesmo um chapéu de tecido cáqui.

                A maior parte do trajeto foi feita em amistosa conversa, vez por outra um apontava algo interessante para o outro. Castiel sabia muito sobre a fauna local e quando Dean perguntava, ele se sentia feliz de poder compartilhar seu conhecimento. Isso ajudava a aliviar a tensão que Cas sabia Dean estava sentindo.

                Castiel checou novamente o mapa e percebeu que se aproximavam do ponto onde encontrara Dean na canoa. Avisou a ele, que imediatamente se retesou, fechando o rosto.

                Um pouco além, rio acima, encontraram o local onde havia a bifurcação. Deviam seguir pelo rio da esquerda e dali para frente, teriam que ficar em alerta.

                Os olhos treinados de Dean vasculhavam as margens, em busca do pequeno ancoradouro e do local onde fora mantido prisioneiro.

                Castiel olhava para Dean, seu rosto uma máscara inexpressiva, tentando não demonstrar o quanto sofria com a angústia do amigo.

                Cerca de uma hora depois Dean engasgou com a água que estava bebendo. Castiel olhou para ele primeiro, depois em direção à mata e então viu. As tábuas do ancoradouro, meio escondidas entre a vegetação.  Ele olhou para Dean novamente, que estava trêmulo. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, firme, e o encarou por um momento.

                “Devemos prosseguir?” perguntou em voz baixa e recebeu um aceno de cabeça. Ele remou com mais intensidade agora, aproximando-se rapidamente da margem, mas não diretamente do ancoradouro. Sua pequena embarcação não precisava dele.

                Desembarcam a cerca de duzentos metros do local. Dean estaca tenso, mas tentando respirar fundo para se estabilizar, Castiel percebeu. Assim sendo, tomou a dianteira, lançando um olhar para que Dean o seguisse. Logo a construção se fez visível no meio dos troncos. Pararam e analisaram a situação. Tudo parecia calmo, mas decidiram aguardar um tempo para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém guardando o lugar.

                A espera pareceu interminável e de repente Dean se levantou, a faca na mão e avançou a passos largos em direção à clareira onde estava o tosco alojamento.

                Parando atrás de uma arvore por um momento, Dean acenou para que Cas o acompanhasse. Se alguém estivesse aqui, estaria além daquela porta.

                Dean caminhou hesitante em direção a ela e quase riu alto quando vi que não estava trancada. Ele podia imaginar Alastair do alto de sua prepotência, seguro de que ninguém encontraria este lugar, muito menos depois de ter estado dentro dele, como Dean. Brandindo a faca à sua frente, Dean a empurrou lentamente e a escuridão do interior o fez arrepiar-se.

                Mas Castiel estava logo atrás dele, a mão que o sustentara antes agora em suas costas, um toque leve, mas seguro. Dean engoliu em seco e avançou, procurando o interruptor.

                Ao acender a luz os dois se depararam com o tão temido cenário. A maca fixada ao chão, a armação metálica onde fora torturado, correntes, cadeados, o armário no canto, de onde retiraram as seringas e as drogas para dopá-lo.

                O ar parecia pesado, como uma substância grossa e pegajosa que envolvia os membros de Dean. Parecia difícil de ser inspirado e ele se sentia tonto. Apoiou-se à maca e seu estômago revirou. Saiu rapidamente e vomitou, do lado de fora. Cas estava a seu lado em segundos, oferecendo o conforto de sua presença e água para enxaguar a boca.

                Dean ofegava, trêmulo, o suor empapando suas roupas leves. Castiel não forçou a situação e permaneceu ao lado do agente até que se acalmasse.

                Alguns minutos depois seus olhos se encontraram, os de Dean deixando finalmente o chão. Lágrimas se avolumavam ali, mas Dean não ia permitir que caíssem. Ele tinha que ser forte e conseguir todas as provas que pudesse contra Alastair Heyerdall.

                E então, tudo ficou claro. O caso que estivera por tantos meses construindo e que ainda carecia de provas concretas agora está completo. E a prova era _ele mesmo_. Ele e o que vivera neste local horrendo. Seriam as provas da crueldade daquele que se autoproclamava um benemérito, um ambientalista. Dean tinha certeza que não fora o primeiro nem o último a ser trazido ali, ao que o bandido considerava um perfeito local de tortura e execução, na longínqua Amazônia, terra de ninguém.

                Cas ofereceu a mão para que se levantasse e juntos voltaram para dentro. O ambiente fora limpo, não havia marcas de sangue ou de qualquer outro fluido corporal. Dean pensou que mesmo se houvesse, não teriam como recolher material de forma confiável para ser usado como prova. O que tinham que fazer era fotografar tudo, o que corroboraria o relato de Dean e marcar sua posição o mais acuradamente no mapa de Castiel. O FBI mandaria um time de especialistas para conseguir as provas.

                Heyerdall tinha sido tão displicente a ponto de nem trancar a porta. Qual seria a possibilidade de ter deixado provas ali por negligência? Dean sentia que havia grandes chances.

                Fotografou tudo, por dentro e por fora. Enquanto registrava as imagens pensou em quantos tinham tido a sorte de saírem dali vivos, se os que pereceram tinham tido seus corpos jogados no rio ou se haviam sido enterrados na mata.

                Uma fúria se avolumou dentro dele e não mais conseguiu conter o choro convulso. Castiel manteve-se a uma distância segura para evitar que fizesse alguma coisa impulsiva, mas não tocou nele. Sabia que o que revivera no dia de hoje, poucas pessoas teriam tido a fortaleza de enfrentar. Mas Castiel sabia que a motivação de Dean para levar Heyerdall à justiça e proteger seu irmão seriam o suficiente para mantê-lo são. Pelo menos por ora.

                Esperou o outro homem se acalmar, secar o rosto. Dean se voltou para o rio e ficou ali por alguns minutos. Virou-se então para Castiel e disse simplesmente:

                “Obrigado.” E começou a caminhar em direção à canoa.

                O retorno ao acampamento foi muito diferente da jornada de ida. O silêncio era opressivo, mas nenhum dos dois fazia menção de rompê-lo. As quase três horas pareceram uma eternidade. Dean fez questão de se revezar com Cas nos remos, mesmo que este ainda dissesse que precisava poupar suas energias. Dean estava decidido a fazê-lo e nada o poderia demover.

                Alcançando seu destino, Castiel atou a canoa ao local habitual e olhou para Dean, que parecia relutante em deixar a pequena embarcação. O dia chegava ao fim e os insetos começavam a cercá-los em nuvens.

                “Venha, Dean, precisamos comer e descansar. Um banho também seria bom.” E começou a andar lentamente, vez por outra lançando olhares ao homem ainda sentado na canoa. Deixou-o finalmente para trás, quando não mais suportou a tristeza que emanava dele.

                Entrou no alojamento, depositando a mochila no chão, perto da porta. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, para pegar roupas limpas para os dois e depois colocou a chaleira no fogo. Dean iria tomar chá de camomila, que o ajudaria a relaxar, quisesse ou não. Deparou-se com a metade da torta na geladeira e pensou em como o amigo tinha estado bem disposto no dia anterior, em contraste com o homem esfacelado de hoje.

                Esperou mais alguns minutos e diante da ausência de Dean, começou seu caminho de volta à canoa. Dean estava encostado a uma árvore, olhando o por do sol. Castiel se aproximou devagar, até estar ao lado dele.

                “Esse céu... vou sentir falta disso quando...” e se virou para Cas, inclinando-se para frente para ser envolvido pelos braços firmes do biólogo.

                Não chorou, mas se deixou ficar no abraço apertado por algum tempo. Então pigarreou e disse. “Teremos sopa para o jantar ou você está pensando em algo mais substancioso?” Um sorriso acompanhou a fala e era a máscara perfeita que Dean se acostumara a usar para lidar com seus sentimentos.

                A noite foi silenciosa. Comeram trocando poucas palavras, a maior parte gracejos forçados por parte de Dean, que insistia em fugir de assuntos mais sérios. Banharam-se e foram deitar.

                Castiel ficou deitado na rede por muito tempo, tentando escutar Dean ressonar, mas este parecia também insone.

                A mente de Castiel se distanciou dali e aos poucos retornou ao inferno, como ele o conhecera pessoalmente. Dean não sabia de nada a este respeito,não havia lhe contado. E pensou que, se arranjasse coragem para fazê-lo, devia contar sua história. Eram dois homens reduzidos a fragmentos de sua anterior integridade e talvez pudessem encontrar, juntos, meios de superar as trevas que os envolviam.

                Mas a dor de Castiel, ainda que mais distante no tempo, era tão presente como a de Dean, e ele não tinha certeza se encontraria forças para compartilhá-la. E não achava que deveria adicionar mais nada à carga já muito pesada que Dean carregava.

                Quando um novo dia se anunciava é que finalmente se deixou envolver pelo sono, exausto de tanto sofrer.


	10. Chapter 10

                 Quando acordou, já era metade da manhã. Uma caneca de chá e alguns biscoitos em um prato estavam na mesa ao lado da rede. A porta estava aberta e por ela Cas vislumbrou Dean na mesa externa, digitando, concentrado. A máquina digital estava conectada ao laptop.

                “Bom dia, Dean, vejo que está determinado a terminar seu relatório. Dormiu bem?” perguntou apenas de forma retórica.

                “Mais ou menos. Pesadelos, como sempre. Mas acordei com a mente clara, pronta para escrever.”

                “Vou tomar o meu chá, obrigado por tê-lo preparado para mim.”

                “É o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Só espero ter acertado.”

                “Posso sentar aqui fora com você? Não quero atrapalhar.”

                “A casa é sua” Brincou. “E preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Venha, sente aqui.” E puxou a cadeira para seu lado.

                Cas se sentou e depois de algum tempo Dean lhe pediu que lesse o que escrevera e visse onde ele tinha inserido as fotografias tiradas na véspera.

                Dean permaneceu com ele enquanto lia e fazia perguntas de vez em quando.

                O relatório era ao mesmo tempo conciso e detalhado, isto é, continha o estritamente necessário, sem omissões, mas também sem floreios. Era a própria maneira de Dean se expressar, objetiva e clara. Não havia nenhum traço de seu envolvimento emocional na questão.

                Cas o congratulou pelo conteúdo do relatório e Dean respirou, aliviado.

                “Obrigado, Cas. Eu sei que já lhe disse isso antes, mas... O que fez por mim é algo que nunca poderei pagar.” Disse, olhando-o intensamente nos olhos.

                Castiel resmungou um “Hum” meio sem jeito e balançou a cabeça, baixando os olhos rapidamente para fugir ao olhar do outro.

                Observou a tela do computador, onde estavam seus ícones e se surpreendeu com o fato de umas de suas pastas particulares ter sido movida. Imediatamente foi tomado pela raiva e disse entredentes:

                “Quem disse que podia mexer em meus arquivos pessoais, Dean? Como pôde fazer isso comigo... depois de tudo?” Arrastou a cadeira para trás derrubando-a e, transtornado, voltou para dentro, só para voltar com a mochila e as botas na mão alguns segundos depois.

                “Cas, eu...” Dean tentou começar a explicar, mas Cas já estava longe, indo em direção à canoa, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso que impedia qualquer tentativa de Dean segui-lo.

                Dean passou o resto da manhã entrando e saindo do alojamento, sem saber o que fazer. Ele tinha, sem querer, estragado tudo. Quando o pior parecia ter passado e as coisas com Cas estavam cada vez mais confortáveis ele tinha que ter derrubado com um gesto estúpido todo o trabalho que tinham feito.

                Cas não podia mais confiar nele. Ele sabia, mas não havia para onde fugir. Não havia transporte para sair dali, ele não tinha nem mesmo uma muda de roupa sua para poder ir embora, se pudesse.

                Sentou-se no degrau da varanda e ficou pensando no que poderia fazer para remediar a situação. Não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Palavras pareciam sem sentido diante da reação de Cas. A hora do almoço chegou e se foi. A tarde, com seu calor e umidade se estendia à sua frente e a possibilidade de enfrentá-la sozinho neste lugar lhe parecia tediosa.

                Com a cabeça latejando, inclinou-se para trás e deitou no deck de madeira, encarando o toldo acima, as mãos entrelaçadas sob a cabeça. Não tinha fome, nem vontade de cozinhar. Fechou os olhos e desejou nunca ter aberto acidentalmente aquela pasta.

                Despertou algumas horas mais tarde, quando passos ressoaram pelo deck. Cas estava de volta!

                Ele se levantou rapidamente e tentou seguir Cas para dentro, mas depois de tanto tempo deitado, teve uma tontura e precisou se agarrar à rede para continuar de pé.

                Castiel viu e logo depois estava a seu lado, perguntando:

                “Você está bem?”

                Parecia ter retornado a seu humor habitual e ao seu modo atencioso de sempre.

                “Oi, Cas... acho que levantei muito depressa...”

                “Dean, eu... preciso me desculpar. Eu sei que minha reação foi...”

                “Não, não se desculpe, por favor, eu é que abri aquela pasta por engano, nunca...”

                “Eu sei e peço desculpas por tê-lo julgado tão duramente.”

                “Eu... foi sem querer. Estava tentando desligar a máquina, mas por deslize abri a pasta. Sinto muito ter olhado, sei que é particular...”

                “Bem, sobre isso...” começou Cas e parou de falar, como se procurando as palavras adequadas “Eu devia ter lhe contado. Devia ter confiado em você como confiou em mim. Sinto muito.”

                “Você não me deve explicações, Cas. Não tenho esse direito, por favor...”

                “Não, Dean, eu preciso lhe contar. Não posso mais deixar tudo isso fechado dentro de mim. Quando me enfureci hoje cedo é porque percebi imediatamente que tinha que falar, tinha que contar tudo a você e não sabia se estava pronto. Sua ação inadvertida colocou em movimento algo que eu venho tentando evitar há tempo.”

                A tarde já tinha ido embora e Castiel se sentou no degrau, onde antes Dean tinha se sentado.  Colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça, angustiado.

                Dean sentou ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio, observando a massa negra que era a floresta agora.

                Castiel olhou para a escuridão à frente, rodeado apenas pelos sons noturnos. Respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça. Dean continuou quieto, sem saber o que fazer.

                “Eu... Sou um fugitivo, Dean.” Disse baixinho. “Mas não pense que... não da justiça ou de ninguém... Tenho fugido do meu passado, de mim mesmo há muito tempo...”

                Os minutos se estendiam entre as frases, Castiel parecia tomado pelo mais profundo sofrimento.

                “Mas o passado está comigo todos os dias, não importa se eu estou aqui, lá em Boston ou em qualquer outro lugar... Dormindo ou acordado, está sempre comigo...”

                “Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, Dean, desde que vim para cá. Nem mesmo Alfie sabe de nada. Ele acha que sou um excêntrico, não imagina o que o porquê de vir me isolar neste lugar.”

                Dean baixou os olhos, compreendendo que Castiel estava pronto a fazer confidências e que isto era algo que parecia além de suas forças no momento. Ficou quieto, esperando que continuasse ou que decidisse que ele não era digno de saber o que acontecera.

                “A foto... A foto que encontrou. Ela... É a única que trouxe comigo. Ela está lá, mas é como se não estivesse. Não olho nunca para ela, está guardada e eu... não consigo olhar para ela.”

                Castiel respirou fundo, apertou os olhos antes de continuar. “Não preciso, na verdade. Está gravada em minha mente de forma indelével.”

                Engoliu em seco, e continuou, a voz trêmula, alguns minutos depois:

                “São... Amelia... e Claire... Minha esposa e filha.”

                “Elas... Amelia era uma mulher especial. Fomos casados por 15 anos. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, nos conhecemos no colégio. Nunca me relacionei com outra pessoa, tudo que aconteceu em minha vida foi com ela... Depois veio Claire, a menina mais linda, mais amorosa, mais gentil que já conheci.”

                “Éramos muito felizes, achando que tínhamos tudo. E penso que tínhamos mesmo.”

                “Até que um dia...” começou e seus ombros foram sacudidos por um soluço intenso, mas Castiel se recompôs e continuou:

                “Elas estavam fazendo compras, meu aniversário estava próximo e queriam me comprar um presente...”

                Dean o olhava com respeito, aguardando que continuasse, mas Cas estava como que em transe. Falava, ficava quieto, como se pesasse as palavras, como se fosse difícil dizê-las.

                “Elas... elas... foram pegas como reféns em um assalto, Dean.”

                Dean arregalou os olhos e esperou pelo desfecho que devia ser terrível.

                “E elas... elas...” E foi tomado por um choro convulsivo. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e seu corpo sacudia violentamente, como se impossibilitado de evitar.

                Dean não sabia o que fazer. Podia sentir a enormidade da dor deste homem que lhe salvara a vida. Hesitou por um instante, mas se rendeu ao seu instinto, aproximando-se e colocando uma mão no ombro do homem que chorava.

                Castiel, aparentemente tocado pelo gesto, inclinou-se e encostou o rosto no peito de Dean, que imediatamente envolveu os ombros do outro com os braços.

                O choro não diminuiu, pareceu se intensificar, agora que as defesas de Castiel tinham sido abaladas. Dean não podia fazer nada mais do que dar seu apoio e continuar abraçando com força o homem à sua frente.

                “Eu... nunca chorei por elas. Nunca!” soluçou. “Tive que ser forte por meus sogros, pelas irmãs de Amelia. Nem uma lágrima. Confortei a todos, mas nunca pude ser confortado. O que aconteceu não... não podia ter acontecido. Eu devia tê-las protegido. Foi tudo culpa minha, Dean, culpa minha... culpa minha!”

                Dean sentiu seu peito apertar. Claramente Castiel se penitenciava pela morte das duas. Ele só podia acariciar as costas dele e balbuciar palavras de conforto, que pareciam não penetrar na mente transtornada do biólogo.

                Ficaram assim por muito tempo. Castiel dando vazão à sua imensa tristeza e Dean abraçando-o. Quando os soluços diminuíram, Castiel parecia no limite de suas forças e não era capaz de levantar a cabeça que aninhara no peito de Dean.

                Este, percebendo que o momento era delicado e que Castiel tinha desmoronado totalmente, começou a levantar devagar, trazendo consigo o homem que passara a considerar um querido amigo nos últimos dias e para com quem tinha uma dívida imensa. Começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, onde fez Castiel deitar em sua própria cama, que tinha sido ocupada por Dean pelo tempo suficiente. Ele não abrira os olhos, não levantara a cabeça, totalmente envergonhado da demonstração emocional inesperada. Dean ainda o envolvia em seu abraço e lentamente começou a se desvencilhar.

                A mão de Castiel, que até então estivera cobrindo seu rosto, segurou o cotovelo de Dean. Sem abrir os olhos, fazia um pedido sem palavras. Dean compreendeu a mensagem e sentou-se na cama. Castiel puxou-o mais para perto e ele se deitou ao lado do homem atormentado, que imediatamente se aconchegou contra ele, com uma expiração longa. Não restava nada mais a Dean do que acariciar seus cabelos escuros até o sono os vencer.


	11. Chapter 11

               Era madrugada, quase aurora. Castiel estava na cama, quente, envolvido frouxamente pelos braços de Dean. Lembrava perfeitamente de como chegara aqui, mas não se orgulhava de praticamente ter implorado, ainda que apenas em um gesto, para que o outro homem ficasse com ele. Mas agora era tarde para lamentar. E ele, na verdade não lamentava. Todos esses anos que se passaram desde sua mudança para cá, algo que não tivera era contato físico com qualquer outra pessoa, além dos apertos de mão que trocava com Alfie e dos momentos em que cuidara de Dean. Estar tão perto de alguém novamente era impressionante. E estar assim perto de Dean era mais do que isso. Era... novo e excitante, apesar de ser também aterrador. Castiel nunca se sentira atraído por nenhum homem - na verdade por nenhuma pessoa que não fosse Amelia. E apesar de não saber o que fazer com essa sensação, no momento deixou-se estar ali, envolvido pelo calor do homem mais novo.

                Inicialmente, pensou que fosse algo derivado do fato dele ter cuidado dele por tantos dias, tocando-o com objetividade, apenas com o intuito de que se recuperasse de seus ferimentos. Depois, ao percebê-lo bem e na iminência de partir, não conseguia mais esconder de si mesmo que algo em Dean o atraía e o que sentia era mais do que preocupação.

                Deitado ali, à luz tênue do amanhecer que se filtrava através da janela e do mosquiteiro, observava sem medo as feições bem feitas de Dean. Seus olhos, agora encobertos pelas pálpebras, eram emoldurados por cílios dourados. As sardas que se distribuíam por suas maçãs do rosto e nariz, estavam ainda mais aparentes pelas queimaduras solares. Seus lábios carnudos, bem delineados, pareciam macios, agora que os cortes haviam cicatrizado totalmente. Ele era belo, sem dúvida. Imaginou como seria beijá-lo. Se seria generoso e quente, como antes, quando o abraçara em meio a sua explosão emocional. Ou se o rechaçaria por não aceitar esse tipo de toque vindo de outro homem, ainda mais depois do que sofrera nas mãos de Alastair. Não havia como saber, porque jamais tomaria esta iniciativa. Não podia fazer isso com Dean. Seria trair sua confiança.

                Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, tentando sufocar o que sentia, para poder se soltar dele e ir dormir em outro lugar. Ao abrir os olhos, entretanto, deparou-se com olhos verdes observando-o através de pálpebras semicerradas. Dean piscou algumas vezes e o encarou. Castiel sentiu seu rosto em chamas e ficou aliviado ao pensar que Dean não podia vê-lo muito bem no quarto pouco iluminado.

                “Você está bem, Cas?” perguntou com a voz alterada pelo sono.

                “Sim, Dean... Durma mais um pouco, fique aqui, estou indo dormir na rede, não se preocupe, já me recuperei de meu... surto emocional. Peço desculpas se o fiz sentir-se mal.” E começou a se mexer lentamente para sair dos braços de Dean.

                Este, entretanto, apertou-os em torno de Cas.

                “Espere... eu... eu vou dormir lá. A cama é sua e você deve voltar a dormir aqui, agora que já estou melhor...” mas não fazia menção de afrouxar o abraço. Seus olhos, agora bem abertos não deixavam os de Cas, tão próximos. Castiel sentia-se dividido entre a necessidade de sair dali naquele momento e se deixar aconchegar contra ao corpo sólido à sua frente. Ambos se moveram ao mesmo tempo e então Cas pode sentir a ereção de Dean em sua coxa. Dean desviou o olhar, embaraçado, para os lábios de Cas. Este se mostrou surpreso, mas não fazia menção de afastar-se, então Dean tomou a iniciativa e se aproximou cautelosamente.

                Cas fechou os olhos e deixou que a boca de Dean cobrisse a sua. Dean aparentemente queria isso tanto quanto ele e, assim, podia aceitar o contato. Estava faminto pelo toque de outra pessoa, e Dean lhe mostrara isso. Seus lábios se moldaram uns aos outros com delicadeza, mas logo a necessidade de contato era maior do que qualquer tentativa de cautela.

                Dean beijava bem e Cas se deixou levar. As mãos em seu cabelo puxavam seu rosto para ainda mais perto e Castiel se viu tomado por um desejo incontrolável. Suas próprias mãos se encontraram sob a camiseta de Dean, acariciando seu corpo rijo e roçando o cós da bermuda. Queria tocar e ser tocado, em todos os lugares. Dean pareceu perceber sua carência, pois suas mãos deixaram seus cabelos e começaram a acariciar suas costas, seus braços, unindo cada vez mais seus corpos, num abraço quente. Elas desceram e envolveram suas nádegas, gentilmente, e este toque fez com que seus abdomens se encostassem.

                Quando os dois membros eretos se tocaram entre os dois corpos, Castiel emitiu um gemido. Dean sorriu em meio ao beijo e continuou a esfregar-se contra ele.

                “Cas... você...” Dean começou, interrompido subitamente por outro gemido rouco.

                “Sim, Dean, eu quero você” Castiel respondeu, decidido.

                Dean se moveu, para dar mais acesso a ele e Cas, sem saber muito bem o que fazia, desceu a mão por sobre a ereção envolvida pelo tecido leve da bermuda. O homem a quem admirara há alguns minutos se oferecia a ele livremente e parecia ainda mais atraente.

                Dean também gemeu e segurou a mão que o acariciava tão intimamente.

                “Cas... o que...” e não conseguiu completar o que ia dizer, porque o biólogo já abrira o zíper e colocara a mão por baixo do elástico dos boxers. Apesar de inexperiente neste tipo de situação, Castiel não hesitou em envolver o membro de Dean e começar a provocá-lo.  

                “Você... quer mesmo isso? Tem... certeza?” perguntou, ofegante.

                “Dean, preciso de você... Nunca desejei ninguém como...” gemeu, rouco. “Diga-me o que fazer... o que você gosta... me mostre, eu não...”

                “É sua primeira vez com um homem, não é?”

                “Sim, mas eu quero...” E interrompeu-se, sem saber como continuar. Não sabia o que queria realmente, nunca havia imaginado isso.

                “Assim, assim mesmo, Cas... isso... espere...” desvincilhando-se por um instante do abraço, descartou a própria camiseta, que deixou cair ao chão. Segurou a barra da camisa de Cas e ao invés de desabotoá-la, puxou-a por sobre a cabeça, sem cerimônia.

                “Tire a minha bermuda, Cas. Quero sentir você inteiro.”

                Então, suas mãos experientes abriram o botão e o zíper da bermuda de Cas, puxando-a logo em seguida para baixo, junto com os boxers. Quando estavam ambos nus, aproximou os dois corpos, para lançá-los de volta às chamas que os consumiam rapidamente.

                “Dean, eu... Não aguento, eu vou...”

                “Goze para mim, Cas. Goze em mim.” A voz rouca respondeu, e sua mão envolveu os dois pênis intumescidos juntos, estimulando-os para o clímax que era iminente.

                Inicialmente hesitante, Cas logo abandonou as restrições e aceitou o que Dean lhe proporcionava. Chegou ao orgasmo como há muito não fazia, soltando um grito que vinha de seu âmago, com ele quebrando todos os anos de abstinência que tivera desde que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

                “Dean, Dean...” era tudo o que Cas conseguia articular momentos antes atingir o ápice. Este, ao ver o prazer estampado no rosto do outro homem, também se deixou ir e ambos aproveitaram o momento, abraçados, respirando irregularmente, até relaxarem completamente.

                Sem palavras, Cas acariciou o rosto de Dean, descendo um dedo de sua têmpora à sua jugular. Dean tremeu frente à sensação e fechou os olhos.

                “Cas...” Dean começou.

                “Não, não diga nada.”

                “Mas eu preciso. Obrigado. Muito obrigado por me mostrar que há pessoas boas, coisas boas, quando tudo o que eu desejava era morrer...”

                “Coisas boas acontecem, Dean.”

                “Eu pensei mesmo que fosse morrer, sem poder alertar Sam. Quando me encontrou, achei que era o fim... Nunca pensei que... poderia sobreviver a tudo. E só queria viver para poder contar tudo a ele... ”

                “Sua lealdade e dedicação a seu irmão são admiráveis.”

                “E a sua... a mim, a quem não conhecia, um desconhecido, uma pessoa que podia ser potencialmente perigosa. Quando cuidou de mim... Não pude acreditar que havia alguém aqui, tão longe de tudo e capaz de tamanho desprendimento. Nunca vou poder retribuir tudo o que fez por mim.”

                “Não diga isso. Você... não precisa agradecer. Nunca. Fiz e faria novamente, independente das circunstâncias... Mas...” e parou, encabulado pelo que diria a seguir.

                “Hum? Mas o quê?”

                “Eu... posso não ter sido tão... desinteressado quanto parecia... Bem, a princípio sim, mas depois...”

                “Depois?”

                “Depois que o conheci, não era mais caso apenas de... Dean, eu fui muito egoísta. Por mais que soubesse que nunca poderia ser nada mais para você do que um amigo, eu... eu... quis você. Eu quis você assim. E...”

                “E você me tem, Cas. _Você me tem_.”

                E se calaram depois disso. Abraçaram-se novamente, desta vez Dean escondendo o rosto no peito de Cas. Adormeceram envolvidos no calor daquele enlace.

                O sol já estava alto quando Dean abriu os olhos. Seu peito estava encostado às costas de Cas, que ressonava baixinho. O calor começava a ficar quase insuportável, mas Dean não conseguia arranjar forças para afastar-se. Pensando no que acontecera antes, nas suas admissões espontâneas, seu coração se apertou. Tinha vindo tão longe, com um propósito tão distinto, apenas para encontrar algo o que vinha procurando por toda sua vida. O pensamento o assustava e ao mesmo tempo o fazia se sentir completo. Ao envolver mais apertado o torso do homem à sua frente pensou nos sofrimentos diferentes que os tinham feito se encontrarem logo ali, num lugar tão remoto que poderia ser o Jardim do Éden, intocado e belo.

                Um movimento lento o desligou de sua divagação e ele afrouxou os braços para que Cas pudesse se deitar de costas. Uma mão apertava os olhos enquanto Cas suspirou. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer, então Dean lhe deu mais espaço. Sentou-se lentamente, tentando alcançar alguma peça de roupa que estava caída perto da cama.     

                Ao começar a vestir os boxers, um toque chamou sua atenção. A mão de Cas estava em suas costas, insegura, e Dean se virou para olhá-lo.

               “Dean...” e Cas parecia não saber como continuar.

                Dean olhou para ele, se perguntando o que faria a seguir. E se Cas estivesse arrependido e quisesse esquecer tudo?   

               “Cas, eu...” começou, pretendendo dar ao outro a chance de se afastar, se fosse isso que desejava. Ele não podia tomar como certas todas as coisas ditas no calor da noite anterior, especialmente depois da emotividade a que foram expostos. Ambos tinham necessidades. Ele se sentia cru, esfolado por tudo o que acontecera e sabia que Cas também era cheio de cicatrizes.

               “Não, Dean, eu preciso falar. Acho que...  A-ham, acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.”

               “Desculpas? Pelo quê?”

               “Por ter... me aproveitado de você. Não devia ter feito o que fiz... “

                 “Você? Você fez? E eu? Fui eu quem o...” e percebeu que estavam ambos tentando se responsabilizar de forma negativa por uma das melhores coisas que já haviam acontecido em sua vida. “Eu não estou arrependido do que aconteceu entre nós e você não deve se sentir culpado de nada. Mas se você quiser que esqueçamos disto tudo, estou pronto para nunca mais falar sobre o assunto.”

               Os olhos do biólogo se arregalaram ao ouvir a admissão de Dean. Mas não era isso que desejava, longe disso.

               “Não, Dean, não quero que esqueçamos disso, se você não quiser assim. Só pensei que...”    

               “Não pense, OK? Eu quis isso, você quis isso... Foi muito bom para mim. Muito melhor do que tive em muito tempo. E para você?

               “Oh, não posso nem começar a lhe contar como foi bo...” e sua fala foi cortada pelos lábios vorazes de Dean nos seus. Desta vez, à luz do dia, Dean pode apreciar o corpo de Cas em sua beleza viril: os ombros largos e bronzeados, cuja musculatura se movia como cabos de aço sob a pele, a cintura esbelta, o abdômen liso, as nádegas firmes e claras, que se arrepiavam com as carícias. O rosto que lhe parecera antes fechado e sério, desfeito em gemidos, os olhos semicerrados e os lábios rosados se abrindo em sorrisos francos, respondendo a cada toque seu.

                Dean deixou que o outro explorasse o seu corpo também, mesmo que já o conhecesse de todo o tempo que cuidara dele. Mas ao invés de mãos firmes e objetivas, recebia desta vez toques reverentes e carícias gentis, além do calor de sua boca molhada. Cas parecia querer tocar com os lábios todas as partes em Dean que seus dedos ajudaram a curar, e Dean estava disposto a deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse.

                “Dean...” Cas lhe sussurrou, trazendo a boca de volta à sua. “Você... suponho que eu não seja... humm... o seu...”

                Dean acenou negativamente. “Não, eu... aahhh, sempre gostei de homens e mulheres. Bem... Você é muito atraente, sabia?”

                Castiel não respondeu, apenas o beijou novamente, com paixão renovada, demonstrando o quando Dean era atraente para ele também.

                Dean jamais imaginara que Cas poderia ser tão sensual e isso o excitava ainda mais.

                Quando Cas falou, foi com a voz mais profunda:

                “O que vai fazer comigo, Dean?”

                Dean tinha muitas ideias de como poderia se perder em prazer naquele corpo escultural. Sorrindo, começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço longo, o peito amplo, os mamilos rosados, provando seu sabor.

                Cas relaxou e deixou que a boca de Dean explorasse. A cada toque de dentes em seus mamilos, seu corpo era percorrido por calafrios e seus quadris estavam, somente com muita força de vontade, ainda apoiados sobre o colchão, quando a necessidade por fricção em seu membro se tornava insuportável.

                Dean continuou, descendo para o abdômen, chegando às reentrâncias dos quadris. Castiel não mais conseguiu se controlar, empurrando-os para cima.

                Ele sorriu, apreciando a excitação de Cas. Seus lábios se moveram e envolveram o pênis rígido de Cas. Este não tinha mais condições de refrear totalmente seus movimentos e investia de leve contra o calor úmido da boca de Dean, enquanto as mãos acariciavam seus cabelos.  Dean permitiu que ele fizesse o que precisava, até que Cas puxou Dean pelos cabelos.

               “Dean, desculpe, eu...”

               “Tudo bem, Cas” Dean murmurou em resposta, enquanto se afastava relutantemente.

                Castiel estava sem palavras e puxou Dean de volta para mais um beijo.

                 “Não quero que acabe ainda.” E, tímido, perguntou. “Quero fazer sexo oral em você também... me diga como..”

               A resposta de Dean foi deitar-se de costas, oferecendo seu membro latejante ás ministrações do homem de cabelos escuros.

                Inseguro mas desejoso, Cas se dedicou à atividade, sentindo a rigidez, a pele macia, o gosto único.

                Dean fechou os olhos e dizia numa litania: “Sim, assim...” e “mais, mais...” As mãos agarravam os lençóis. Até que sentiu que estava perto demais e tocou a testa de Cas com os dedos. “Cas, eu... estou quase gozando... pare, senão...”

                Cas afastou o rosto, mas continuou com suas carícias, até que o viu chegar ao orgasmo, o sêmen se espalhando sobre sua mão. Continuou estimulando-o, sem tirar os olhos dos do outro até que este estivesse completamente satisfeito.

                Dean estava prostrado frente ao orgasmo que acabara de ter. A experiência tinha sido ainda melhor que a anterior.

                Castiel se sentou para puxar Dean para baixo, e ele agora se via deitado, totalmente relaxado.

                Cas apoiou a cabeça no ventre macio de Dean. Eke detestava isso, mas tinha uma barriguinha da qual não conseguia se livrar mesmo com todos os exercícios que fazia. Excessos, pensou. O biólogo não parecia se importar, esfregando o nariz nela, contente.   

                “Uau...” Dean disse, finalmente. “E você? Você ainda não...”

                “Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.”

                “Não, quero que seja bom para você também... quer que eu termine o que estava fazendo antes? Ou você... gostaria de me penetrar?”

                Diante disso, Castiel o encarou, ruborizado. “Dean, eu conheço os mecanismos do corpo e apesar de nunca ter feito isso sei que se você não estiver lubrificado vai se machucar. E...” deixou incompleta a frase. Dean entendeu que ele não queria trazer a este momento a violência que Dean sofrera nas mãos de Alastair. Ele realmente era grato pelo respeito e gentileza de Cas.

                “Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas quero fazer você gozar, quero que sinta prazer. Quero fazer isso por você.” E esticando a mão começou a tocar o membro que tinha perdido um pouco de sua rigidez, trazendo-o rapidamente ao estado de prontidão. Feito isso, voltou sua boca para o membro e o estimulou até que atingisse o orgasmo, engolindo, sem cerimônia, o sêmen de Castiel.

                Dean engatinhou para o lado de Cas e ali se deitou de lado, apoiado no cotovelo para olhar com carinho para o homem de cabelos escuros que estava ofegando de olhos fechados.

                Quando Cas finalmente abriu os olhos se deparou com o sorriso radiante de Dean. O mais belo sorriso que já vira naquele rosto.


	12. Chapter 12

                 Dean quase não podia acreditar no que acontecera. Depois de passar um dia atormentado por ter irritado Castiel, tinham ficado juntos e feito sexo. Tinha sido muito bom e Cas parecia feliz.

                Cas levantou antes dele e foi tomar banho. Como em vários dias anteriores trouxe café na cama para Dean. Mas desta vez era diferente, pois este o puxou para um beijo antes de aceitar a bandeja.

                “Hummm, bom dia.” Disse sorrindo. “Tem algum plano especial para hoje?”

                “Sim, pensei em ir retomar minhas atividades da pesquisa, agora que você já está bem. Gostaria de vir comigo? Não pretendo ir muito longe e alguns dos lugares são muito bonitos.”

                Dean iria com Cas a qualquer lugar depois do dia anterior. E muito mais longe ainda depois da _noite_ anterior, pensou.              

                “Eu gostaria muito. Quero ver o que você faz.”

                Cas sorriu.

                “Então coma, tome uma ducha e eu vou preparar as coisas. Se pudermos sair cedo, lidaremos melhor com o calor.”

                Dean o viu se afastar, pensando em como ele era bonito. E em como era sofrido. Ele  merecia ser feliz. Se pudesse fazer isso por ele, pelo menos por um tempo, Dean gostaria de tentar, mesmo sem saber se seria capaz.

                A jornada do dia levou-os a três dos pontos de pesquisa de Cas, em lugares no meio da mata, acessíveis a pé depois de pequenos trechos de barco.

                A conversa entre os dois fluía naturalmente e Dean apenas com muita dificuldade se refreava de tocá-lo. Queria beijá-lo ali, em meio à floresta, sob as bromélias, naquele calor escaldante e úmido, mas temia assustar o outro homem com seu ímpeto.

                Cas executava suas tarefas com precisão clínica e objetividade, o que Dean já apreciara quando se dedicara a cuidar dele. Seus gestos eram econômicos, suas mãos, belas, de dedos longos. Pela primeira vez percebeu que ainda usava aliança.

                Explicava também o que fazia, para envolver Dean na atividade. Ele tinha facilidade em falar e notava-se que deveria ser um excelente professor. Dean o imaginou em uma sala repleta de alunos, e teve certeza de que vários deles desejariam este mestre jovem, de rosto sério e corpo atlético.

                Voltaram ao barco para retornar ao acampamento, após uma pausa para consumir os sanduíches e barras de cereais que tinham levado consigo.

                Castiel parou por um instante para depositar a mochila na canoa e se virou. Dean estava perto da margem e observava o brilho do sol na água. Surpreendeu-se com quanto desejava este homem, mas não só o belo corpo. Ele queria mais. Muito mais. Mas isso ele não sabia se poderia ter algum dia.

                Caminhou lentamente até onde o agente se encontrava e parou ao lado dele, que se voltou e lhe sorriu. Castiel tinha evitado se aproximar demais dele por todo o dia, temendo assustá-lo com a intensidade de seu afeto. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram percebeu que não precisava ter feito aquilo. Refletido no verde esmeralda dos olhos de Dean via seu próprio desejo, sua vontade de estar perto. Inclinou-se e, sob a copa das árvores, o beijou.

                Dean retribuiu, parecendo um pouco surpreso, depois de um dia todo de controlada distância, mas logo tomou as rédeas, girando-os e encostando Cas no tronco de uma frondosa árvore. Roçou seu corpo contra o dele, recebendo de volta um gemido gutural.           

                “Cas... o que estamos fazendo?” perguntou com a voz rouca.

                “Não quero pensar nisso. Só quero ficar com você e aproveitar a sua companhia enquanto pudermos...”

                E Dean se lembrou de Alfie. Tinha que perguntar.

                “Cas, quantos... quantos dias temos até que Alfie retorne?”

                Castiel o olhou, o peito apertado, respondendo baixinho. “Oito dias. Ele chegará daqui a oito dias.”

                “Oito dias? Temos muito o que fazer, então.”

                “Sim... Você precisa terminar de escrever seu relatório...” Disse Castiel, uma nota triste na voz.

                “Também, mas o que eu tinha em mente não era bem isso.” E se ajoelhou na frente de Cas, olhando-o no rosto. “Eu quero você, Cas. Muitas vezes. Eu quero você na cama, no chuveiro, no chão, na rede, aqui na floresta...” E abriu a bermuda que já estava esticada sobre sua ereção.

                “Eu quero você, Cas” e sua boca envolveu o pênis ereto de Castiel.

                Castiel não conseguia conter os sorrisos na volta de barco. Dean quisera remar e ele relutantemente tinha permitido.         

                Dean era um homem inteligente, engraçado, atraente, gentil. O fato de ter se interessado por ele não deixava de intrigá-lo. Talvez fosse apenas uma forma de retribuir os cuidados que lhe dedicara, mas Cas não podia deixar de desejar mais. Entretanto, sabia que os seus dias juntos estavam contados. Dentro de pouco mais de uma semana Dean estaria a caminho de casa, para se dedicar a fundo à investigação sobre Heyerdall e seus dias na floresta tropical seriam nada mais do que uma lembrança.             

                Castiel decidiu que fariam destes últimos dias algo realmente memorável.

                Desembarcaram no lugar de sempre e Cas recolheu seus equipamentos. Dean já o esperava em terra firme.                

                Ao parar ao lado dele, Castiel procurou sua mão, enlaçou os dedos. Olhou para Dean, que depois de um segundo de surpresa, sorriu e se deixou conduzir de volta ao alojamento.

                Os dias que faltavam para sua separação foram vividos intensamente. Eles caíram facilmente em uma rotina de companheirismo, agora que ambos tinham se desnudado emocionalmente um frente ao outro, revelando suas mais profundas cicatrizes.

                Conversas pontuadas por beijos, sessões de amassos na rede que invariavelmente terminavam com um dos dois quase caindo dela, longas noites passadas aprendendo os segredos um do corpo do outro.

                A necessidade de proximidade era algo que compartilhavam, e assim, sem questionamentos, ambos aceitaram o fato e estavam sempre perto um do outro, trocando toques gentis durante o café da manhã, as mãos unidas nas caminhadas na floresta. Havia toques sensuais no banho e beijos ardorosos em todos os lugares.

                Dois dias antes da chegada de Alfie, Dean se aproximou de Cas enquanto esse lavava a louça do jantar e abraçou-o por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro do homem ligeiramente mais baixo.

                “Sabe... eu estava pensando... Eu quero ficar ainda mais perto de você, Cas. Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Quero levar essa lembrança comigo.”

                Cas fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentindo-se já excitado, o que era uma constante nestes dias.

                “Dean.” Disse com a voz rouca. “Eu também quero. Muito. Mas...”

                “Sem mas, Cas. Se o problema é lubrificação, tive uma ideia.”

                Cas se virou e o encarou, sua excitação já evidente.

                “Não tenho lubrificante, Dean. Não quero machucar você, já disse.”

                “Bem, eu acho que temos algo que pode ser usado como lubrificante... Quer tentar?”

                “O que é?”

                “Vi em seu armário do banheiro um pote de gel de _aloe vera_... No rótulo diz que é para queimaduras solares. Mas a consistência é muito... sugestiva.” E abriu seu sorriso mais sedutor.

                “Quer tentar? Mas se você sentir qualquer tipo de incômodo, vamos parar, certo?”

                “Como quiser.” E o beijou.

                Dean puxou Cas pela mão em direção ao quarto. Este o seguiu e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o pote de gel já sobre a mesa de cabeceira. E alguns preservativos que ele havia encontrado no kit médico que a Universidade tinha enviado. Ele só pôde rir, pensando no quanto Dean desejava aquilo e como havia planejado para que tudo acontecesse.

                Cas abraçou Dean e começou a despi-lo, lentamente, enquanto o beijava, suas línguas envolvidas em sua incansável exploração. Sua boca deslizou para seu pescoço, roçando sobre a barba e ali deixou uma marca avermelhada. Sua mão já envolvia o pênis de Dean, que estava rígido.

                Dean foi empurrado de costas para o colchão e Cas se dedicou a cobrir seu torso de beijos molhados. Foi descendo até encontrar seu membro e começou a lambê-lo, da base à ponta, estimulando-o também com a mão. Quando Dean já estava gemendo, levou a boca aos testículos e começou a estimulá-los com a língua. O homem deitado começou a se debater e a puxar os lençóis, enquanto emitia os sons mais indecentes que Cas já ouvira.

                Mas Cas tinha planos mais ousados. Com as duas mãos, elevou as coxas de Dean, empurrando-as para trás. Os olhos de Dean se abriram e Cas o instruiu a segurar seus joelhos perto do peito. Sua língua lambeu os próprios lábios e depois, lentamente, tocou o períneo, com delicadeza. Aos poucos foi descendo, até chegar ao ânus. Tentava, com seus toques gentis, substituir as lembranças que Dean tinha dos momentos horrendos nas mãos de seu agressor.

                Se os sons eram indecentes antes, não havia definição em seu vocabulário para o que ouvia agora.    

                Continuou circulando o ânus com a língua e estimulando ao mesmo tempo o pênis com a mão direita. Lentamente, enfiou a ponta da língua no anel justo de músculos, que imediatamente se contraiu. Cas riu e continuou ali, beijando e lambendo, até que Dean implorou:

                “Cas, pegue o gel... coloque um dedo, devagar... Por... favor.”

                Castiel abriu o pote com os dedos trêmulos. Cobriu o indicador com o gel e hesitantemente o aproximou da entrada, primeiro tocando-a levemente, depois circulando-a em leves carícias.

                “Aaahh, assim... agora enfie devagar...”

                Cas obedeceu e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Logo Dean estava ofegando, pedindo mais. Adicionou mais um dedo, rodando-os e abrindo-os, como Dean o estava instruindo em meio a gemidos. Um terceiro foi adicionado e logo Dean lhe disse, ansioso:

                “Pronto, Cas... Preciso de você, agora...”

                Castiel pegou uma quantidade generosa do gel e espalhou sobre seu membro ereto. Com um gesto cauteloso, aproximou a ponta da entrada. Sempre cuidadoso, olhava para Dean o tempo todo, para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem. No momento, ele estava ofegante e pedindo mais. Castiel começou a empurrar muito lentamente, acariciando com a outra mão a coxa levantada do outro homem. E então notou. Dean prendia a respiração e cobrira o rosto com o braço. Forçou um pouco mais e teve certeza. Uma lágrima silenciosa descia por sua face, os dentes cerrados além dos lábios retesados.

                Imediatamente Castiel retirou o membro, o que fez com que Dean inspirasse  profundamente. Um segundo depois Castiel estava ao lado dele, acalmando-o com palavras suaves.

                “Shhh, shhhh, tudo bem, Dean. Tudo bem. Eu... não vou fazer nada que não queira...”

                Dean agora chorava baixinho e tinha se virado de costas para Cas. Este se odiava por ter aceitado a sugestão. Era uma questão delicada e devia ter pensado melhor. Mas ambos desejavam aquilo e ele pensara que poderia ajudá-lo a passar por cima do ato monstruoso de que fora vítima.

                Castiel o envolveu com os braços, sem dizer mais nada e deixou Dean chorar o quanto precisava.

                Alguns minutos depois, Dean abruptamente se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Castiel o seguiu, e ficou parado, quieto, escutando por alguns minutos. Não queria pressioná-lo, queria dar a ele seu espaço, mas temia qualquer ato impensado. Fez uma análise mental, rápida, do conteúdo do armário do banheiro, imaginando se algo poderia ser usado se Dean desejasse se ferir.         

                Sem ação, Castiel passou os dedos pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos, encostando-se à parede ao lado da porta. Seu peito estava apertado, as lágrimas se juntando aos poucos sob as pálpebras.

                A porta se abriu depois de alguns minutos. Dean caminhou para fora, os olhos vermelhos, mas a respiração parecia estável. Olhou para ele com carinho, tomou uma das mãos de Castiel e o puxou de volta para a cama.

                Fez com que se deitassem frente a frente e escondeu o rosto no peito de Castiel. Não chorava mais, mas precisava de apoio. O biólogo envolveu-o com os braços bronzeados, desejando poder proteger Dean de todos os sofrimentos do mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

                O último dia de Dean na casa de Cas foi agitado. Eles precisavam organizar o material escrito pelo agente, prepará-lo para ser levado na viagem a Manaus, bem como os relatórios da pesquisa do biólogo. Cas também separou roupas para Dean usar na cidade, até que tivesse oportunidade de comprar alguma coisa, com o dinheiro que lhe emprestara. Gostaria muito de poder acompanhá-lo, mas se seguisse com Alfie teria que ficar afastado pelo menos um mês, até que fosse o momento do seu retorno, já que o assistente tinha um cronograma a cumprir. Cas também estava com a pesquisa atrasada, devido aos dias que se dedicara a cuidar do agente ferido.

                Tinham que justificar a presença de Dean naquele lugar e Dean pensou que podia se passar por um explorador independente, um aventureiro que se perdera e encontrara a casa do pesquisador por acidente. Nenhum dos dois sabia se a história teria credibilidade, mas concluíram que as verdadeiras circunstâncias de seu encontro seriam ainda mais inacreditáveis. Além do que, Dean pretendia continuar “morto”, até chegar aos EUA e preparar seu caso. Era melhor não deixar Alastair na defensiva.

                Castiel procurou se ocupar, para não imaginar o que aconteceria quando seu companheiro inesperado não mais estivesse naquele lugar. Sua rotina anterior de repente lhe parecia estéril, desalentadora. Mas seu contrato previa sua estadia ali por pelo menos mais sete meses, antes que fosse renovado, se assim fosse vontade de ambas as partes. Antes de Dean, essa questão parecia resolvida, mas no momento, ele pesava o desejo de reencontrar o outro homem.

                Dean se mostrava ao mesmo tempo ansioso frente à jornada que depois de vários dias o levaria para casa e sua família e angustiado frente à perspectiva de se afastar, talvez para sempre, deste que tinha se convertido em um amigo próximo, talvez algo mais. Ele tentava não pensar nisso, pois sabia que seus caminhos eram muito diferentes para que a possibilidade de um relacionamento mais duradouro entre eles ser real.

                À tarde, Castiel o convidou para saírem, não a trabalho, mas para aproveitarem, juntos, um último passeio neste ambiente ao mesmo tempo inóspito e paradisíaco.

                Remaram a esmo, observando os pássaros, a vegetação, envolvidos nos profundos sons da floresta. Mas seus olhos nunca se afastavam por muito tempo um do outro, como se quisessem gravar na memória imagens perfeitas deste que podia vir a ser seu último dia em companhia mútua e exclusiva.

                Dean tencionava adicionar Castiel como testemunha em seu caso, mas sabia que seu encontro posterior era uma incógnita. O biólogo se prontificara a testemunhar, mas isso provavelmente ocorreria depois de muitos meses, em um cenário bem diferente. O que ocorreria no espaço de tempo entre as duas ocasiões era impossível de prever e o que sentiriam então, um mistério.

                Retornaram ao cair da noite, após terem apreciado um inesquecível por de sol, com o céu especialmente colorido de amarelo, rosa e lilás, descortinando-se aos poucos para os dois, como se fossem os únicos seres humanos deixados para trás no planeta.

                Andavam abraçados, cientes do tempo que se esgotava. Dean envolvia os ombros de Cas com o braço, enquanto este tinha a mão apoiada no quadril do homem mais alto. Caminhavam lentamente, como se isso, por si só, pudesse retardar o passar do tempo.

                “Cas, a que horas Alfie costuma chegar?” ele estava calculando em horas quanto ainda tinham para ficarem juntos, só os dois.

                “Geralmente pelo meio-dia, ele costuma passar a noite no alojamento anterior ao meu e leva cerca de 4 horas para chegar aqui. Por quê?”

                “Estava pensando...” mas não completou. Mas Cas sabia em quê, então não perguntou.

                Entrando no alojamento, Dean e Cas prepararam uma refeição leve, que consumiram na mesa do lado de fora. Cas estava silencioso, a separação já pesando em sua mente.

                “Venha, vamos tomar uma ducha.” Disse Dean, pegando-o pela mão. Deixando as coisas como estavam sobre a mesa, ele o seguiu sem hesitar.

                Despiram-se lentamente, entre carícias e olhares provocantes. Sob a água tépida do chuveiro tomaram seu tempo para explorarem mutuamente, ainda uma vez, os corpos que apenas começavam a conhecer.

                Eles não queriam que o dia acabasse. Encaminharam-se ao quarto, abraçados, aos beijos, como se não pudessem ter proximidade suficiente.

                Dean sentou-se na cama e puxou Cas para que sentasse em seu colo. Estavam nus e a pele de ambos ainda úmida do chuveiro.  A fricção de seus membros intumescidos estava deixando-os loucos.

                Cas aproximou a boca da jugular de Dean e ali sugou uma marca, que ele deveria levar com ele para casa. Em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido:

                “Dean... eu... quero você dentro de mim.”

                Dean arregalou os olhos e encarou Castiel, incrédulo.

                “Como? Mas... você... tem certeza?”

                “Sim, não tenho dúvidas. Preciso disso. Agora. Por favor, Dean, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, quero que amanhã e nos próximos dias eu possa sentir que você é real e que fizemos isso.”

                Dean engoliu em seco frente à admissão de que Cas sentiria falta dele. Abanou a cabeça e os girou, colocando o outro homem deitado de costas sobre o colchão.

                “Eu vou fazer tudo bem devagar, Cas. Se você mudar de ideia, quero que me diga. Pode doer um pouco.”

                “Dean, eu quero você.” E dobrou as pernas, levantando-as. Dean colocou um dos joelhos sobre seu ombro e começou a beijar e lamber o pênis de Cas. Ao mesmo tempo, cuidadosamente, começou a traçar círculos com o indicador em volta do ânus. Castiel gemeu, demonstrando o quanto estava gostando das carícias.

                “Dean, eu posso aguentar. Mais... mais...”

                Dean pegou o pote de gel que ainda estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira desde o dia anterior e sua frustrada tentativa. Hesitou por um instante, mas ao olhar para o rosto de Cas este lhe acenou que sim, que continuasse.

                Ele besuntou os dedos com o gel e lentamente introduziu um deles, até a junta. Esperou um pouco, para que Cas pudesse se acostumar à sensação. Em seguida, começou a colocar e retirar o dedo, cuidadosamente. O biólogo estava com os olhos fechados, mas incitava Dean com gemidos e sussurros.

                Em pouco tempo, Castiel estava impaciente por mais. As carícias eram agradáveis e era a coisa mais íntima que tinham feito, mas ele queria descobrir o real motivo pelo qual as pessoas faziam isso.

                Dean colocou um segundo dedo, separando-os levemente para relaxar lentamente a musculatura. Então, seus dedos encontraram um ponto sensível no interior do corpo de Cas e este se contorceu na cama.

                “Dean...” ofegou “Mais, mais...assim...”

                Dean sorriu e continuou a prepará-lo até que sentiu que estava o mais pronto que estaria, sendo essa sua primeira vez.

                Buscando uma confirmação final de que fariam aquilo, acariciou a coxa de Cas, que olhou para ele e pediu:

                “Eu quero você, Dean...”

                O rapaz sardento abaixou a perna que tinha sobre o ombro e alinhou seu membro à entrada de Cas. Lenta e cuidadosamente avançou, inserindo-o no corpo inexplorado do outro.

                Castiel agora o olhava nos olhos, desejando assegurar ao parceiro que estava tudo bem. Ele estava disposto a ir até o fim, apesar do desconforto que sentia neste momento.

                Assentado inteiramente dentro de Cas, Dean aguardou um momento antes de começar a oscilar para frente e para trás. O calor apertado de Castiel era impressionante e Dean precisou se refrear, lembrando de que isso era novo para o outro.

                Castiel, entretanto, envolveu as pernas em sua cintura, trazendo-o mais perto e exigindo mais.

                Suas bocas se encontraram e em meio a gemidos e sussurros, carícias e toques ousados, chegaram, Dean depois de Cas, ao clímax.

                Castiel tinha os olhos brilhantes e Dean se aproximou para tocar seu rosto. Ainda estavam unidos, hesitantes em terminar esse momento.

                “Foi bom, Cas?” Dean perguntou, e recebeu um sorriso imenso como resposta. Cas o puxou para outro beijo e murmurou “Isso é meu para sempre, Dean. Não importa o que aconteça, esse momento é nosso. Você me fez sentir isso e nunca vou esquecer.” Ele não se referia, na verdade, só à sensação física do momento, mas a um sentimento que vinha crescendo dia a dia, quanto mais conhecia Dean. Ele não sabia como defini-lo, mas era algo belo e que guardaria com carinho.

                Dean encostou a testa em seu rosto, os olhos fechados, sem saber o que dizer.

                “Cas... eu...” e se calou, incerto, sem saber como expressar tudo o que sentia.

                “Não diga nada. Me abrace... assim. Estou com sono” e se aninhou nos braços do outro, sem ligar para a umidade entre seus corpos. Ele queria passar cada segundo do tempo que restava envolvido no calor de Dean.

                A manhã foi silenciosa. Ficaram na cama até não poderem mais fugir do fato que em poucas horas não estariam mais juntos.

                Castiel levantou primeiro, indo tomar uma ducha enquanto Dean cochilava pela última vez naquela cama.      

                Ao voltar ao quarto, Castiel parou na porta e ali ficou admirando o homem que tinha causado uma completa revolução em sua vida. Deitado de bruços, nu, os braços sob o travesseiro, o sol tocando levemente seus ombros, onde se espalhava uma miríade de pequenos pontos castanhos. Ele desejava ter tempo de catalogar cada uma daquelas sardas. Mas o tempo se esvaía rapidamente. Não queria analisar seus sentimentos, não desejava rotulá-los, muito menos expô-los a Dean. Seu estado interior era ao mesmo tempo de euforia e desespero. Dean precisava seguir em frente, confiante, pronto para os desafios do futuro próximo. Tinha que ter certeza da cooperação de Castiel e que este não lhe exigiria nada. Sua despedida devia ser calma, firme. Ele esperava ser capaz disso.

                “Cas” chamou-o Dean, rouco, quando o viu fitando o vazio. “Tudo bem?”

                Castiel se aproximou, sentando-se a seu lado, uma mão deslizando lentamente pelas costas de músculos bem definidos.

                 “Humm, bom dia.” E encostou o rosto novamente no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Seu conflito interior também era grande, mas da mesma maneira que Castiel tratava a questão, Dean também decidiu silenciar seus sentimentos. Sexo era fácil, ele tinha habilidade em lidar com isso, mas sentimento era algo que ainda fugia à sua completa compreensão. E na situação atual, nem queria pensar nas implicações.

                Deixou-se ficar ali, recebendo as gentis carícias, até que Cas disse seu nome.

                “Dean... _Dean..._ precisamos nos preparar. Venha comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho, Alfie deve chegar em breve.”

                Cas havia preparado uma mesa farta, com tudo o que tinha para oferecer que Dean mais gostava. Ao lado da porta estava a mochila com as coisas que levaria.

                Estavam ainda sentados à mesa, discutindo alguns detalhes da história que contariam quando ouviram a aproximação de alguém.

                “Castiel? Cheguei!” disse Alfie, anunciando-se com familiaridade.

                Ao pisar no deck se surpreendeu ao ver mais uma pessoa neste lugar onde apenas o professor Novak devia estar. Parou, incerto do que fazer, seu olhar denotando confusão.   

                “Ah, Alfie, bom dia! Entre, venha conhecer o Sr. Coverdale.”

                O jovem avançou desconfiado, esticando a mão para apertar a que Dean lhe oferecia.

                “Sr. Coverdale? Muito prazer, Alfie. Alfred Pike.”

                “Sente, tome um chá. Você deve estar surpreso.” Disse Cas, oferecendo-lhe também a mão. “O Sr. Coverdale – Dean - também me surpreendeu.” Completou com um sorriso.

                “Sim, não esperava ninguém além de você, Castiel...”

                “Ah, imagine então o meu alívio quando cheguei aqui e encontrei o professor Novak. Acabei me separando do meu grupo de exploradores e foi uma sorte ter encontrado esse lugar.”

                “Está há muitos dias aqui?” Perguntou Alfie.

                “Acho que... uma semana?” Olhou na direção de Cas, pedindo confirmação.

                “Sim, acho que foi na terça-feira passada. Você deve imaginar a minha incredulidade ao vê-lo se aproximando do abrigo...”

                “Estava faminto e morrendo de sede... Se não fosse o seu amigo aqui acho que estaria no fundo do rio a esta hora...” Completou Dean, rindo.

                “Alfie, Dean precisa que você o leve a Manaus, pode ser? Se precisar, posso lhe dar algum dinheiro...”

                “Claro, se você diz. Mas não precisa se incomodar com dinheiro, certo? Faço como favor a você, Castiel. Falando nisso, não posso me demorar hoje, ainda tenho que retornar ao abrigo da Dra. Bloome, ela só me entregou algumas cartas, esqueceu de me entregar o CD com o relatório.”

                “Cartas? Você entrega cartas também? Castiel, acho que finalmente descobri como posso devolver o dinheiro que está me emprestando.” Disse Dean, sorrindo. Ele pensava não só em pagar a dívida, mas em avisá-lo de quando a equipe viria colher evidências e quando seria chamado a testemunhar.

                Castiel concordou com um movimento de cabeça e se afastou para pegar as pesadas sacolas que tinham sido deixadas no deck. Na verdade, tentava controlar sua respiração, pois a proximidade da partida de Dean o estava deixando extremamente desconfortável.

                Alfie tinha trazido tudo o que solicitara. Começou a colocar os produtos nos locais certos, para esvaziar as sacolas, que o rapaz levaria de volta. Inexplicavelmente, seus olhos teimavam em arder, e ele pediu desculpas e se fechou no banheiro.

                Encostou-se à pia e tentou respirar fundo. Alfie não podia perceber como estava alterado, esperava ter podido disfarçar até o momento. Mas mais importante do que jovem assistente não perceber, era Dean não saber o quanto ele estava abalado com sua partida. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Secou-o, inspirou e saiu.

                Os dois estavam conversando sobre a suposta expedição de Dean e Cas parou para ouvir, pensando em como Dean tinha facilidade de convencer as pessoas. Era seu estado natural, esse magnetismo que possuía.

                Pouco tempo depois Alfie levantou-se, levando a caneca vazia até a pia.

                “Bem, está pronto para ir?” Pergunto a Dean, que acenou positivamente.

                Castiel lhe entregou um CD e uma pasta contendo folhas impressas.

                “Bem, façam boa viagem. Dean, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, ainda que em circunstâncias tão adversas.”

                Dean apertou a mão de Cas e respondeu de forma neutra, agradecendo polidamente. Pegou a mochila e acompanhou Alfie, deixando Castiel parado na beirada do deck. Este não conseguia se mover, imaginando que se acompanhasse os dois até a lancha não conseguiria manter o controle.

                Acenou com um pequeno sorriso quando Dean olhou para trás.

                Assim que desapareceram em meio à vegetação, Castiel se voltou e entrou no alojamento. Começou a recolher os pratos da refeição matinal e após colocá-los na pia, apoiou-se nela, suspirando.

                Voltou-se ao ouvir passos no deck e foi envolvido pelos braços calorosos de Dean. Seus lábios se abriram para um último e profundo beijo.

                “Esqueci o boné.” Disse, com uma piscadinha. “Adeus, Cas.”

                E saiu correndo para alcançar o rapaz que o esperava.


	14. Chapter 14

                Castiel não sabia o que fazer. O silêncio do abrigo, além dos sons vindos de fora, era algo a que custaria a se acostumar novamente.

                Sentou-se no degrau da porta que levava ao deck e ao fazê-lo teve uma lembrança física da presença de Dean. Como ele lhe dissera – ‘preciso lembrar que você existe e que fizemos isso’. Nunca pudera imaginar que algo assim aconteceria. Essa atração que sentira... os sentimentos que evocara... Essa parte de sua vida, ao vir para cá, parecia encerrada. Nunca mais pensara em sentir-se assim, e no entanto Dean viera e despertara tudo novamente.

                Pensou em como enfrentaria a solidão dali para frente. Trabalho, pensou. _Só me resta o trabalho_. E sem dar-se tempo para pensar mais, levantou e foi buscar seu equipamento para a jornada do dia.

                Dean seguiu com Alfie até Manaus. Durante a longa viagem conversaram pouco, Alfie passando a maior parte do tempo lendo, o que deixou Dean com muito tempo para pensar.

                Ao olhar para a vegetação à sua volta pensou que jamais veria a floresta da mesma maneira. De uma coisa distante e inatingível, durante esta jornada toda, tinha se tornado, em turnos, uma coisa bela, misteriosa, um ambiente aterrador e por fim um lugar a que desejaria retornar algum dia.  Mas seu pensamento continuavam voltando, na verdade, a um simples abrigo na mata densa, habitada por um homem gentil de olhos azuis.                

                Desembarcando na cidade, agradeceu ao jovem e procurou um hotel. Não o hotel cinco estrelas onde se hospedara antes, mas um lugar simples, onde pudesse passar despercebido. 

                Comprou algumas roupas e foi procurar a Agência Consular Americana. Ali chegando, teve um pouco de dificuldade de explicar sua falta de documentos, mas finalmente conseguiu entrar em contato com a sede do FBI e eles confirmaram sua identificação. Em alguns dias teria documentação para voltar aos EUA, mas a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era falar com Victor e pedir a ele que, em sigilo, avisasse Sam que estava vivo.

                Dean sabia que se arriscara ao falar com o Bureau, já que podia estar infiltrado pelos agentes de Heyerdall. Mas não havia outro jeito.

                Nos dias que se seguiram, passou a maior parte de seu tempo no quarto do hotel, pensando em como construiria seu caso. Pensou que talvez pudesse vir com Victor e um time de especialistas para coletar provas no local da tortura. E talvez Castiel os pudesse acompanhar... Não, tinha que se focar no caso à frente. Castiel não deveria se envolver mais do que o necessário, ele sabia que qualquer coisa além o poderia colocar em risco.

                Uma semana depois de chegar a Manaus, embarcou em um voo que o levaria de volta para casa.

                Dean tinha partido há mais de duas semanas. Parecia incrível para Castiel que ele estivesse com tanta dificuldade de se acostumar novamente à rotina. Ele voltara às atividades normalmente, correndo atrás do tempo perdido. Nada que ele não desse conta, mas se encontrava divagando nos mais indesejados momentos.

                As noites eram longas, quentes e vazias e ele as tentava preencher com lembranças. Dormia na cama que compartilhara com Dean por um pequeno período de tempo, mas que viera a ser uma etapa surpreendente em sua vida. Descobrira que podia se sentir atraído por outro homem, que o sexo era novo e cheio de possibilidades e mais do que tudo: que ele ainda podia se apaixonar, depois da tragédia que tirara dele a família. Tinha imaginado que viveria muitos anos, sempre sozinho, lecionando, estudando, longe do romance. Mas Dean trouxera tudo aquilo de volta à sua vida. E ele era grato.

                Mas no momento em que se deitava, começava a lembrar dos olhos verdes com laivos dourados. Do rosto bonito onde as sardas se espalhavam para deixá-lo ainda mais interessante. Do corpo másculo e forte que o levara a novos níveis de prazer.

                Nessas horas, sua mão procurava o membro e ele se masturbava à lembrança do que haviam feito neste quarto. Depois, se sentia sozinho. Às vezes, se desesperançava, pensando no fato que nenhum dos dois falara em algo mais sério, mais profundo. Não houvera compromisso, a não ser com o curto espaço de tempo que haviam tido para ficarem juntos, para viverem o momento.

                Em suas incursões diárias pelos igarapés e pela floresta, se via assombrado às vezes pela recordação de um riso que ecoava entre as árvores, por mais um par de pés caminhando a seu lado. E ele tinha que olhar para certificar-se de que estava realmente sozinho. Mas não havia mão apertando a sua nem olhares lânguidos em meio às sombras da mata. Então, sorria tristemente e seguia em frente.

                Um dia, visitando o ponto de verificação número seis, percebeu que os insetos da colônia que observara desde o início pareciam estar em frenética atividade. Observou se tratar de uma expansão na colmeia e que isso refletia um aumento no número de abelhas no enxame. Era a primeira vez que pudera notar tão claramente o fato. Isto era um fato positivo, mas precisava de mais observação posterior para comprovação, bem como análise ambiental para conclusão dos motivos que ocasionaram a expansão. Recolheu os dados, verificou os equipamentos e sorrindo voltou à canoa que deixara amarrada há algumas centenas de metros dali.

                Voltava caminhando lentamente, apreciando o entorno, que aos poucos passara a perceber novamente, como um novato. Como se visse tudo pela primeira vez, como que através dos olhos de Dean, que se maravilhava com a exuberância do ambiente amazônico.

                Chegando à beira do rio parou, pegou uma garrafa d’água e bebeu longamente. Seus olhos vagaram sobre a superfície da água e novamente foi arrastado à presença imperativa de Dean. Lembrou-se quando estiveram ali e em como seu companheiro ficara mesmerizado pelo brilho do sol no rio. Como se aproximara e o tocara, depois de um dia inteiro contendo-se, quando tudo o que desejava era perder-se naqueles braços.

                A árvore frondosa, cuja sombra acolhedora os envolvera, estava a alguns metros. Encostou-se nela, como Dean o fizera encostar-se. Sentiu a boca macia sobre a sua, a língua ávida. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de Dean ajoelhando-se à sua frente, os olhos escuros de desejo, enquanto os dedos abriam sua bermuda. Sentiu quando o homem mais jovem o tocara sobre a roupa íntima com os lábios, provando sua rigidez.

                Seu membro se retesou quando lembrou das mãos fortes de Dean, os dedos ainda enfaixados por causa dos ferimentos, abaixando seus boxers enquanto roçavam em suas coxas provocativamente e finalmente tomando seu membro na boca. Recordou do calor molhado, da língua que se movia em círculos, envolvendo cada parte de seu pênis e dedicando atenção especial ao frênulo. Sentiu novamente o calor crescendo em seu ventre.

                Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Não ia fazer isso ali. Não sozinho.

                Onde estaria Dean agora? Pensaria com nostalgia neste lugar? Castiel tinha certeza de que jamais esqueceria.

                Recolheu o equipamento que largara aos pés da árvore, e suspirando se dirigiu à canoa para voltar ao seu alojamento. O dia parecia longo demais à sua frente.

                Um mês mais tarde, na data prevista, Castiel recebeu a visita de Alfie.

                Ele esperava ansiosamente para saber notícias de Dean, mas o rapaz somente lhe disse que eles se despediram no cais e não mais se viram. Castiel se sentiu desapontado com isso, mas procurou esconder o que sentia.

                Alfie lhe trouxera, como sempre, seus suprimentos e os documentos da Universidade, acondicionados em um envelope grande.  Ficou um pouco ali antes de retomar seu caminho.

                Ao se afastar, de repente se voltou e disse:

                “Ah, tem uma carta que chegou dos EUA para você. Coloquei junto no envelope da Universidade, OK? Até o mês que vem.”

                Castiel não ousava acreditar que seria de Dean. Agitado, abriu o envelope atado com um pedaço de barbante e encontrou dentro, no meio das folhas impressas, outro envelope, menor. Ele estava endereçado ao Dr. C. J. Novak, aos cuidados do escritório em Manaus. Como identificação do remetente havia as iniciais D.W.

                Descolou cuidadosamente a aba e desdobrou com dedos trêmulos o papel.

_Caro Cas,_

_Cheguei bem. Meu caso está se configurando e em breve mandarei notícias a respeito do time que irá à floresta amazônica investigar o local em que estivemos e quando precisará depor,se ainda estiver disposto._

_Meu irmão também está bem e meu sobrinho já nasceu. É um bebê enorme, como o pai, e foi batizado de John, como o avô. Sam me pede para agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim, ajudando-me durante a recuperação.  Diz que espera encontrá-lo um dia e lhe agradecer pessoalmente._

_Transferi a quantia que me emprestou para sua conta aí no Brasil. Sem ele eu não teria conseguido._

_Agradeço novamente por tudo, sei que jamais serei capaz de retribuir o que fez por mim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D._

                Castiel releu a carta várias vezes. Apesar de ficar feliz em saber que Dean estava em boas condições e que o caso estava caminhando, ficou decepcionado pela falta de uma mensagem mais pessoal. Mas talvez Dean não pensasse naqueles dias como ele fazia. Talvez Castiel devesse tentar esquecer o que sentia por Dean Winchester.

                Ao guardar a carta novamente no envelope, algo que não havia percebido caiu de dentro. Ao ver o que era, começou a rir. Era um papel de bombom, que fora alisado para ser colocado junto com a carta. Era de cupuaçu e no verso, estava escrito à caneta. _“Você tinha razão, é muito saboroso”._

                Dean lembrara.

                “Victor, você sabe que eu preferia não envolver o Dr. Novak antes da audiência.”

                “Mas ele conhece melhor do que ninguém a área, Dean. Ele esteve lá e a posição que vocês marcaram no mapa é apenas aproximada. Eu gostaria que ele nos acompanhasse. Você acha que ele se oporia?”

                “Eu sei de tudo isso, mas... Ele tem o trabalho dele, OK? Já atrapalhei o bastante e ele ainda vai ter que vir para cá no julgamento, então...” Tentava dissuadir o colega e amigo. Ele mesmo estava impossibilitado de ir, no momento, pois estava fazendo terapia – obrigatória, imposta pelo Bureau – e estava aconselhado a não voltar ao local.

                “Seria melhor se você escrevesse a ele dizendo que vamos aparecer por lá. Assim fica mais fácil a cooperação.”

                “Ele está disposto a cooperar, eu é que...” E parou, porque o que pensava não era para os ouvidos de Victor. Somente Sam tinha acabado sabendo da extensão de seu relacionamento com Castiel, pois desconfiou às primeiras referências de Dean ao biólogo. Mas mesmo para Sam ele não tinha sido capaz de explicitar a natureza mais profunda de seus sentimentos. Não tinha certeza se o pesquisador nutria sentimento semelhante ou se apenas dera vazão à sua necessidade e carência afetiva. “Tudo bem.”

                “Você vai escrever, então? O mais rápido possível, porque pelo que sabemos ele estará acessível por intermédio do assistente dentro de aproximadamente 10 dias, não é?”

                “Sim, Alfie me confirmou que estaria indo lá no dia 28. Vou escrever a carta, e vou alertar que um cretino vai liderar a expedição. Assim ele já saberá como lidar com você...”

                “Claro, claro, ele aprendeu tudo que sabe a respeito enquanto cuidava de você” Retrucou o agente Hendriksen rindo.

                Victor deixou-o sozinho na sala e Dean começou a pensar na carta de escreveria. Pensou na carta anterior, que tinha levado seis ou sete tentativas para escrever, pois sempre acabava dizendo coisas muito pessoais, que temia Castiel interpretasse erroneamente. Mas desta vez era assunto oficial e ele pensou que seria mais fácil.

    _Caro Cas,_

_Espero que esta o encontre bem. Nosso caso está quase pronto para ir a julgamento e o time de especialistas vai seguir ao Brasil dentro de vinte dias em busca de provas. Meu amigo Victor Hendricksen vai chefiar a expedição. Estou impossibilitado de fazer parte dela._

_Eu preferia não envolvê-lo mais do que o necessário, mas todos aqui concordam que você como guia poderia facilitar as coisas. Então, peço que os receba. Se você se opuser, por algum motivo, mande uma mensagem por intermédio de Alfie para que este entre em contato conosco o mais rápido possível._

                Até aí ele tinha ido. Falara objetivamente da expedição e lhe dera oportunidade de declinar, se precisasse ou quisesse. Mas agora ele precisava encerrar a carta e seus pensamentos continuavam lhe fornecendo ideias falando de dias preguiçosos na floresta, mãos entrelaçadas, beijos e... Não podia deixar nada disso transparecer. Era uma carta semi-oficial, e se alguém a lesse?

                Resolveu ser direto ao ponto e encerrá-la profissionalmente. Não era como se Cas lhe tivesse respondido a primeira carta.

              _Bem, esse é o assunto da carta. Agradeço sua cooperação em nome do Bureau. Quando for necessária sua presença em Washington, você receberá notícias minhas novamente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_D._


	15. Chapter 15

                 Alfie se aproximou do abrigo de Castiel a passos lentos. O calor estava insuportável e as sacolas com suprimentos pareciam especialmente pesadas.

                “Castiel!” Gritou enquanto se aproximava. “Castiel, cheguei!”

                Castiel veio para fora do abrigo, um sorriso nos lábios.

                “Boa tarde, Alfie.” Ofereceu a mão ao assistente e para surpresa dele, puxou-o para um abraço.

                “Bem, agora seria o momento em que você abraça de volta...” Disse brincando, antes de sentir uns tapinhas leves nas costas e um olhar desconcertado.

                Castiel tinha redescoberto o contato humano com Dean e lhe doía mais que nunca não ter alguém por perto para conversar. Sua rotina anterior de leitura, pesquisa, relatórios e a eventual tentativa de retomada da escrita de seu livro já não era o suficiente. Sentia-se, a maior parte do tempo, sozinho e pensava seriamente em encerrar seu contrato com a Universidade e voltar aos EUA. Não que isso implicasse em procurar Dean. Eles iam se encontrar no julgamento e então Castiel decidiria o que fazer com o resto de sua vida.

                “Calor, não?” Perguntou Alfie. “Logo hoje que estou super atrasado... Posso tomar um gole d’água? É só para que tenho tempo hoje...” Castiel ficou levemente decepcionado, pois queria conversar, mas rapidamente lhe deu a água e recolheu os suprimentos. Viu sobre a mesa externa outro envelope grande de papel pardo e lembrando de algo, entrou no abrigo, retornando com o habitual CD, a pasta com documentos impressos e um envelope branco grande.

                “Alfie, você poderia, por favor, enviar esta carta para mim?” Ele tinha endereçado a resposta à Universidade para que esta a reenviasse ao FBI. Não queria que Alfie ficasse desconfiado.

                “Tudo bem, Castiel, deixe-me ir porque o tempo é curto. Até a próxima.” As últimas palavras foram ditas já a certa distância,enquanto se afastava a passos largos, tamanha a pressa do rapaz.

                Castiel estava ansioso para ver se havia mais alguma carta de Dean no envelope. Ele sabia que não devia alimentar esperanças, mas a solidão e a saudade diziam o contrário.

                Lá estava ele. Outro envelope pequeno, branco, com o remetente D.W.

                O biólogo não se conteve e rasgou uma das laterais, desta vez, impaciente.

                Leu avidamente o conteúdo, que versava sobre a vinda de uma expedição do FBI. O tom era objetivo e nenhum comentário de cunho pessoal havia, nem nas entrelinhas, como na anterior, onde Castiel lera, numa simples embalagem de bombom, um significado mais profundo.     

                A decepção se apossou dele. Ele não tinha certeza, antes, de que Dean não tinha por ele qualquer tipo de sentimento, além do de gratidão, que expressara muitas vezes. Mas depois desta mensagem curta e seca, teve certeza de que os sentimentos nesta relação eram unilaterais.

                Dobrou cuidadosamente o papel e o recolocou no envelope. Levantou e a colocou sobre a mesa da sala, junto com o livro que estava lendo. Não tencionava guardá-la, como havia feito com a anterior, dentro de sua mochila, para às vezes relê-la durante suas excursões diárias.

                E pensou no conteúdo da carta que ele mesmo escrevera em resposta à primeira. Não tinha feito nenhuma declaração da qual se arrependia agora, mas o tom era bem mais amistoso. E ele fazia menção a coisas que Dean saberia... Não, ele não dissera nada de explícito... Só esperava que o agente não se assustasse com o conteúdo quando a lesse.

                Dean, Victor e seu outro amigo agente, Garth, finalmente terminaram a preparação da expedição à floresta amazônica e obtiveram autorização para seguir em frente. O time incluía mais dois especialistas em assuntos forenses, que procurariam e recolheriam as eventuais provas no local da tortura de Dean. Esperavam, ainda, recolher provas que vinculassem Heyerdall a outros crimes, ampliando o escopo do caso contra ele.

                A partida ficou marcada para o dia seguinte. Chegariam a Manaus em um voo fretado dois dias antes do dia combinado com Castiel. Teriam tempo para organizar alguns últimos detalhes. Com o auxílio de Alfie, Dean conseguira contatos para o aluguel de duas lanchas pequenas que transportariam os agentes e equipamentos.

                Dean os viu embarcar no avião e acenou para eles. Seus pensamentos se dirigiram, outra vez, como tinham feito incessantemente desde seu retorno, ao simples alojamento do biólogo que estudava abelhas. Seu corpo quase doía pela necessidade que sentia ao lembrar dos momentos vividos com ele. Sonhos com aquelas mãos longas e hábeis o despertavam à noite e ele se encontrava sozinho, em sua cama. Apesar das memórias daquele corpo atlético assombrarem-no dia e noite, era da gentileza de seus modos e da profundidade da voz que mais sentia falta. E ele se perguntava se algum dia, apesar de improvável, poderia tê-los outra vez só para si.

                A rotina de Castiel continuava praticamente a mesma. Suas visitas aos locais de pesquisa, a manutenção dos equipamentos, o recolhimento dos dados levavam a várias horas posteriores de digitação. Recebia dados comparativos da Universidade e os incluía em suas longas planilhas, para depois analisá-las. Elaborava, ainda, um relatório completo a ser apresentado ao final do contrato (que depois da carta de Dean decidira renovar, contrariando o que deliberara antes) e para satisfazer uma necessidade pessoal, escrevia ainda um diário detalhando as condições de sobrevivência na floresta tropical, que esperava, algum dia pudesse a vir ser publicado em forma de livro.

                Nos momentos livres, lia livros técnicos e às vezes romances policiais. Os dias que antes lhe pareciam do comprimento perfeito, um equilíbrio harmonioso entre horas de trabalho, de lazer e de descanso, no momento lhe pareciam demasiadamente longos, bem como as torturantes noites. No começo, ao ser despertado por sonhos onde olhos verdes o encaravam, ele se masturbava pensando no agente que compartilhara com ele a cama por tão breve período, mas que causara nele imenso impacto. Com o passar dos dias, percebeu que aquilo, apesar do alívio imediato que lhe trazia, causava mais mal do que bem e ele passou a se refrear.

                Desejou encontrar um novo interesse, para ajudar a passar o tempo. Um novo projeto, talvez... Mas lembrou que dentro de dois dias receberia a visita dos agentes do FBI que deveria acompanhar na investigação. Seu pensamento novamente se dirigiu a Dean e se perguntou por que ele não viria. Talvez seu envolvimento com o caso fosse próximo demais para que pudesse ter uma visão objetiva dos fatos.

                Era tarde e ele estava cansado. Repassou a preparação pessoal para a jornada que se aproximava e foi dormir. Às vezes deitar em sua própria cama lhe causava uma onda de lembranças que impedia que dormisse. Nestas noites, dormia na rede, colocada dentro do abrigo, como fizera nas noites em que Dean estivera se recuperando. E então se dirigiu a ela, pois sabia que se não o fizesse o sono não viria.

                Foi despertado algumas horas depois pelo som de passos cautelosos no deck. Ficou imóvel, escutando. Por um momento pensou que poderiam ser os agentes, mas ao ver a porta da frente se abrir e dois homens entrarem no abrigo, ele teve certeza de que não se tratava disso. Eles se dirigiram imediatamente ao quarto, como se conhecessem sua disposição interna e Castiel soube que tinha que tentar fugir. Quando ambos estavam de costas para ele, desceu da rede e lentamente, o mais silenciosamente que podia, começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Pegou as botas que estavam junto à mesa e se afastou rapidamente. Estava escuro e ele já pensava em como chegaria ao seu barco. Em seguida, concluiu que estas pessoas deveriam já ter tomado posse dele e que deveria procurar, na verdade, um lugar para se esconder até que fosse dia e pudesse tomar outra atitude. Ele teria tempo para pensar em outra alternativa.

                Mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe, foi atingido por um golpe na nuca.

                Dean chegou cedo ao escritório. A cabeça latejava, depois de mais uma noite insone. Pensava nos colegas que já deviam ter chegado ao Brasil e muito breve encontrariam Castiel. Imaginou a recepção que teriam, se Cas lhes serviria uma refeição antes de partirem. Se Victor perguntaria sobre o tempo que Dean estivera ali e como ele responderia.

                Sentou-se à escrivaninha, ligou o computador. Recostou-se e apertou os olhos com os dedos. Respirou fundo e se deixou ficar assim por alguns momentos.

                Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu sobre a mesa um envelope que estava fora de sua caixa de entrada de documentos. Era endereçada a ele e seu remetente era o Dr. Castiel Novak.

                Hesitante, tomou o envelope nas mãos. Pela data do carimbo do correio, devia ter sido enviada como resposta à sua primeira missiva. Sentiu-se mal por ter pensado que Cas não lhe respondera.

                Com um abridor de cartas cortou a aba do envelope e retirou duas folhas dobradas de dentro. Ávido e ao mesmo tempo temeroso, começou a lê-la.

                _Caro Dean,_

_Fico feliz que sua jornada de retorno tenha sido satisfatória e agrada-me saber que está em boas condições de saúde._

_Imagino que o reencontro com seu irmão e a família dele tenham sido um momento emocionante. De minha parte, espero também poder vir a conhecer Sam, mas não para receber seus agradecimentos, e sim para contar a ele como você foi corajoso ao enfrentar todo o processo de recuperação._

_Estimo que em breve a investigação no Brasil venha a ter lugar. Se houver algo em que possa ajudar, não hesite em solicitar. Estou disposto a fazer o que for necessário para levar à justiça o homem que tanto o prejudicou._

_Por aqui, a rotina permanece a mesma. Reatei minha pesquisa, com esforço renovado, agora que as horas parecem mais longas, sem a sua presença para preenchê-las com amistosas discussões. Alguns assuntos permanecem inconclusos e espero que algum dia possamos retomá-los._

               Dean parou de ler por um momento. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Seria uma maneira velada de dizer-lhe que sentia sua falta?  Ele não queria ter esperanças e continuou a ler, para ver se elas se confirmariam no decorrer do texto.

               _Outro dia, indo ao ponto de verificação número 6 (espero que se recorde onde fica), encontrei um aumento na movimentação dos insetos, indicando que o enxame está em expansão. Isso foi um dado reconfortante e que espero possa vir a se repetir em outros locais._

              Dean se lembrava muito bem de onde ficava o ‘ponto de verificação número 6’. Como poderia esquecer? Tinha sido o local onde tinham se beijado depois de sua primeira noite juntos, sob a imensa árvore. Foi onde pela primeira vez tinham feito sexo na floresta. Ele dissera que pensava naquele dia e desejava que viesse a se repetir? Calafrios começaram a correr por seu corpo e a cabeça latejava ainda mais. Cas não podia estar dizendo o que ele achava que dizia. Estaria ele, em sua ânsia de ter seus sentimentos retribuídos, tirando conclusões errôneas?

                _Bem, acredito ter me estendido mais do que desejava, mas sinto como se estivéssemos em meio a uma de nossos acalorados debates acerca de algum assunto polêmico. Muitas vezes me encontro procurando argumentos para refutar algumas das coisas que disse durante alguma das conversas. Em outros momentos, tenho que admitir que muitas das suas afirmações eram bem colocadas e eu deveria tê-las analisado com mais cuidado. Espero, sinceramente, que possamos nos encontrar, algum dia, em condições de continuar com nossos debates, quando tenho certeza que, em questão de minutos, vou me arrepender de lhe dizer que, em muitas ocasiões, tive que concordar com seus pontos de vista._

_Como uma última nota, preciso lhe dizer que ri ao encontrar a embalagem do chocolate. Não esperava que viesse a provar, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, ao contrário do suco, que nunca pareceu ter recebido sua aprovação incondicional. Tenho para mim que o fato de a fruta estar embebida em grande quantidade de açúcar e envolvida em uma camada de chocolate tenha feito toda a diferença._

   _Despeço-me aqui, temendo tê-lo entediado com este longo relato. Aproveito para agradecer o privilégio de tê-lo conhecido, o que veio a ampliar consideravelmente minha apreciação da vida._

_Um abraço,_

_Cas_

         Dean ficou ali, com a carta aberta nas mãos, por um longo tempo.


	16. Chapter 16

                Castiel despertou em um lugar desconhecido. Era um quarto bem mobiliado, no que parecia, à primeira vista, um luxuoso hotel. Logo rechaçou a ideia, lembrando-se do relato de Dean a respeito do iate do milionário que o torturara.

                Ele estava deitado numa cama, sobre alvos lençóis. Ao lado dela, sobre uma mesa moderna, de vidro e aço cromado, havia uma bandeja coberta por uma toalha de linho, também branca.

                Não estava amarrado ou restringido de forma alguma, a não ser pela severa dor que sentia na nuca.

                Segurou a cabeça por alguns minutos, tentando pensar claramente, o que era difícil. Sua garganta estava seca e ele se forçou a ficar de pé e ir até a mesa ver se havia água à disposição. Depois de beber alguns goles e olhar com desprezo para a refeição elegantemente arranjada nos pratos, olhou em volta novamente. Nada havia que pudesse usar para se defender ou para fugir, o que parecia fora de questão.

                Sentou-se novamente na cama, esperando que alguém aparecesse.

                Dormiu outra vez, vencido pela dor e desta vez foi acordado por um toque suave, que o fez afastar-se rapidamente. Uma bela jovem de cabelos escuros o olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

                “Boa tarde, Dr. Novak. Espero que esteja se sentindo confortável. Mas vejo que não comeu nada. Aconselho que se alimente, porque não sei quando virá a ter a chance novamente.”

                “Você é...  Ruby?” Perguntou Cas.

                “Ah, vejo que nosso amigo comum falou a meu respeito. Espero que não tenha deixado de lhe contar sobre nossos... bons momentos. Ele é um homem muito impetuoso, se me entende.”

                Dean havia lhe contado tudo o que fora usado como isca para atraí-lo para a armadilha. Ele sabia das armas usadas por Ruby e Lilith para envolvê-lo e isso o fez sentir-se enciumado, pensando que esta bela mulher também o conhecera intimamente. Será que a última frase denotava que desconfiasse de que os dois também tinham se envolvido sexualmente?

                Castiel não respondeu, limitando-se a encará-la de cara feia, o que fez Ruby rir alto. Se era confirmação o que ela desejava, ele inadvertidamente a tinha dado a ela. Mas agora era tarde para lamentar.

                Ela o deixou sozinho novamente, à mercê de seus temores, por si mesmo e por Dean, onde quer que estivesse.

                Dean tinha passado a manhã no escritório e não tinha conseguido completar nenhuma das tarefas do dia. Oficialmente atribuía sua ineficiência à enxaqueca, mas intimamente sabia que era tudo causado pela carta de Cas. Ele devia ter ido com Victor, devia ter protestado mais veementemente quando seu terapeuta sugeriu que ficasse em Washington.

                Na hora do almoço tentou comunicar-se com o colega. Ele não conseguia acalmar sua ansiedade, agora que percebia que estivera errado com relação a Cas o tempo todo.

                Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas, finalmente o atendente de comunicações tinha conseguido contato com o agente Hendricksen.

                “Victor. Olá. Onde estão?”

                “Boa tarde, Dean. Está tudo bem por aí? Nós estamos a caminho do alojamento do Dr. Novak. Devemos chegar dentro de alguns minutos.”

                “Você poderia... me retornar a ligação quando chegarem lá? Preciso perguntar uma coisa a ele...”

                “OK. Fique aguardando, assim que possível ligo de volta.”

                Dean estava em sua sala, a embalagem contendo seu almoço fechada à sua frente. Ficaria ali até receber a ligação. Pensou no que diria a Cas, sabendo que esta ligação passava através dos filtros do Bureau. Tinha que ser algo que significasse algo, mas que fosse só compreendido por ele. E ele tinha que entender o significado. Dean estava exasperado. O tempo custava a passar.

                Beliscou algumas batatas fritas por pura ansiedade, mas ela também o fazia olhar para o hambúrguer com aversão. Cas tinha sido a causa de muitas mudanças na vida de Dean, mas isto era além do imaginável, pensou.

                O telefone tocou e Dean imediatamente atendeu:

                “Agente Winchester, o agente Hendricksen o chama em caráter de urgência.” Disse a atendente.       

                “Oi, Victor.”

                “Dean... Dr. Novak não sabia que viríamos hoje?”

                “Claro, por...quê?” perguntou, apreensivo.

                “Hum, não há sinal dele na casa. A cama está arrumada, não há sinal de atividade no alojamento. Será que ele precisou sair por algum motivo?”

                “Não Castiel. Ele deve estar nas proximidades, afinal vocês não especificaram horário de chegada.” Dean tentava ficar calmo. A ausência de Cas era preocupante, para um homem responsável como ele.

                “Vamos fazer uma ronda no perímetro do alojamento. Fique na linha para que possamos lhe informar o desenvolvimento da ação, OK?”

                Dean aguardou, mas não por muito tempo.

                “Dean? _Dean_?”

                “Sim, Victor? Alguma novidade?”

                “Hum... encontramos um par de botas a cerca de 100 metros do alojamento. Estavam caídas ao lado de uma árvore, longe da trilha para o ancoradouro.”

                “E?”

                “Há sinais de sangue no chão.”

                “Oh, meu Deus, Victor... continuem procurando, por favor, quem sabe ele se feriu...”

                Mas Dean temia o pior. Sua cabeça começou a divagar, pensando quem poderia ter acesso a informação de que o time do FBI ia encontrar-se com Cas e onde era seu alojamento. Quem sabe alguém dentro do Bureau? Não podiam descartar essa possibilidade. Mas outra ideia se formava em sua mente e ele tinha que investigar. Não entendia como não fizera a conexão antes.

                Procurou o site da Universidade de Boston. Rapidamente localizou a página de projetos, para ver se a pesquisa de Cas estava listada ali. Seus olhos avidamente desceram pelas linhas de texto até encontrarem o nome Novak.

  * **_OCD e Suas Repercussões na Floresta Tropical da América do Sul”_ _– Dr. Castiel J. Novak, Amazonas, Brasil._**



            Clicou no link que o direcionou a um sumário de sua pesquisa. Em poucos parágrafos, no que reconheceu ser a escrita objetiva de Cas, estava explicado o motivo da pesquisa e suas implicações práticas a curto, médio e longo prazo. Logo abaixo vinha uma lista de empresas que a financiavam. Dean leu os nomes com interesse:

  * **_PNUMA - Programa das Nações Unidas para o Meio Ambiente_**
  * **_Associação Americana de Conservação - ACCA_**
  * **_Fundação Bayan Tree_**



A lista era longa, havia mais de vinte ONGs e empresas particulares financiando sua pesquisa. No final dela, entre as três últimas leu, estarrecido:

  * _**Fundação Heyerdall para Preservação da Floresta Tropical**_



                Dean teve certeza de que seu amigo corria perigo. Ligou novamente para Victor, o coração batendo forte.

                “Alguma notícia?” Disse angustiado.

                “Há sinais de algo ou alguém ter sido arrastado em direção ao ancoradouro. Ele deve ter sido levado contra sua vontade. Como alguém poderia saber de seu envolvimento na investigação?”

                “A Fundação Heyerdall é uma das entidades que financia a pesquisa de Cas, Victor! Nós devíamos ter sido mais cuidadosos... Eu vou já para aí. O mais rápido que puder. Vá até o local do cativeiro, não percam tempo. Por favor, vocês precisam encontrá-lo.”

                “OK. Seguiremos para lá em seguida. Qualquer coisa, aviso.”

                Dean sabia que não tinha tempo a perder. Entrou em contato com quem poderia levá-lo o mais rápido possível ao encontro da equipe de Hendricksen. Ele deveria ter estado lá com eles, desde o início.

                Castiel continuava sendo mantido no quarto. Caíra a noite e ninguém mais o contatara. Ele tivera fome e comera as frutas que estavam na bandeja.

                A dor na nuca o incomodava bastante. Não o deixava pensar com clareza.

                Ouvia a movimentação em outras áreas da embarcação. Ela devia estar cheia de funcionários do milionário. Pensou se o próprio estaria à bordo e foi tomado pelo ódio. Daria tudo para se ver frente a frente com quem fizera tanto mal a Dean. Mas no momento sabia estar impotente.

                Decidiu descansar e se alimentar do restante do havia na bandeja, de modo a manter-se bem, se surgisse alguma oportunidade de fuga.


	17. Chapter 17

                Dean em menos de vinte e quatro horas se encontrava de volta ao Brasil. Assim que desembarcara em Manaus fora encontrar os agentes que estavam usando o alojamento de Castiel como base de operações.

                Pisando a trilha conhecida do ancoradouro à casa do biólogo, sentia um peso oprimindo-o porque se sentia culpado por tê-lo exposto ao perigo. Como estaria?

                Victor o recebeu, o rosto grave. Eles já tinham ido em busca do local de cativeiro, mas suas buscas, tanto no dia anterior como no de hoje haviam sido infrutíferas.  Dean não compreendia como eles podiam não ter encontrado o lugar que estava assinalado no mapa.

                Dean caminhou em direção à simples construção que fora sua casa por algumas semanas. A ausência de Castiel parecia destituir esse lugar de sua alma, de seu calor. Sem ele nada mais era do que uma caixa vazia.

                “Victor, eu sei que já estiveram lá hoje, mas preciso ir eu mesmo em busca do cativeiro. Estive lá e lembro bem de onde é.”

                “Certo, certo. Vou com você.” E partiram rapidamente, levando consigo os equipamentos necessários.

                Depois do longo trajeto, chegaram ao encontro dos rios que marcava o ponto onde Dean fora encontrado. Seguiram em frente, mas o tempo passava e Dean, apesar de reconhecer o ambiente não conseguia encontrar o horrível lugar construído por Heyerdall na mata. Quando algo familiar chamava sua atenção, desembarcavam para averiguar, mas não encontraram nenhum vestígio. Dean só podia acreditar que o milionário ordenara sua destruição completa, de modo a impedir as investigações.

                Ele tinha esperanças de que Cas estivesse sendo mantido naquele lugar, mas na ausência dele começou a se perguntar se o amigo estaria ainda vivo.

                Castiel ficou isolado naquela suíte do iate por mais um dia, mas as ameaças de Ruby com relação à alimentação não se concretizaram. Trouxeram-no outra refeição frugal e água. Um homem baixo e vestido inteiramente de preto acompanhara o garçon e o olhara de modo penetrante, mas nada dissera.

                Ele decidira que a melhor forma de lutar seria manter suas energias e ficar calmo. Sabia que os agentes do FBI estavam na região e um iate como aquele não passaria despercebido. Esperava ser resgatado em breve.

                No alvorecer do dia seguinte foi sacudido por mãos femininas. Uma mulher, loura desta vez, o acordara e ordenara que a seguisse. Foi levado a uma pequena mas potente lancha que seria pilotada pelo mesmo homem de preto. Castiel estava algemado e a mulher o acompanharia na viagem. Logo partiram, com destino à floresta fechada.

                Dean voltara da expedição se sentindo impotente. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se desolado, na beirada do deck, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Os demais agentes já tinham se colocado à vontade e usavam a cozinha e os suprimentos de Castiel para prepararem a refeição da noite.

                “Dean, venha comer. Depois vamos discutir o plano de ação para amanhã. Você deve estar cansado e com fome.”

                Mas ele não tinha vontade de comer. Sentia-se fatigado ao extremo, suado, sujo. Tomaria um banho e iria dormir, se conseguisse.

                “Obrigado, mas acho que vou tomar uma ducha.” Conhecedor do lugar, foi até o quarto e abriu o armário, em busca de uma toalha de banho. Ele tinha trazido suas próprias coisas, mas a vontade de sentir o cheiro de Cas o estava deixando maluco.

                Tomou uma das toalhas entre as mãos e encostou o rosto nela, inalando profundamente. Uma onda de lembranças o invadiu e ele precisou se apoiar para não cair. _Cas_. Aquele aroma másculo que emanava do tecido... Sentou-se na cama e puxando o lençol para perto quase pode se imaginar envolvido pelos braços fortes... Levantou rapidamente e foi em direção ao banheiro, antes que desse mostras de seu sofrimento aos demais agentes.

                Fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou-se no espelho. Respirou fundo e começou a tirar a roupa, lembrando do cuidado que Cas tivera com ele quando lhe dera o primeiro banho. Como ficara nu e Dean o vira assim pela primeira vez... A cabeça doía outra vez. Abriu o armário atrás do espelho e procurou por um analgésico. Ao tocar uma das caixas, um pedaço pequeno de papel caiu na pia.

                Dean pensou se tratar da bula de um dos medicamentos, mas ao pegá-lo viu palavras manuscritas.  Havia uma sequência numérica e uma frase, escrita em uma caligrafia grosseira: _“Eu o salvei. C.”_

Castiel salvara Dean. Mas ele nunca havia afirmado isto. Outra pessoa, cuja inicial era a mesma, o dissera. Crowley!

                Os números pareciam ser coordenadas cartográficas, deixadas por Crowley para que Dean o encontrasse. Seria outra armadilha? Crowley não o matara quando devia tê-lo feito. Por quê? Teria interesse na prisão e condenação de seu patrão?

                Dean decidiu que descobriria sozinho o que o guarda-costas queria. Não iria expor os demais devido a uma intuição pessoal. Tomou banho, vestiu roupas limpas. Sentiu-se revigorado e planejou o que faria a seguir.

                Os agentes estavam exaustos, desacostumados a estas condições climáticas e as incansáveis buscas dos dois últimos dias. Eles já haviam se acomodado para dormir e Dean permanecia sentado à mesa no deck. Victor se deitara na rede, do lado de fora, preferindo-a a seu saco de dormir. Dormia a sono solto, quando Dean começou a caminhada em direção às lanchas.

                Trazia consigo apenas o GPS, sua arma, algemas e alguns suprimentos – água e barras de cereais – para a viagem que seria longa. Supunha que ao partir naquele momento, perto da meia-noite, só alcançaria seu destino por volta das cinco horas da manhã. Rapidamente reabasteceu o tanque da lancha e partiu.

                Pilotar a lancha no escuro, nesta região desconhecida se mostrou um desafio para Dean. Mas ele tinha Cas em mente. Só Cas. Precisava salvá-lo, nem que para isso fosse necessário se entregar a seu agressor.

                Quando as primeiras luzes da manhã se anunciaram, Dean estava se aproximando de seu destino. Resolveu parar alguns quilômetros rio acima e ocultar a lancha. Faria o restante do trajeto a pé.

                Fez o melhor que pode e começou a caminhar na direção das coordenadas que, acreditava, Crowley deixara para ele. Dean havia deixado o papel que encontrara sobre a cama, para que os outros agentes soubessem onde estava quando dessem conta de sua ausência.

                Esperava que isso só ocorresse horas após sua partida. Se eles quisessem vir atrás dele, que isso acontecesse quando a situação já tivesse tido uma evolução, de preferência positiva para ele e Cas.

                Ao aproximar-se do local, começou a caminhar mais lenta e cuidadosamente. Procurava na mata à sua volta algum sinal hostil, mas nada havia.

                Continuou até chegar a um casebre, uma choupana, construída ao redor de uma árvore gigantesca.

                Acautelou-se e ficou ali por alguns minutos, observando antes de agir. Não havia movimento algum nas imediações da cabana.

                Avançou rastejando, até poder olhar por uma das frestas das paredes. O que viu lá dentro fez seu sangue gelar nas veias. Levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta. Ela estava aberta.

                Dean entrou na choupana, a luz se filtrando pelas brechas no telhado. Caminhava com cuidado, mas logo avistou a forma de Cas num dos cantos.

                Correu em sua direção, temendo o pior. Tremia ao tocá-lo mas foi envolvido por um enorme senso de alívio. Castiel estava vivo, apesar de respirar quase imperceptivelmente.

                “Cas... Cas...” chamou baixinho, enquanto o envolvia em seus braços. Seu rosto estava ensanguentado e ele não se movia.

                Dean sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e respirou profundamente. Ele tinha que ser forte, ainda havia esperança se saíssem dali o mais rapidamente possível.

                Tocou o rosto do homem em seus braços com reverência. Ele tinha salvo a sua vida e Dean ia poder retribuir o favor. Nunca pensara que seria assim.

                Levantou-se devagar, apoiando o corpo inconsciente contra si mesmo, para poder carregá-lo para fora.

                Caminhou em direção à porta e teve que parar bruscamente. Crowley barrava a passagem.

                “Olá, Dean. Vejo que encontrou seu amigo. Pena que não seguiu meu conselho quando o salvei. Você não devia ter vindo atrás de Heyerdall.”

                “Deixe-me ir, Crowley, ele precisa de cuidados médicos. Deixe-o viver como fez comigo. Ele merece muito mais do que eu.”

                “Ah, que romântico... Mas não posso fazer isso. Heyerdall já desconfia que o deixei ir, mesmo que tenha encenado a sua fuga nos mínimos detalhes. Ainda tenho a marca da pancada que _você me deu na cabeça_ aquela noite.”

                Dean imaginara que Crowley tinha encenado sua fuga, inclusive infligindo a si mesmo um ferimento que teria sido causado por Dean em seu desespero. Mas não entendia sua presença aqui agora.

                “O que quer de mim, Crowley?”

                “Caso você esteja imaginando porque fiz o que fiz... Foi para me proteger e farei novamente, em seguida. Alastair está vindo para cá e ele não deve encontrá-lo, apenas seu querido Castiel. Tomei conta dele até aqui e nosso amigo Heyerdall vem terminar o serviço. Talvez resolva se divertir um pouco, como fez com você. Ele é um pervertido, como sabe.”

                Dean sentiu a bile subir por seu esôfago. A ideia de Cas passando pelo que passara o fazia se sentir enjoado. Tinha que tirá-lo dali o quanto antes.

                “Saia da frente, Crowley, eu juro que vou matá-lo se não me deixar sair daqui agora!”

                “Cale a boca, idiota. Escute o que tenho a dizer. Instalei instrumentos de escuta na cabana. Ele estará aqui dentro de poucos minutos. Fique escondido e acompanhe o que acontecerá e terá suas provas. Só lhe peço para não interferir.”

                “Entendo. E você, por sua colaboração, consegue um acordo e sai ileso desta. E quem sabe até com parte das operações de seu patrão.”

                “Dean, você é mesmo perspicaz para um agente do FBI.” Disse fazendo uma careta de deboche.

                Dean se voltou e relutantemente recolocou Cas onde o havia encontrado. Continuava desacordado e Dean temia por sua vida.

                Crowley lhe indicou um lugar para se esconder do lado de fora e ficou aguardando o milionário chegar.

                Quase uma hora se passou e todos os minutos deste tempo foram momentos de angústia para Dean, que observava por uma fenda na parede o que acontecia dentro da choupana. Crowley movera Cas do chão para a mesa de madeira que havia ali e atara as mãos dele por baixo do tampo. Suas pernas estavam inertes e seus pés se apoiavam frouxamente no chão.

                A posição em que ele se encontrava trazia lembranças terríveis a Dean ele e duramente se continha de entrar na cabana e tirar Cas dali. Todos os seus sentidos gritavam para que agisse, mas seu lado racional acabou falando mais alto.

                Alastair chegou acompanhado apenas por Lilith. Dean olhou para aqueles rostos odiosos e prendeu a respiração.

                “Como está nosso hóspede, Crowley? Ainda desacordado? Você não acabou com ele, não é?”

                “Ordens são ordens, Sr. Heyerdall. Ele está inconsciente, mas vivo.”

                “Bom, bom... Este não vai fugir como o outro, certo, Fergus?”

                Lilith sorria, acompanhando cada palavra dita por seu patrão. Ela parecia estar se divertindo. _Sádica filha da puta_ , pensou Dean. _Não toque em Cas ou você vai se arrepender_.

                Heyerdall se aproximou da mesa e, pegando Castiel pelos cabelos, ergueu sua cabeça para apreciar o trabalho do guarda-costas. Aprovou com um sorriso distorcido o estado em que se encontrava o biólogo. Crowley se apressou a seu lado, agindo de forma subserviente.

                “Se o senhor quiser que eu o acorde, posso fazê-lo. Sei que gosta que eles estejam conscientes quando... se diverte com eles.” Disse, também sorrindo.

                “Ainda não. Estou pensando em acabar com ele eu mesmo, desta vez. Para me certificar que permaneça morto.”

                “Sim, senhor.” Respondeu Crowley e Dean podia jurar ter ouvido uma nota de medo naquelas palavras.

                “Lilith, o que acha? Precisará injetar um estimulante ou um balde d’água será suficiente neste caso?”

                “Deixe-me ver... Acho que água será suficiente no momento. Podemos guardar o estimulante para depois que o senhor...”

                “Excelente ideia! Crowley!” Gesticulou ao homem vestido de preto.

                Este se aproximou com o balde e jogou no rosto de Cas, que imediatamente se moveu, respirando com dificuldade enquanto se engasgava com o líquido.

                “Ah, vejo que está entre nós, Dr. Novak.”

                Dean lembrava bem destas palavras e seu peito fervilhava de ódio.

                “Infelizmente seus amigos do FBI não conseguiram encontrar nenhuma prova... Na verdade, nem mesmo encontraram o cativeiro. Responsabilizo o senhor e seu amigo Dean Winchester pela destruição daquele lugar. É uma pena que eu tenha que procurar outro lugar para _resolver certos problemas_ , mas quando acabar aqui irei em busca do seu agente. Vocês dois vão pagar pelos reveses que causaram a meus planos.”

                Cas o olhava com desprezo e se debatia, tentando soltar-se.

                “Lilith, eu sei que você gosta de assistir. Fique enquanto eu faço meus pontos de vista conhecidos ao Dr. Novak. Acredito que ele já saiba o que vai acontecer, já que cuidou dos ferimentos do agente Winchester.”

                A mulher loura riu e puxou uma cadeira, colocando-a de frente para o rosto de Cas, para poder observar suas feições enquanto Alastair fazia o que tinha em mente.

                “Crowley, espere lá fora.” Disse a seguir.

                “Sim, senhor.” Respondeu Crowley, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

                Alastair contornou a mesa, andando lentamente. Torturava Castiel com seus gestos, agindo sem pressa, fazendo-o desesperar-se esperando pelo próximo movimento.

                Dean estava transtornado, desejando poder apertar as mãos em volta daquele pescoço quando sentiu um toque no ombro. Era Crowley. Gesticulou para que Dean avisasse os companheiros de sua localização utilizando o GPS. Dean o fez, prontamente em seguida voltando sua atenção novamente à choupana para controlar os movimentos de Alastair.

                Quando levantou a cabeça do aparelho, não havia sinal de Crowley, que parecia ter desaparecido no ar. Ao olhar pela fresta novamente, ficou lívido. Lilith havia se levantado da cadeira e removia a bermuda e os boxers de Castiel. Passou, logo a seguir, de forma indecente, um dedo com uma longa unha pintada de vermelho pela parte de trás de uma de suas coxas, causando um arrepio no homem imobilizado. Ele estava de olhos fechados e engolia em seco, tentando ainda soltar as cordas que atavam suas mãos sob a mesa.

                Dean não queria olhar, invadido por um imenso sentido de pânico, como se revivesse os momentos de terror de meses atrás.

                Alastair rodeou a mesa novamente, sorrindo frente ao desespero de Castiel.

                “Vejo que mal pode esperar pelo que vem a seguir, Dr. Novak. Acredito que saiba o que vou fazer com você... Dean lhe contou, tenho certeza. Dean, o agente ridículo que sonhou em me destruir. Mas eu vou destruí-lo. Começando por você.” disse com aquela entonação nauseante que Dean viera a execrar com todo o seu ser. Engolindo as lágrimas, se preparou para agir, no momento em que Alastair se aproximasse com intuito de machucar Castiel, não iria esperar os outros agentes, que agora desejava estarem a caminho.

                Heyerdall continuou andando até parar atrás de Cas. Admirava o corpo do biólogo, que ainda não se dera por vencido e tentava se soltar.

                “Isso mesmo, Castiel, lute. Lute! Eu gosto quando encontro resistência. Isso me excita ainda mais! Dean lutou bravamente, mas no final o subjuguei.” Sussurrou.

                Começou lentamente a abrir o cinto. Diante do som da fivela, Castiel emitiu um gemido e Dean viu a lágrima que começou a escorrer por seu rosto.

                Alastair abriu o botão. Parou, saboreando o momento. Dean podia ver que já estava semiereto dentro da calça.                

                Castiel ofegava, impotente, reduzido a um animal indefeso. Dean odiava isso mais do que tudo. Levantou-se e foi postar-se à porta. Esperava poder entrar antes que algo acontecesse.

                O som do zíper foi a deixa para que Dean invadisse a cabana empunhando a arma.

                “Parado, Heyerdall. FBI.”

                Lilith se lançou para cima de Dean, brandindo a cadeira em sua direção, tentando defender o patrão. Ela era forte e ágil, mas não era páreo para a fúria do agente. Ele a empurrou, fazendo-a atingir o tronco central que sustentava a cabana. Ela bateu a cabeça e caiu, ficando imóvel.

                Dean se voltou para a mesa e para sua surpresa Alastair segurava um bisturi junto à jugular de Castiel. Suspendia sua cabeça pelos cabelos e Dean podia ver o olhar no rosto de Cas. Não era de pânico, mas de alívio. Ele tinha mais confiança em Dean do que medo de Alastair.

                O agente tentou pensar objetivamente. Heyerdall usava o corpo de Castiel como escudo e o ameaçava com a lâmina. Ainda assim, Castiel deu a Dean um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, autorizando-o a fazer o que fosse necessário, mesmo que isto envolvesse sua própria morte.

                Dean não tinha tempo para hesitação. Mirou e atirou, acertando um dos pés de Heyerdall, o que via sob a mesa. Ele gritou e caiu para trás, soltando o bisturi, o que causou um corte no pescoço do biólogo.

                Dean se aproximou e em um segundo tinha imobilizado o milionário, que se debatia gritando impropérios.  Ele tinha que ser rápido e ver qual era a gravidade do ferimento de Cas.

                Tocando o rosto do amigo, observou com alívio que o corte não era profundo e não atingira o vaso sanguíneo principal. Encontrou então os olhos de Castiel, e este sorriu, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres por suas faces. Dean se aproximou e encostou o rosto no dele, respirando fundo.

                A seguir se abaixou e começou a desatar as cordas que prendiam suas mãos. Este imediatamente tentou se sustentar sobre os pés. Dean o envolveu com os braços e apertou-o junto ao corpo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

                “Dean...” ele começou a dizer, quando seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do agente.

                “Sim, Cas?” respondeu Dean depois do beijo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

                “Você não deveria imobilizar Lilith também?” Maldito Castiel e suas sempre perfeitas sugestões... Ele o fizera esquecer-se por um momento que tinha um trabalho a executar e depois fizera questão de lembrá-lo, só para demonstrar o poder que tinha sobre ele, podia apostar. Teriam que discutir isso mais tarde, pensou.

                Dean o apoiou na mesa e algemou Lilith, que ainda estava inconsciente. Castiel, enquanto isso, tentava se vestir novamente, mas a fraqueza fez com que oscilasse para frente, sendo aparado pelos braços fortes do homem mais jovem, que o vestiu, aliviado que não havia ocorrido nada da magnitude que ocorrera com ele mesmo.

                Castiel o abraçou novamente e assim ficaram até Victor e seus agentes chegarem.


	18. Chapter 18

                O agente Hendriksen transportara Alaister e Lilith para fora, em direção à lancha, enquanto os outros agentes recolhiam as escutas que Crowley plantara no ambiente. Eles tinham provas suficientes para levar Heyerdall a julgamento agora. Apesar de tudo, Dean tinha que admitir que estavam em dívida com o guarda-costas.

                Dean levara Castiel para fora da abominável cabana e examinara seus ferimentos, não havendo, aparentemente, nenhuma fratura ou lesão mais séria. Havia hematomas em vários lugares do corpo, mas Crowley não tinha sido tão violento quanto no interrogatório de Dean.

                Estavam agora, sentados lado a lado, no chão, encostados a uma árvore. Dean segurava com força uma das mãos de Castiel, que sorria, de olhos fechados.

                “Cas?” Sussurrou Dean, mas não queria perturbar o momento de paz.

                “Hmm?” Foi a resposta do homem de cabelos escuros.

                “Você... precisa ir a um médico, Victor vai nos levar ao hospital em Manaus.”

                “Não, não quero ir a hospital algum...”

                “Não tem querer nesta história, Cas, está decidido, eu vou levá-lo até lá nem que tenha que arrastar você pelos cabelos!”

                Castiel olhou para Dean. Aquiesceu, balançando a cabeça.

                “Mas você vai me prometer uma coisa...”

                “O que quiser, Cas. É só pedir.”

                “Prometa-me que quando... tudo isso tiver acabado... Vamos voltar aqui. Para nossa casa.”

                Escutando a palavra “nossa”, Dean respirou aliviado, e abraçou Castiel com todo seu amor, que era profundo, apesar de não haver ainda admissão dele em palavras.

                “Prometo.” E o beijou, sem se importar com a aproximação de Victor.

                “A-ham... Podemos ir? Heyerdall vai na lancha comigo e vocês vão com o agente Edlund. Ele vai levá-los ao hospital.” Disse, encabulado. “Já entrei em contato com o Bureau e estão preparando a remoção dele para os EUA. Devo...” hesitou por um momento “supor que não nos acompanhará imediatamente de volta, Dean?”

                “Pretendo ficar para acompanhar a recuperação de Cas. Não acha justo?”

                Victor sorriu para os dois e respondeu: “Mais do que justo.”

                Castiel passou pelos exames necessários e os médicos concluíram que não havia necessidade de ficar internado.  Seus ferimentos eram superficiais e somente alguns exigiram pontos, como o corte em seu pescoço. Victor os esperava na recepção, impaciente.

                “Vamos partir dentro de duas horas. Avise-nos quando decidir retornar, teremos um avião de prontidão. Dr. Novak, quero agradecer em nome do FBI por tudo o que fez em prol da investigação e... também por cuidar do meu amigo.”

                “Não há de que, Sr. Hendricksen. Ele é meu amigo também.” Disse com um sorriso.

                O homem alto se afastou rapidamente, não sem antes entregar a Dean um papel, onde estava o nome de um hotel, onde tinha feito uma reserva.

                Seguiram para lá imediatamente, esgotados como estavam. Apresentando a folha impressa no balcão da recepção, surpreenderam-se quando souberam que iriam ficar na suíte nupcial, cortesia de seu amigo Victor. Até mesmo sua mala tinha sido deixada lá e lhe foi entregue. Dean sorriu e apressou-se em se dirigir ao quarto de mão dada com Castiel, sob os olhares indiscretos da recepcionista.

                “Ai, pare, Dean, assim dói.”

                “Cas, eu juro que... Eu não era tão chato assim quando você me dava banho... Fique quieto e deixe-me lavar...”

                “Eu tenho mais habilidade, Dean, isso é um fato. Essas suas mãos enormes... elas são desajeitadas.”

                Estavam os dois juntos na hidromassagem redonda da suíte. Dean havia despido Cas assim que chegaram ao apartamento, dirigindo-se imediatamente ao banheiro. Esperava um chuveiro, mas ao deparar-se com a banheira não pôde resistir.

                “Não me lembro de você as ter achado desajeitadas antes.” E riu, encarando Cas de forma provocante.

                “Para certas coisas elas são perfeitas, mas para isso elas são desajeitadas. Deixe-me mostrar como deve fazer.”

                Dean não tinha quaisquer intenções, a não ser dar banho e colocar Castiel na cama para dormir, mas o biólogo parecia ter outras ideias, apesar de tudo.

                Aproximou-se de Dean, colocando os joelhos dos dois lados de suas coxas esticadas, o que foi recebido com um levantar de sobrancelhas pelo rapaz sardento. Castiel pegou o frasco de sabonete líquido e derramou um pouco em uma das palmas, que logo esfregou à outra, formando espuma.

                Colocou as duas mãos no peito de Dean e começou a esfregá-lo com movimentos circulares.

                “Veja, Dean, assim... com delicadeza, porém em movimentos firmes.”

                Era isso mesmo que Dean apreciara em Cas e agora ele fazia aquilo novamente, parecendo saber que o agradava.                

                As mãos subiram ao pescoço e o biólogo brincou que lavava vigorosamente atrás das orelhas de Dean, ralhando com ele, como faria com um garoto. Mas logo elas se enlaçaram em sua nuca e trouxeram o rosto de um para perto do outro, onde os lábios se encontraram, inicialmente em um beijo suave e casto, mas que não permaneceu assim por muito tempo.

                Castiel parecia um homem sedento no deserto, deparando-se com um oásis. Envolvia Dean com todo o seu corpo e logo ficou claro o que queria.

                Dean lembrou que Cas estava ferido e, provavelmente, exausto. Não era momento para aquilo, mesmo que o desejasse mais do que tudo. Afastou-se delicadamente do outro e disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

                “Vire-se, quero lavar o seu cabelo. Lembro de ter gostado muito quando lavava o meu.”

                Castiel parecia não estar esperando por isso, mas sorriu suavemente e se levantou o suficiente para se virar. Quando se sentou novamente, Dean tinha separado as coxas e o recebeu entre elas. Puxou o outro homem para que este se encostasse confortavelmente em seu peito e, sorrindo, deu-lhe um beijo sob a orelha esquerda. Continuou falando em sussurros:

                “Você precisa ficar bem, Cas, e eu quero cuidar de você. Quero lhe dar banho, lavar o seu cabelo, alimentá-lo, ajudá-lo a se vestir. O resto, sim, as outras coisas virão no tempo certo, quando estiver recuperado e puder fazer tudo o que imaginei nestes meses que estivemos separados.”

                Ele sentiu Cas inicialmente arrepiar-se e depois contorcer-se à menção de _‘tudo o que imaginei nestes meses’_. Mas Cas não disse nada em contrário, simplesmente se aninhou mais contra o peito de Dean e respondeu:

                “Sim, Dean. Eu quero tudo isso. Aceito sua proposta.” E virando o rosto, o beijou no rosto. “Lave meu cabelo, então.” E se desencostou do corpo quente para pegar o frasco de xampu, que entregou nas mãos de Dean.

                Depois de terminarem o banho e Dean ter auxiliado Cas a se secar e deitar para descansar um pouco, ele ligou para o serviço de quarto e solicitou uma refeição para os dois. Sorriu ao pensar na reação de Cas às suas escolhas.                

                Dentro de quinze minutos uma batida na porta o fez saber que o jantar chegara. Vestiu apressadamente um roupão para atender à porta. Agradeceu ao funcionário que depositou a bandeja sobre a mesa da suíte. Despiu o roupão novamente, estava muito quente para aquilo. Silenciosamente se dirigiu ao quarto e encontrou a visão de Castiel dormindo, tranquilo. Seu cabelo úmido se espalhava pelo travesseiro e Dean já podia imaginar como ficaria quando acordasse: delicioso, todo arrepiado, como gostava.

                Sorrindo, sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda fitando o homem bronzeado e magro, mas forte, coberto apenas pelo lençol.

                “Hmmm, Dean?” e se aconchegou contra o lado do corpo do agente.

                “Chegou nosso jantar, está com fome?” Perguntou baixinho.

                “Acho que eu poderia comer alguma coisa, sim.” E começou a se sentar na cama, fazendo menção de colocar os pés para fora.

                “Não, não, fique aqui. É parte do combinado eu trazer suas refeições na cama.” E se levantou, dirigindo-se à outra sala. Voltou com a bandeja e a colocou no colo de Cas, ainda coberta pelo guardanapo.

                “Bem, senhor convalescente, espero que goste das minhas escolhas...”

                “Hmmm, o que temos aqui?” Perguntou sorrindo enquanto Dean retirava o guardanapo. “Cheesebúrguer? É isso que você chama de comida para quem está se recuperando?” Disse, brincando. Dean lembrara de que era sua comida favorita.

                “Você pode, não acho que tenha ficado dias sem comer... E para compensar, a bebida foi uma escolha saudável, prove.” E lhe entregou um dos dois copos com conteúdo idêntico. “Disseram-me que é muito bom para a saúde...”

                “Cupuaçu! E pediu o mesmo para você? Dean, acho que devo considerar isto uma vitória!” Riu, alegre.

                Dean continuava sorrindo e, enquanto Cas tomava um gole do suco, ele atacava seu próprio hambúrguer. Não era exatamente igual ao que estava acostumado, mas era saboroso o suficiente.

                Castiel devorou seu sanduíche com apetite, comendo não só as suas como as batatinhas de Dean também, que deixou que o outro se servisse de seu prato sem cerimônia, apreciando o momento de intimidade.

                Terminada a refeição Dean retirou a bandeja, levando-a de volta à mesa do outro aposento. Encontrou Castiel recostado, de olhos fechados.

                “Acho que comi demais...” Resmungou, mas seu rosto denotava satisfação. Dean sentou-se em seu lado da cama outra vez, de pernas cruzadas, de frente para Cas e seus dedos acariciavam os tornozelos do biólogo sob o lençol. Tinham permanecido ambos nus depois do banho e a naturalidade daquilo encantava Dean.

                “Quer assistir alguma coisa?” Perguntou Dean, apontando para a TV. Ele, na verdade, só pensava em ‘ _assistir_ ’ ao belo homem à sua frente, mas não sabia o que pensava Castiel.

                “Assistir? O que é assistir?” Perguntou, rindo. Anos na floresta não fizeram muito para afastar Cas da TV, coisa da qual nunca gostara. Preferia um bom livro, sempre.

                “OK. Conversar, então?” Dean desejava e ao mesmo tempo temia este momento.

                “Conversar é uma boa ideia, já que não temos nos falado frequentemente. Comece me contando sobre Sam, Madison e o bebê...”

                E assim, Castiel, parecendo perceber a insegurança de Dean, iniciou a conversa com um tópico seguro, sobre o qual o agente teria prazer em falar.

                Dean falou sobre sua família e como eram importantes para ele. Seu afeto para com o sobrinho de poucos meses era comovente e Cas desejou poder vê-lo com o menino nos braços. Lembrou de sua própria alegria com a filha no colo, mas não deixou que esta tristeza estragasse o momento, dirigindo sua atenção total à fala do amigo.

                “E você, Cas? O que andou fazendo nestes meses?” Perguntou Dean, embora pudesse imaginar a resposta. A vida de Cas consistia de uma rotina simples, que ele, no momento, lembrava com nostalgia.

                “O de sempre. Recolhendo dados, escrevendo meus relatórios. Retomei a escrita de meu diário, que gostaria, algum dia de ver publicado. Não lhe contei sobre isso antes, não é?”

                Foi a vez de Dean ouvir na voz de Castiel a paixão por seu interesse particular. Era um relato de viagem, que falava da relação do homem com o meio, afastado da convivência humana. _Um relato de sua própria solidão_ , Dean pensou, mas sob uma luz positiva, como Cas sempre era capaz de fazer. Ao se afastar do horror da morte da família ainda assim procurara uma causa digna, um objeto de estudo que traria o bem a outros. Esse era o homem por quem se apaixonara... Diante desta admissão interior, Dean respirou fundo e baixou os olhos, encabulado, como seus sentimentos estivessem claros em seu rosto.

                “Dean?” Perguntou o homem moreno. “Tudo bem?”

                “Ah... sim... Estava pensando em... ‘nossa casa’, como chamou seu alojamento antes.”

                “Sim...” respondeu Castiel “Tenho que confessar que... depois de sua estadia passei a considerá-lo sua casa também. Quando você partiu...” E se calou, incerto de como continuar. Se falasse o que sentira, exporia sentimentos que talvez Dean não retribuísse. Ele não podia destruir este momento. Mas ao olhar para o rosto do homem à sua frente, pensou que já estava arruinado.

                Dean o olhava com intensidade, mas sua expressão era uma incógnita.

                “Cas... eu preciso perguntar... Sua carta...” E também se calou. Essa conversa chegara a um ponto em que nenhum dos dois queria continuar, mas sabiam que precisavam.

                “Ah, a carta...” Castiel sorriu levemente e baixou os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. “Eu estraguei tudo com ela, não foi? ”

                “Estragou? Como? Eu é que lhe escrevi uma carta impessoal...” E caiu em si, a compreensão do que Castiel queria implicar afundando nele de repente. Com um movimento rápido, avançou e estava segurando o rosto de Castiel entre as mãos, os olhos verdes marejados encarando os olhos azuis à sua frente, cheios de dúvida.

                “Cas, quando eu escrevi aquela carta, eu estava... Eu queria escrever muito mais, queria lhe dizer tudo, mas... Eu acho que a esta altura você já percebeu que eu não... sei falar sobre certas coisas.”

                O peito de Castiel inchou com a possibilidade que se descortinava à sua frente diante da admissão imperfeita de Dean. Ele teria que cruzar este espaço, completando as lacunas. Em se tratando do que era, decidiu que o faria, falando francamente.

                “Dean... eu já conheço você o suficiente para saber quando está sofrendo. E vejo isso em seus olhos. Olhos que nunca desejei ver tristes, carregados de incerteza como vejo agora. Dean, eu... eu amo você.” Completou simplesmente.

                Dean piscou, aturdido, diante da confissão à queima-roupa. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, suas bocas já haviam se encontrado em um beijo explosivo.

                “Cas, Cas...” repetia Dean entre os beijos que trocavam. Seu corpo agia instintivamente e ele se encontrou ajoelhado sobre as coxas de Cas, seus peitos encostados, arfantes enquanto os meses de afastamento se dissolviam em toques selvagens e carícias gentis, refletindo seu desejo incontestável e a delicadeza do sentimento que fora explicitado momentos antes, a cautela expressada durante o banho saindo rapidamente de cena.

                “Eu amo você, Dean. Amo, amo, amo...” Castiel parecia não poder parar de repetir esta verdade, agora que a tinha dito em voz alta.

                Dean o envolvia com os braços fortes, confirmando em gestos o que o outro dizia, e sabia que algum dia, seria capaz de dizer em voz alta. Ele sabia que Castiel entendia sua linguagem pessoal.


	19. Chapter 19

                 Na manhã seguinte, Castiel acordou cedo, fruto do hábito em sua vivência na floresta. Levantou, foi ao banheiro e pensou em solicitar o café da manhã, mas decidiu não fazê-lo ainda, Dean parecia profundamente adormecido.

                Voltou ao quarto e o que viu encheu seu peito de admiração e afeto. O homem forte, nu, estava deitado de bruços, um dos braços escondido sob o travesseiro, uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada, totalmente relaxado. Suas feições tranquilas, banhadas pelo leve sol da manhã que entrava pela janela. Ele era seu, tinha certeza agora. E novamente se perguntou como é que nunca antes se sentira atraído por outros homens. E sua mente, como sempre, lhe respondeu: _nenhum deles era Dean Winchester_.

                Depois de alguns minutos ali parado, contemplando sua sorte, não mais se conteve e foi sentar-se junto dele. Sua vontade de tocar e ser tocado estava longe de ser saciada, então, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo adormecido, deu-lhe um beijo entre as omoplatas. Seus dedos traçaram, reverentes, as dezenas de sardas nos ombros largos. Seus lábios foram descendo pela coluna vertebral, acompanhados pelas mãos nos lados do corpo. Chegou à reentrância das costas e ali deixou outro beijo. Dean arrepiou-se e Cas teve a certeza de que ele estava acordado, ainda que não se movesse. Sentindo-se ousado, beijou a parte superior das nádegas, sobre as covinhas. Um movimento minúsculo, uma contração na coxa da perna dobrada, lhe disse que estava no caminho certo. Suas mãos envolveram, cada uma, uma das nádegas e separando-as levemente, uma língua correu entre elas, descendo. Um gemido foi a resposta do homem deitado. 

                Castiel sorriu e repetiu o movimento e desta vez foi possível ouvir um chamado rouco de “Cas...”

                “Sim, Dean? Estou incomodando seu sono?” Perguntou Castiel, em tom de brincadeira. “Se quiser podemos continuar depois, quando estiver mais desperto.”

                “Não se atreva a parar. Mais, mais...” disse com a voz profunda.

                Castiel se moveu para o espaço entre as pernas de Dean e separando ainda mais as nádegas dedicou sua atenção à entrada, circulando-a com a língua e provocando-a, colocando a ponta e retirando-a, em turnos. Dean estava agarrando os lençóis e se contorcendo e Castiel se perguntou se devia avançar. Ele lembrava o que acontecera da última vez que tentaram aquilo.

                “Dean...” Chamou-o baixinho. “Você...” e não chegou a terminar o pensamento porque foi cortado por Dean, dizendo em um tom meio desesperado:

                “Sim, Cas, eu quero, continue...” e pegou da mesa de cabeceira o lubrificante que usaram em Castiel na noite anterior. Definitivamente queria tentar e Cas ia fazer sua vontade. Levou vários minutos preparando-o enquanto deixava beijos molhados em suas coxas, na parte de trás de seus joelhos, na parte baixa das costas.

                “Cas, agora, preciso de você... agora...” Mas Cas queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem e pediu:

                “Vire-se, eu quero olhar para você.” Dean imediatamente se moveu, deitando-se de costas e encarando-o com as pupilas dilatadas.

                Castiel encostou seu membro à entrada e empurrou lentamente para dentro. Dean tinha os olhos fechados, mas seu rosto denotava nada mais do que contentamento. O biólogo continuou avançando e se surpreendeu. Era muito quente e muito apertado, o que lhe proporcionava um prazer indescritível. Fechou seus olhos também, para permitir-se acostumar à sensação e quando voltou a abri-los, encontrou um sorridente Dean olhando-o intensamente.

                “Tudo bem, Dr. Novak? A experiência lhe parece extrema demais?” E dizendo isto contraiu voluntariamente o anel de músculos em torno de Castiel, que perdeu o fôlego momentaneamente. Dean riu e fechou os olhos outra vez.

                “Cas, agora é o momento de você começar a se mexer... E eu que não pensei que teria que ensinar isto a um biólogo...” Provocou.

                Cas começou a se mover lentamente, mas logo seu corpo estava implorando por mais. Com muito custo se continha, querendo evitar evocar qualquer lembrança de violência. Queria que as memórias do ato ignóbil cometido por Alastair fossem substituídas por lembranças de um ato de amor.

                “Cas... eu... posso aguentar. Faça o que deseja, eu preciso de mais... mais” e continuou gemendo, enquanto Castiel investia com maior força e velocidade, enquanto bombeava seu membro ereto, tentando acompanhar o ritmo com a mão.

                Castiel não tirava os olhos do rosto de Dean, que expressava apenas prazer. De seus lábios entreabertos escapavam gemidos e palavras desconexas de encorajamento. Não suportando mais, Castiel se lançou para frente e fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem com os de Dean, que estava cada vez mais ofegante. Em meio ao beijo sentiu a umidade cobrir a sua mão e o ventre abaixo dele. Continuou com as carícias até que Dean estivesse completamente satisfeito, antes de também chegar ao clímax, com um gemido rouco.

                Deitou-se, totalmente relaxado ao lado do outro homem na cama. Suas respirações estavam ainda aceleradas quando Dean se virou em sua direção e, apoiado em um dos cotovelos o beijou na têmpora.

                “Obrigado, Cas.” Uma lágrima se formara em um de seus olhos e vinha descendo lentamente pela face, até ser recolhida pelo polegar de Castiel.

                “Não chore, Dean, não chore mais, por favor... Chega de sofrimento.” Disse baixinho.

                “E quem lhe disse que toda lágrima é de tristeza?” E lhe deu um beijo terno nos lábios. “Eu amo você, Castiel Novak.”

                Castiel foi pego de surpresa pela declaração, sabendo da dificuldade de Dean em expressar seus sentimentos. Abriu os olhos e tocou a face sardenta, incrédulo.

                “Não pareça tão surpreso, Cas. Eu amo você e não sei por que agora isso me parece fácil dizer... e eu quero dizer muitas e muitas vezes, porque você merece ouvir: eu amo você.”

                Ficaram na cama a manhã toda, antes de decidirem se vestir e sair. Dean emprestou roupas limpas para Cas e quase não conseguiram deixar o quarto, quando ele viu como os jeans ficavam baixos nos quadris do homem de cabelos escuros. O osso do quadril ficava à mostra e isso distraía Dean do restante das coisas.

                Castiel riu e o abraçou com força. Saíram para aproveitar um dia ensolarado e o fato de estarem apaixonados. Não sabiam o que o futuro lhes traria, mas celebrariam o dia de hoje.

                Seguiram em direção a um restaurante que servia comida típica local, que Cas disse conhecer.

                Sentaram-se e somente a muito custo não ficaram se tocando, como desejavam. Não sabiam como seu relacionamento seria visto ali.

                Logo foram servidos uma refeição à base de peixes fluviais. Dean preferia carne vermelha, mas a culinária local tinha um tempero que o agradou. Castiel lhe explicou de que eram feitos os pratos que acompanhavam os peixes assados e ensopados: o pirão de mandioca e o tacacá. Dean nunca gostara de experimentar pratos novos, mas o entusiasmo de Castiel era cativante e ele se dispôs a provar de tudo.

                Satisfeitos, saíram para caminhar um pouco sob o sol da tarde. Tomaram um sorvete de uma fruta que Dean nunca ouvira falar, sentados no banco de uma praça.

                Castiel estava um pouco apreensivo com o que iria dizer em seguida. Não queria estragar o momento que viviam.

                “Dean, eu...” engoliu em seco “...preciso lhe contar uma coisa. Não sei como você vai receber o que tenho a dizer, se eu fui muito presunçoso, sei lá...”

                “Só vou poder dizer o que penso depois que me contar.”

                “Bem, eu... você sabe que meu contrato com a Universidade de Boston tem vigência por mais quatro meses apenas e...”

                Dean ficou quieto, esperando que Castiel lhe dissesse que pretendia ficar por mais um ano, para concluir sua pesquisa. Talvez não estivesse pronto para enfrentar a vida nos EUA ainda.

                “E... eu decidi que não vou renová-lo. Já tenho dados suficientes para escrever minha tese.” Levantou os olhos com cuidado para encontrar uma expressão cética no rosto de Dean, que lhe perguntou, simplesmente:

                “E?”

                “Bem, aí é que vem o que me sinto desconfortável em lhe contar. Tenho estado em comunicação com a Universidade do Distrito de Columbia, em Washington, e eles... me ofereceram uma posição.”

                “Você se sente mal por me contar que daqui a alguns meses vai morar na mesma cidade que eu?” Dean perguntou, incrédulo.

                “Sim, eu não quis presumir nada. Sei que temos algo bom aqui, mas não sei se você quer levar com você de volta para casa...”

                Dean se aproximou e tocou o rosto bronzeado com delicadeza e disse:

                “Você e eu em Washington é tudo o que sempre desejei, Cas. Morando no mesmo apartamento, dormindo juntos todos os dias, acordando juntos... Mas agora sou eu que estou presumindo demais...”

                “Você... está... me convidando para morar com você?” Disse com os olhos arregalados.

                “Na verdade... eu pretendia lhe dizer isso em outra circunstância, mas vejo que entre nós as coisas nunca saem como o planejado.” Riu, corando. “Cas, esse não é local ou a hora adequada, mas eu... quero mesmo é que você se case comigo. Mas não sei se...”

                A resposta veio rápida, em forma de um beijo profundo e doce.


	20. Epílogo

                “Queridos amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para testemunhar a união destes dois homens em matrimônio.”

                Castiel estava de pé sob um arco de plantas tropicais no jardim da casa de Sam e Madison. Bromélias e orquídeas adornavam os bancos onde se sentavam os convidados, vestidos informalmente. À sua frente, segurando suas mãos se encontrava o homem que há mais ou menos um ano e meio salvara da morte na Amazônia. Ambos vestiam roupas brancas, bermudas e camisas simples, de mangas curtas. Dean, que até então evitara usar bermudas, agora que não estavam mais na floresta _(por que ressaltar um aspecto seu que achava desfavorável?)_ fora convencido pelo noivo, com a declaração solene de que suas pernas tortas eram um de seus atributos mais sexy _(se depois tinha "reverenciado" as ditas pernas, isso era coisa que ficaria somente entre os dois)_.          

                A palavra dita pelo ministro que presidia a cerimônia ecoava em seus ouvidos: “matrimônio”. Era tudo o que desejavam e este sonho estava prestes a se realizar.

                “Um encontro incomum os trouxe aqui, unidos por um sentimento único. Um sentimento que os fez superar as dificuldades e buscar uma vida conjunta, baseada no respeito, na tolerância, no apoio mútuo. Este amor, que nasceu na dificuldade e floresceu na convivência, deve ser celebrado por todos nós.”

                Castiel estava radiante e via o reflexo de seu estado de espírito no rosto sardento à sua frente. Pensou em tudo o que tinham vivido até ali e como esta face esfuziante de Dean o alegrava. E em como, em breve estariam de volta a seu paraíso particular. A universidade lhes cedera o uso do alojamento por um mês, para que passassem sua lua-de-mel. Dean conseguira isso, cumprindo a promessa de que voltariam à "sua casa". Castiel não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. 

                O ministro anunciou que era o momento dedicado aos votos dos noivos, fazendo com que o homem de cabelos escuros despertasse de seu devaneio.

                Os dois se entreolharam, nervosos, e Cas, como haviam combinado, seria o primeiro.

                Falou com sua voz profunda:

                “Dean Winchester, nos conhecemos em um lugar inesperado. Pouca gente pode dizer que encontrou seu marido à deriva no Rio Japurá, na Amazônia. Mas eu posso. E esse encontro foi o começo de uma nova fase em minha vida. Ou melhor, foi a vida retornando à minha existência. Estava na escuridão e não podia encontrar meu caminho. E de repente, lá estava você: perdido, sozinho, precisando de ajuda. Algo em seu semblante ferido me atraiu imediatamente e com o tempo pude comprovar que seu interior era infinitamente mais belo do que seu exterior. O resto faz parte da história. Uma história que tem um novo capítulo começando hoje, cujo final, tenho certeza, será muito feliz.” Seus olhos estavam úmidos ao fitar os de Dean.

                Dean pigarreou e, apertando as mãos de Cas, começou a falar:

                “Castiel James Novak, no dia em que você entrou em minha vida eu estava perdido. Muito além de onde se pode retornar. Mas com sua gentileza você instilou em mim novamente a vontade de viver. Você me agarrou forte e me tirou das profundezas. Você me mostrou a luz. E hoje, nesta luz que compartilhamos, quero que todos saibam: mesmo que uma vez tenha dito que não mais acreditava em anjos, você é a prova viva de sua existência. Desde o princípio suas mãos me sustentaram e suas asas nos alçaram, levando-nos ao paraíso, onde sei, viveremos para sempre.”

                Não havia, neste momento, um só par de olhos secos entre os convidados. Alguns, como Sam, choravam abertamente, dando vazão ao alívio desta história ter tido um final feliz. No colo de Madison, o pequeno John se debatia, não entendendo porque não podia sair correndo ao encontro dos seus adorados tios.

                O ministro continuou a cerimônia, segundo o ritual estabelecido.

                "Castiel James Novak, você aceita Dean Winchester como seu legítimo esposo, para amar e respeitar, na saúde na doença, na alegria na tristeza, por todos os dias de sua vida?"

                "Aceito" Disse, emocionado.

                "Dean Winchester, você aceita Castiel..."

                "Aceito!" interrompeu Dean, o que fez todos os presentes rirem com sua ansiedade. O ministro sufocou uma risada e completou:

                 "... Castiel James Novak como seu legítimo esposo, para amar e respeitar, na saúde na doença, na alegria na tristeza, por todos os dias de sua vida?"

                 Ele baixou os olhos, ruborizado, e respondeu novamente:

                 "Aceito... quantas vezes forem necessárias." E olhou Castiel nos olhos, enlevado pelo azul que amava profundamente. 

                 Após os dois terem confirmado ávida e alegremente sua vontade de receberem um ao outro em casamento, trocaram as alianças, simples, de prata, onde além de seus nomes, estavam inscritas as coordenadas do pequeno alojamento na floresta tropical.

                 Concluindo a cerimônia, o homem gordinho que oficiara o casamento lhes disse, dirigindo-se aos dois ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso nos lábios:

                “Pode beijar o noivo.”

                Os dois trocaram um ardente beijo, sob as vistas de seus familiares e amigos. Enquanto estavam ainda envolvidos nesta doce atividade, pezinhos se aproximaram e dois braços roliços envolveram seus joelhos.

                Rindo, os dois se afastaram um pouco para olhar para John, que sorria para eles, estendendo os bracinhos para ser levantado. Dean se abaixou e o pegou no colo. Castiel colocou a mão em torno da cintura de Dean e ambos caminharam para perto de seus entes queridos, dando seus primeiros passos juntos em direção ao futuro.


End file.
